YOU IMPRINT ME I IMPRINT YOU
by lionandthelamblove7
Summary: Payton Tanner is not your All-American girly-girl teen, she doesn't like pink or fluffy stuff, she doesn't wear skirts, and she HATES cheerleaders. When she moves to the outskirts of Forks and goes to school in La Push she unexpectedly meets Paul!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SO EASE UP A LITTLE ON ME......I LOVE IMPRINTING STORIES AND I HOPE U GUYS WILL LIKE MINE....SO HERE IT IS.........**

I was running. I don't know what I was running for; all I knew was that if I stopped to even catch my breath it would be the end of me.

My legs stung from running for more than a half hour and I was DYING!!! I just had to stop, if only for a second or two. NO, my mind screamed at me. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Each breath I took was like swallowing chips of ice, stabbing my throat. My arms were numb from the cold and I had scratches covering them from the branches that were hitting me.

On top of all that it was freaking raining! Why in the world did it have to be raining? The cold was one thing but the rain was on a totally different level.

I don't know how much longer I could last. I could barley make out the outline of my house. Home, sweet home. I have never in my life been happier to see my house than I was right now. With its plain white (chipped) paint and yard that was in serious need of raking.

I almost tripped on the curb but I quickly righted myself and rushed through the front door—thank God it was unlocked—and turned the lock. I rushed upstairs and shut the door to my room and turned that lock too. Then I slid to the floor while still leaning on the door.

"What the HELL was that"? I had no true answer. Sure I could try and make myself believe it was some wild animal trying to get me or that there was just some rabbit on the bushes and I totally freaked myself out, but I knew I would just be lying and I didn't want to do that to myself. There was only one way to describe it-evil. It may sound weird but I could actually feel the anger and rage radiating off of it, whatever 'it' was.

Aunt Vicky wasn't here, thanks to late bingo night, but I could wait up for her. She must have seen my house key by the door and left it unlocked for me. See she goes to bingo every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday night. I don't object, who would? I get the house to myself and get to turn the radio up as loud as I want to. She's not the real do-what-I-tell-you-to-or-else kind of Aunt but she's not going to go to some rock concert with me dressed in some mini skirt either, not that I would want to see that anyway.

So I'm stuck in my room caked with mud, leaves, sticks, and God knows what else. Am I going to take a shower you ask? HECK NO! I'll sleep like this if I have to but I am not stepping out of this room for ANY reason until Vicky walks threw the front door.

And that is just what I did. I fell asleep. As is.

I woke up to someone saying my name and gently shaking my shoulder. I tried to listen. "…Payton, Payton wake up". I could tell now that it was Aunt Vicky. "What the HELL happened to you"? Well now you know where I got my language from.

I remembered I looked like shit and I had to rack my brain for some lame excuse that she would buy. "…Umm, yeah I went for my run and I kind of tripped—"

She immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me upright to inspect every inch of my body. Jeez, invade my space much? "I didn't break anything if that's what you're looking for" I said to ease her worries though it sounded a little sarcastic. Oh she noticed alright. She scowled.

She shoved my arm away and I rubbed my arm and mouthed 'Oww'. "Well since your fine and you don't have anything wrong with you then you should be able to get ready in enough time to get ready for school". And with that she left me, still sitting on the floor of my room.

I jumped up, soon regretting it due to the sore feeling all over my body, and ran to the shower. I dried myself off and grabbed some baggy jeans, a shirt off the floor (who knew if it was dirty?), my converse, my backpack, and a hooded sweatshirt. I practically flew down the stairs and out the door, yelling goodbye to Vicky and running to school.

Okay, I had to run for a bit, seeing as I live on the outskirts of Forks. Maybe about a block away from La Push, but I still had to run to make it to class. I popped in my earphones, turned up my ipod, and ran.

"Mrs. Tanner, would you like to explain to me why you're late"? I could hear the snickers and remarks of the other students but I blocked them out.

"Not really", I replied. The class erupted with laughter. Mr. Handler turned about ten shades of red, close to purple. While truing to hold back my laugh my smile slipped through.

"Well maybe you can figure out what that excuse will be by writing me a five page essay about how Not to be late", and with that I took my seat. Mr. Handler never quite returned to his natural color for the remainder of class. I pulled my hood over my head and waited for the bell to ring, praying I graduated already.

**SO HOW DID U GUYS LIKE IT...??? GOOD/BAD?? TELL ME!!! REVIEWS PEOPLE, PLEASE.........!!!......OH AND NEXT CHAPTER U GET TO HEAR FROM PAUL!!!  
**


	2. NOT NOTICING

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED....HERE'S A LITTLE MORE OF IT...DON'T WORRY i'LL POST MORE UP SOON!!......  
**

**Paul POV**

"Paul! Wake your ass up!" Why, oh why couldn't I sleep in? Oh yeah because of stupid school. I mean why did I have to go? Anybody? I'm a Freakin werewolf for crying out loud! Sure I want to graduate and maybe go to College but it's not like I want to major in anything special or go to 'the office' and do some paper work for some bald fat dude to get a little money, well at the same time having to kiss his ass. Ha! Me kissin some guys' ass JUST for money? HELL NO.

I get up and out of bed 'cause I know if I don't that Jacob will just come in my room and throw some cold water on me, believe me he's done it before. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. So I practically haul my ass out of bed and drag myself to the shower. It doesn't help that whoever (specifically whoever in the pack) came to take a shower at my house left me no gosh darn warm water. I take it as quickly as I can and wrap a towel around myself. I walk into my room, which is a mess; clothes thrown everywhere, a bunch of take-out on the dresser and TV, and it smells of sleep. I open the window (since I'm a werewolf and I don't get cold) so it will at least let the smell drift out.

"Clothes…clothes…clothes…" I find a pair of jeans that Emily washed yesterday and a navy shirt the looks fairly clean. I put on some shoes, the last ones I have left thanks to me being a werewolf with a bad temper, and grab my bag. Then I head out the door. Of course I get something to eat before I go, well a lot of things actually.

***************************************

I meet Jacob, Quil, Seth, Embry, Leah, and Brady at school. "Took you long enough, Paul", Jacob says. I just roll my eyes. Stupid Jacob always trying to push my buttons. We stay there talking for a bit before the bell rings then we head off to class. I was lucky enough to get switched English classes when this girl Shannon, Shelley, Sam…. something with an 'S' didn't leave me alone. Can't a girl take rejection without me having to admit that I don't like her to the whole world? Not her. She bugged and bugged till one day, well it took about a week, I yelled out that I didn't like her. Sure she got all teary eyed, you'd think she'd stop but the next day it was like it never happened. What a freak!

I walk into Mr. Handler's class and took my seat in the back of the class where no one would bug me, or girl for that matter. I flirt on my own terms.

So I'm here being the studious student I am—yeah right—when in runs some chick wearing clothes that were probably made for a boy. I can tell it's a chick right off the bat because she's got a little on the backside and a little in the front too. She smells like rain and wood, she probably ran all the way here. I can hear her music coming from her ipod and I can tell Mr. Handler doesn't like her much. I wonder why?

"Mrs. Tanner, would you like to explain to me why you're late"? The teacher has a smug look on him but I can't even see the girls face, she's facing the teacher.

"Not really." Everyone started laughing. Mr. Handle looks like a freakin tomato now, which makes me hungry.

"Well maybe you can figure out what that excuse will be by writing me a five page essay about how Not to be late", the teacher says. She doesn't say anything, just goes to her seat and pulls her hood up. Whatever. I don't care about this girl.

I go back to my work and forget about her.

**Payton's POV**

The bell finally rings. Hallelujah! I get up while grabbing my stuff and shoving it into my bag. While trying to go out the door this big ass ape man bumps me and has the nerve to not say so much as a 'sorry' or 'didn't mean to'. What an ass. "Jackass", I say and go in the other direction. I don't know if I was hearing things but I thought I heard a growl. Uh-weird much? I shrug and go to my other class, which is sort of okay, compared to Mr. Handler's. He is such an ass, if I hadn't of taken those anger management classes the old me would have for sure kicked his scrawny ass. Calm down Payton, next class is better. Okay calm.

This is the class I have with Fern, a girl who really talks a lot, but I get a kick out of it. Plus she sometimes has some really good gossip. I take my seat in the middle of the classroom and in walks Lindsey, the Bitch from hell. Maybe she's not too bad but I hate her guts anyway. She's a cheerleader, which I hate, and is always wearing these skimpy outfits. I mean has she not checked the weather outside? Even a glimpse? Guess not.

Today she's wearing these short-shorts, which I call scraps. Why you ask? Because with the little material it took to make those they were probably leftovers from a pair of jeans or something and the person just thought 'I should make some shorts out of this'. Yeah, well turns out slutty girls like Lindsey go ape shit for that stuff. I promise you she wore those things for like a week. Of course the guys didn't mind, no they did anything they could to walk in back f her and catch a glimpse of her butt cheek peakin out every time she bent down to get something, which was ALL THE TIME. Girls like her make me sick. Ugh.

I turned my head and waited for gossip girl to walk in. "Hey Payton", that's Quil. Sure he's an ass sometimes and teases me for dressing like a boy but he's cool and real. "Quil", I say. "So I heard of the little quarrel you had with Mr. Handler this morning". Wow did that get out already? He must have of read my face because he said, "Things get around fast."

"I didn't punch him so it's not that bad." Quil knew I was a troubled kid and got into some deep shit but he didn't care he thought I was funny. When I first got here a week ago we became friends when he caught me going to kick some kids ass for touching my ass, the nerve. He held me back but the guy never again tried it on me. He laughed and introduced himself, me? I walked away. But the next day I thanked him for doing it. If he hadn't done it I would have been kicked out. Vicky wouldn't have liked it.

"Have you seen gossip girl?" He knew my little names for everyone. "I think I saw her at the end of the hall when I walked in", he said. Sure enough she walked in practically running to sit by me. She was like a little kid. She had these glasses, not the prescription kind, that she said she looked cool in. Her hair was blonde and curly and she looked somewhat like a pixie. Quil and her are always making goo-goo-gaa-gaa faces at each other and I just want to yell 'ask her out already' but they'll do it on their own time, I guess.

"OH. MY. GOSH. Everyone is talking about how you stood up to Mr. Handler this morning. Did you really kick him in the balls?" That's the thing about gossip, it never ends up right. "No I didn't kick his 'balls'. All I did was smart talk him once and that was it." She looked a little disappointed but it was the truth. Miss Daniels came into the class.

"Everyone today were going to prepare to make some clay pots…" We ended up having to pair up. Quil and me were together, Fern always said no to pairing up with him (I don't get it, I mean if you like a guy, right?) so she always went with Melanie. We spent the rest of the period finding out what we wanted it to look like.

It was finally time for lunch. Thank God. I was starving! I ate lunch with Fern and a couple of her friends. They were all pretty hyper like her but they were funny. I didn't ask Quil if I could eat lunch with him 'cause Fern asked me to come sit with her and when I first saw the guys he eats with I was honestly Freaked out. All of them were HUGE, not the 'oh you're kind of buff' no it was the 'are you doing steroids' kind. They weren't just buff they were muscular too. I've caught a glimpse of Quil's bare chest before (cliff diving) and let me tell you, there was absolutely no fat on that boy. I never really looked at their faces before, too scared, but Fern said they were 'totally steamy' her words not mine. I'm not the sort of girl too attract all the boys' attention. I mean I dress like one but I'm not ugly. When I went cliff diving with just Quil he said I was actually hott. I pushed him off the cliff after that.

It's not that I don't want the attention but I don't want to be in a serious relationship right now.

I listened to Fern and her friends talk and added stuff when it was my turn. The bell rang and I went to class, P.E. This was my favorite class, other than Art. It felt good to run. Back at my old school I was on a track team and was really good but after what happened to my parents and me moving here with Aunt Vicky I didn't want to belong to a team. But it didn't stop me from running almost everyday out in the forest in the back of Vicky's house. I changed and went outside to wait for the teacher's orders.

Turns out we were going to run for the mile test and I couldn't be happier. Everyone else groaned. I on the other hand smiled big. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Tanner." I knew that annoying high pitch girly girl I-love-pink-fluffy-stuff voice. It belonged to none other than Lindsey. I turned around to see her standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What did you just say to me?" I had to have heard her wrong.

"You heard me right." This Bitch just bought herself a one-way ticket to ass kicking by Payton Tanner.

**AGH. I KNOW CLIFF HANGER, RIGHT? WELL I'LL WRITE MORE PROBABLY TODAY OR TOMORROW BECAUSE I HATE ENDING IT HERE JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO......PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY...... **


	3. IMPRINTING

**Okay here's some more like I promised.....hope you guys like it....And I want to thank everyone who reviewed!!! **

Payton's POV

This chick was in for the surprise of her life. No way in hell was I going to let her get away with that. I mean sure I could just turn around and walk away or ignore her but then she'd probably say something else and get me even more pissed than I already am. She had that smirk on her face that I hated so much. I've put up with her stupid shit for a week now and I'm sick and tired of this ho bag. Without giving her any before warnings I cocked back my fist and let it fly. I have to admit; it felt good to sock someone, especially her. Mr. Crawford, my anger management teacher would have disapproved. But did I give a rat's ass? No.

I didn't necessarily hit her my hardest, believe me I could have hit her way harder. Of course when my fist connected with her nose I heard the crack. She squealed like the pig she is and then she did something I wasn't expecting. She freakin slapped me! Okay I kept my temper to a minimum, but when I felt her French manicure fingers scrap my jaw I went wild. I threw all my body weight forward and she crashed to the ground under me. I got in a good sock or two.

Kids were surrounding us and yelling their stupid 'fight'! Me on the other hand, well I was too busy kicking this girl's ass to actually look pup and see where the teacher was. Lindsey was screaming and sobbing like a baby and trying to cover up her face. I was waiting for the perfect opening and finally got it. Oh this was gonna be good—

Some dumb ass decided it was time to get me off of Lindsey. I turn around and see her boyfriend, Will, trying to get me off, unsuccessfully I might add. I just elbow him in the nuts and he went down. He's a bigger girl than Lindsey!

The next pair of hands aren't his, their manlier. I'm going to kill who ever the hell it is! He snake his arm around my waist and grabs hold of my right shoulder, the arm I was getting ready to use. I can instantly tell it's a guy, unless it's some she-man or something, which I doubt. I growl, yes that's right, I growled. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks of me. Probably that I'm some wild animal. Good! I try to get back to Lindsey to finish her off but this guy won't let up. He's one of the La Push guys, I can tell 'cause his arms are a russet color.

He practically carries me to the other side of the blacktop. By now my hair must be a wild mess. He lets go of my waist and shoulder but wraps his hand around my wrist. What the hell, did he stick his hand in the freakin toaster? It's HOTT. I don't even want to look and see who it is. All I see is Lindsey and her friends shooting daggers, and I'm thinking 'if they're such good friends why didn't they jump in and help you?' Why? I'll tell you why, because I scared the living shit out of them. Yes, I'm short. Thanks to my mom, why oh why couldn't I take after my dad? Oh right, bad genes. They probably thought that the little shrimp didn't have it in her. Well, they know better than to mess with me now.

Great the freaking P.E. teacher is coming over here. Just my luck, it's not only a P.E. teacher it's Tony. Now I'm not kidding, I mean the guy thinks he's 'cool'. Dumb adults. The guy acts like he has a stick shoved up his ass, seriously. If my hands were free right now I'd do it for him. But as we all know, they aren't.

"What the hell was that Tanner?" I hate when adults call me by my last name. Like they have some right just because they know it? Yeah right. "Tanner!" I bring my wandering attention back to stick-shoved-up-ass teacher. "What."

"What? What! You know what!" Well of course I do but I ain't telling your ass. "Take her to the front office Paul." Paul? Is that his name?

So we walk to the office, once the teacher is no longer in sight I free my wrist. "I can walk myself." But does the guy take a hint? No. He walks with me the whole way. Why? Don't know. We walk inside and the lady at the front desk looks up. I'm about to open my mouth when Paul speaks. "She got into a fight with Lindsey and Mr. Ginner told me to bring her in here. She has a scratch on her right jaw but I think that's it." Mrs., I squint and try to read her nametag, Leonie. She led me, and Paul—I don't know why he's still here—to the nurse's office. She handed me a band-aid and antibacterial wipe and walked out. Guess she likes Lindsey.

I stood by the trashcan and rip open the wipe package. She probably went to call Vicky and tell her what a bad young lady I am. I know I'm gonna be in trouble when I get home. Oh well, I'll deal. "Paul dear, you should go to class." Yeah, that innocent old lady act is such bullshit. I was looking at the ground so I saw Paul hesitate before leaving. Why?

Paul's POV

I got ready for P.E. and went outside. Today we had to run for the mile test but I didn't care. The humans all took forever to finish while me and the guys had to wait for them to finish. I was in the middle of talking to Seth and Embry when I heard 'fight' being chanted. Great. I couldn't see who it was 'cause there was a bunch of dumb kids all surrounding them. "Should we do something"? Seth, always the freakin hippie of the group. I shook my head and tried to listen. All I heard was some ?Girl? screaming, or maybe it was just a guy screaming like a little girl. Ha! Other than the screaming I could hear grunts and the sounds of a fist hitting someone.

I saw half of the cheerleading squad run over to the circle and gasp and start screaming too. "Paul, go do something man." The teacher was already on his way but I was closer so I decided to make Seth happy and break it up. I walked over and the group instantly departed like the red sea, was I that scary? Yup I was. Nice, a chick fight. The girl on top defiantly had the upper hand; the one on the bottom (now that I looked I recognized it was Lindsey, a popular cheerleader) was screaming and trying to block her face. Good, she disserved to get her ass kicked, and she needed to be taught a lesson. I guess I should stop this little shenanigan. The girl on top was getting ready to hit Lindsey again but I wrapped my arm around her waist, grabbed her shoulder, and picked her up. She was still reaching for Lindsey but I had a good hold on her. Was she growling? Yes she was. If she were a werewolf she would have for sure phased. I've never seen a human so mad before.

I dragged her to the other end of the blacktop and waited till she calmed down a bit, then I let her go but kept my hand wrapped around her wrist. Did she notice how warm I was? If she did she didn't say anything. She was still staring at Lindsey and her friends who were helping her scowl at the girl. What was her name?

I moved a little to get a good look at her face, just a little more—

She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my whole life. She had green eyes that were the color of the forest after it rains and curly black-as-night hair. The P.E. clothes couldn't hide her beauty from me. She had round pouting lips and long black eyelashes. "What the hell was that Tanner?" This guy is so lucky he is a teacher and was at school otherwise I would have kicked his ass. Tanner? Is that her name? "Tanner!" This guy is really pushing my buttons by yelling at my girl like that. It took all I had Not to attack him now. The only thing that stopped me was that Tanner was here and I could hurt her, plus, I didn't want to let her go.

She looked at the teacher. "What." Oh her voice was like honey. She didn't have one of those high girly voices but it wasn't a manly voice either. It was perfect. "What? What! You know what!" I swallowed a growl. "Take her to the front office Paul." My pleasure. We were walking to the front office when she all of a sudden ripped her wrist from me. I wanted to reach out and grab it again but I didn't want to scare her. "I can walk myself."

I didn't listen to her I just kept pace with her, which wasn't hard she was a midget. When we walked inside Mrs. Leonie looked up from her Women's Day magazine. "She got into a fight with Lindsey and Mr. Ginner told me to bring her in here. She has a scratch on her right jaw but I think that's it." I could tell she was mad that I didn't let her speak. Mrs. Leonie just nodded and led me and Tanner to the nurse's office. She handed Tanner a band-aid and a wipe then walked out. I knew Mrs. Leonie liked Lindsey a lot but did she have to ignore her like that?

Tanner walked to the trashcan and opened up the antibacterial wipe. I could instantly smell all the chemicals and it made me wrinkle my nose a little. I was about to talk to her when I heard Mrs. Leonie's footsteps coming. "Paul dear, you should go to class." I nodded but hesitated before I left.

*************************************

I caught up with Embry a while later. "Embry! Do you know where that Tanner girl lives?" He gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. "The one I dragged off of Lindsey today."

"Oh that one. Umm no but I think she has second with Quil." I took off running to go find Quil. I found him talking to some girl. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away. "What gives, Paul?"

"Quil, where does that one Tanner girl live? You know the one you have for second."

"Oh. You mean Payton." So her name wasn't Tanner it was Payton. Payton. I liked the way it rolled off my tongue. Payton. "Paul. Hello. Are you still with me?" I looked back at him. "I don't know where the hell she lives. She usually comes to my house. Wait, why do you want to know anyways?"

"No reason. So do you know when she's coming over again?"

"Umm I think she's coming over tomorrow to work on our Art homework, group project you know."

"What time?"

"I don't know man! Jeez what's your problem? You like her or something?"

"Yeah, I like her". He had no idea how much I liked her or how far I would go just to see her. I left Quil, even when he started to ask questions. I had stuff to plan.

Quil's POV

Why was Paul suddenly asking about Payton? She's been here for a week and he barley noticed her? Oh well. I have a hot girl waiting for me.

**Okay ppl there you go..you asked I gave so do me a favor and give me some reviews......thank you!!**


	4. CLEANING

**Thanks Guys!!! I love that you love my story!!! Here's some more to feed your guys' hunger for more.....**

Payton's POV

So, turns out that the bullshit old lady, Mrs. Leonie, did call Vicky. I was in the middle of bandaging my face and thinking of Paul when what do I hear? My Aunt's voice. 'Where is she'? Then came the sound of her high heels hitting the wood floors. Then finally came Aunt Vicky. She looked, well, she looked pissed. She was probably in the middle of selling Avon or having some tea with her friends and got a call from good old Leonie. Then she had to make up some lame excuse to come and pick me up. She gabbed her finger at me. "You're in some deep shit, young lady." But she had a smile on her face, so I wasn't in too much 'deep shit'. Vicky knew I went to Anger management and had a temper problem, but she also knew that I didn't fight for any reason. Heck, if she knew Lindsey she'd be patting me on the back right now. We walked back to the front office and I didn't miss seeing Lindsey. She was in another room; it looked like an office of some sort. Oh shit, the door read Mrs. Leonie. I guess she really did like Lindsey that much. Well it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to go home for being sick any time soon, unless they replace the nurse of course.

We walked outside and the cold air instantly hit my face. Mmm, felt good. That office was a little stuffy, I don't know but I think Mrs. Leonie needed a new deodorant 'cause that one she had just wasn't working for her. We walked to the car in silence and I was beginning to think that the smile Vicky showed me wasn't the kind of smile I wanted. Our doors shut and she started the car.

"Are you mad at me or something?" She wasn't talking so I had to.

"Damn straight! Did you really beat up that Lindsey girl?"

"Yeah. But you cant' get mad at me for that! She's the biggest bitch in school. I could handle her shit for a week but she was really pushin my buttons." Then Vicky did something I didn't expect her to do, she laughed. You heard me, laughed! "What? Why are you laughing?" I mean laugh all you want I just want to know why.

"I'm glad you kicked her ass, probably deserved it, God knows her mother needs one too." You got to be shitting me. Did she just say that? Holy crap, she did. Good Aunt Vicky always has something to say that surprises me.

"Gosh Vicky, I thought you were going to talk my ear off about laying a finger on her. But instead you congratulate me?" She just nodded. "Well since your not mad and I'm no longer on an ass kicking rampage can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Your just like your mother." And with that we went to Mc Donald's.

Paul's POV

What is that smell? Smells like something died in here. Maybe it did. I hate cleaning! Okay, so here I am cleaning my freaking hazardous house. And all because of none other than, Payton. Why? Well I'm hoping of using my oh-so-good-looks and charm to get her to come over. Will it work? Of course, have you seen me, I'm gorgeous! So I'm stuck cleaning my stupid house. Believe me it's not fun. I would have asked the guys, but then they'd find out I imprinted. And on a girl that was at school for a week. A week! Can you believe I didn't notice she was in two of my class, never once really looked at her? I mean she got into a lot of trouble but I never really though about her after. How could I not? She was beyond hott!

Great, here comes Jacob and Seth. And Q the knock on the door. I opened the door and walked back to my cleaning without a word. If I wanted to keep this a secret I was gonna have to stay human. Now I have to try and stay calm. "Oh. My. Gosh. Is Paul actually cleaning his house? Seth?"  
"Looks like it to me, Jacob." I growled. "I've clean my house before, so shut the hell up."

"Yeah but your version of cleaning is tossing your clothes into the closet—

"And throwing stuff under the bed." Real funny jerk-offs.

"What the hell do you guys want? If you're just going to stand there criticizing—

"Ooo big word." Stupid Jacob.

"…me then leave my house. If not then help me clean a little."

"Well I just came here to ask what happened to that girl, you know the one that got in a fight with Lindsey." Stupid Seth, always bringing up the thing I don't want him to.

I had to play it cool. "Nothing. I took her to the office like Mr. Ginner said and left." They both looked at each other. "What?"

"Man, you just took her to the office and LEFT?!"

I stepped closer. "Why? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"What? Of course she's okay." I relaxed. "I'm surprised you didn't get her number, she was kind of hot." The nerve of Jacob. If only he knew he would shut his trap. He sat on the now clean sofa. "Well if you ain't got dibs on her…."

"No!"

He sat up, interested in what I had to say. "I knew it, so you're cleaning your house for her?"

"What? No, of course not." That didn't sound convincing. Jacob smiled and looked at Seth, who was standing behind me. Then he looked at me again. "Spill". He sat back.

"Nope."

"When you phase your just gonna let us know anyways, so why not make it easier on yourself and tell us?" I kept on cleaning, acting as if these assholes weren't here. "I say we do a little make-Paul-mad-so-he-can-phase. What do you say Seth?"

"Jacob you better not". He and Seth started closing in on me and I knew I couldn't keep my temper in check. No, I have to. For Payton, yeah for Payton. Jacob lunged for me and grabbed me around the torso. Seth put me in a headlock. This is gonna be harder than I thought. I socked Jacob's jaw and he knocked me on the ground. Seth was under me and Jacob got in a good punch to my ribs. Oh, I was pissed. So I did the only thing I could do, I phased, and so did Jacob and Seth.

_You idiots!_

_Hey, it was your fault, you wouldn't tell us so we had to find out some way, _Seth said.

I couldn't hide Payton from my mind; she was all I thought about. _No way! You imprinted on her? Ha! _

_Shut up! SHUT UP! You better keep your mouth shut Seth I know you can't keep a secret!_

_Hey, what about Jacob?_

_Jacob knows how to keep his own secrets so I know he won't go spill and wouldn't tell Leah either._

_Got that right, _Jacob added. Seth pouted and Jacob chuckled. We phased back and got dressed. For them making me tell them my secret I made them help me clean the house. Well it was that or I tie them down, burn their clothes, and dress them up like girls, while throwing them outside. Yeah, that did the trick.

***********************************

"Ugh, I'll die happy if I never have to clean Paul's disgusting house again."

"Make that both of us, Seth." We clean the place, spotless. Jacob and Seth were sprawled on my black leather sofa. "You guys it wasn't even that bad." Hey I had clean a little before they came over. "Says the guy who was taking breaks every five minutes he started working."

"Hey, I did my share of cleaning. Plus, you two just had to know my secret."

"Speaking of secrets…" Oh, why did I have to open my big ass mouth, especially with Jacob here? "So, how are you thinking of telling her?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't even really have friend relationship with her. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Wow Paul, I've never seen this soft side of you before. It's touching really." I slapped Jacob on the back of the head. "Hey, I though we were having a moment here?"

"Shut up Jacob, you know what I mean. Why can't you be more like Seth and just listen?"

"I talk, it's just that I don't have anything to say right now." Everyone knew Seth could never shut his yap, so why was he quiet now?

"Why don't you have anything to say right now anyways?" He didn't say anything, which was not like him. Weird. "Seth." He turned his head the other way. "Seth." Now Jacob wanted to know too.

"What! I was just thinking of how you're going to tell her. You know, you could ask for Quil's help, I think they're good friends. He could tell you what she likes and what she doesn't." He had a point there and I needed to talk to Quil and tell him I needed him to take over my patrol on Tuesday. I was planning to ask Payton if she wanted to come over and maybe watch a movie. It was barley Monday; my charm should be able to get her here by then. And I had an advantage; she's my soul mate!

_The next day._

Payton's POV

Stupid alarm clock! Why couldn't I find it? Oh yeah, 'cause my heads under the blankets. Ugh. I pulled back the blankets and finally turned off that damned contraption. I grabbed my favorite towel and took a shower. I hope Vicky left me some warm water.

When I was done I got dressed and grabbed a pop tart before going to school.

***********************************

So I'm walking into school and who's the first person I see? Lindsey. I had to bite my cheek to keep from smiling. I mean the girls got a bruised nose, who wouldn't laugh? And to top it all off her friends aren't even glaring at me! Such pansies! Serves them right.

I walk into Mr. Handler is shooting daggers at me. Well I got rid of one group of people doing it to me only to have another. I tossed my five-page essay on his desk and went to my seat. Believe me I wouldn't have done it, but Vicky said if I didn't she would ground me from running every night, which I so don't want to happen. But after what happened the day before yesterday? I'm not so sure I want to go out anymore. It was nothing, don't be such a pussy. Yeah, it was nothing. I was brought out of my thought by a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a very happy Paul with the biggest grin on his face. For what exactly, I don't know. Damn he's sexy! How did I not notice how hott he was before? Well, it was probably because the only guy I actually talked to was Quil, and he was a sort of player. "Uh, may I help you?" May I help you? Eww, that sounded so lady-like why couldn't I just have said 'what' or 'what do you want'? I could've added punk on the end or something.

"I'm Paul." He extended his hand for me to shake. As much as I wanted to reach out and take it, hell, I wanted to grab it and kiss it too. What the hell am I saying? While I was having a mental fight with myself Paul was still waiting for me to shake his hand, which I was not going to do. I mean if I were already thinking of planting a big fat kiss on him after he just wanted to shake my hand what would I be thinking of once I actually touch him? I don't know about you but I did not want to find that answer out. I turned around in my chair.

That's when I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around once again. "What's your problem man?"

The dude was still smiling? "It's Paul. Why don't you take your hood down so I can see your face?" Was he trying to flirt with me? What a joke! An incredibly cute jokes with dreamy eyes. No! Stop thinking like that! "I like my hood up, for your information."

"But how will I see those beautiful green eyes?" Don't think about his lips, don't think about his lips! How could I not? Damn those big, huge, luscious, tempting—

I turned around and tried my best to ignore Paul staring at me. He laughed but didn't tap me on the shoulder anymore, which made me miss it when I shouldn't. How can a guy I just met for the first time have such an effect on me? Who knows? I didn't want to be in any kind of relationship right now. Not after what happened to my parents, I mean my life is seriously shit right now. Well, there is Vicky, she's the one good thing in my life and Quil and Fern but that's it. I don't want my life to get anymore complicated.

"Payton." What? Who said my name? Oh crap, it was Mr. Handler. "Payton, do you know the answer?" Well of course I don't know the answer, I wasn't even paying attention. "Payton?" I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of hearing me say I didn't have the answer. "Hold on." I grabbed the book and tried to find out where everyone else was while hearing Mr. Handler telling everyone 'well lets all wait for Miss Tanner because she told us to'. I could kill him! Where the hell was everyone else?

Just then a folded paper was put on my desk. I didn't really care about Mr. Handler so I picked it up and opened it.

_The answer is '_ _1610-1611 in England'_

_Love Paul_

"Umm the answer is sixteen ten through sixteen eleven in England. Mr. Handler looked a little shocked to see that I actually got the answer right. Ha! Take that you jackass! He just mumbled a quick 'yes' and carried on. And what the hell did Paul mean '_Love Paul'_? Freakin weirdo. But a sexy ass weirdo. Gosh I'm going to have to think of something else to get him, off my mind. But I'm going to have to thank him from saving my ass of embarrassment. Damn it!

I waited for the bell to ring then I waked out the door and waited for Paul, which wasn't very long 'cause he was out the door almost as fast as I was. It looked like he was looking for someone. "Paul." He heard me and swerved around to face me. Did he smile? Yes, he actually smiled. Why? Was he looking for me? Awkward. "Umm I wanted to thank you for helpin me out earlier." Gosh, could his smile get any bigger?

"Anytime." Ugh. He was trying to flirt with me. Not that I didn't like it, its just that I didn't want him to know I liked it. "Yeah, see you later." I turned to walk. "Wait!" He grabbed my shoulder, which sent some god-know-what current of pleasure through my body. "What are you doing after school? Are you free? I mean you could come over to my house to study or something." Yeah right. By 'study' he means try to get in your pants, no thank you. "Sorry I'm busy." I walked away. I was going to add 'maybe another time' but I didn't want to get the guys hopes up. I didn't look back 'cause, to be honest I didn't want to see his face if he was sad. Why would I give a shit? What's happening to me?

**THERE YOU GO...REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**


	5. BACK OFF

**OKAY SO HERE'S SOME MORE YOU GUYS.....HAVE A BALL!!!!** **OH AND THANX TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.....U MAKE MY DAY!!!**

**Payton's POV**

I walked into Art class and sat by Quil. "Hey Quil."

"What's up with you?" Was my expression that obvious? Guess so.

"Nothing, just some jackass trying to get in my pants."

"Ha! Who's the poor sucker?" Should I tell him it's one of his friends? Fuck it.

"Paul." His laughing stops. "What?"

"Paul."

"Uh yeah, Paul. Guy won't leave me alone. Ever since Mr. Ginner told him to take me to the office. Look, I know he's your friend and all but can you do me a favor and tell him to back off?"

"You want me, Quil, to tell, Paul, to back off?" What were we talking in caveman code now?

"Yes! You, Quil, tell, Paul, to back the fuck off. He won't leave me alone! I mean I practically told the guy I didn't like him but he won't take a hint." Quil looked like he just found something out, and it was bugging the shit out of me that I didn't know.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message."

"Oh, before I forget I can't go to your house today I have to help Vicky out after school. Tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah tomorrows great." I nodded. "So where's our gossip girl?"

"I don't know. Why won't you two just go out already? It's kind of sick the way you guys try to go around it when everyone knows you like each other."

"In time Payton… in time." Yeah right. By the time you two finally get together we'll be high school graduates.

_After school_

**Paul's POV**

She doesn't like me. I can't believe she doesn't like me. _If I have to hear you say that one more time…_

_Shut the hell up, Leah. No one said you have to listen._

_Well it's kind of hard when that's all you think about! _This is the one thing I HATE about being a werewolf; you share your mind with your pack. _Hey, if you don't want to share your thoughts about your precious Payton and how she turned you down then do me a favor and stop phasing! I for one think it's funny. I bet your face was priceless, wish I could have been there with a camera._

_Leah! Leave Paul alone. _Thank God for Sam. I was about to bite Leah's leg. _Yeah right! You couldn't catch me it your life depended on it._

_Leah…_

_What?_

_Payton is Paul's imprint and whatever he thinks you can dismiss. _Ha! Shut her up. Why is she such a Bitch to everyone else because Sam dumped her ass? Don't know. I heard Leah growl. Yeah, eat it up sweetheart.

Now where was I…Oh yes, she doesn't like me. I turned on the charm and I even freakin touched her! Did she NOT feel the instant connection there? She just walked away from me, how could she? Ugh. This is so frustrating! Time to turn the charm up another notch or two. I mean the girl didn't even blush!

*********************************

Clothes. Check. Breath. Check. Hair. I looked in the glass door. Check. I knocked and the door opened. "Hey Quil. She here?"

He didn't answer me he just stared, what was up with that? "You got it bad. I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I mean I thought it was kind of weird with you suddenly asking about her but I never thought twice about it. Looked at you! You don't even know her, hell, she doesn't even know you and your already whipped! Wait till the guys hear about this."

"If you so much as breathe a word of it I'll kick your ass!"

"This is too good, man. But between me and you your kind of creeping her out man."

"Is she here?"

"What? Oh no, she had to help Vicky out with something."

"And Vicky would be…"

"Uh her Aunt. You really don't know anything about her do you?"

"Shit. I got ready for nothing? What a waste. When is she coming again?"

"Tomorrow. You better not come over or else she's gonna bust a gut." I turned around and headed to the woods, I needed to run. But I still heard Quil's 'dudes got it bad' before I phased. Dumb ass, I can't wait till he imprints.

Later that night

Payton's POV

"Vicky! I'm going out jogging!"

"Okay, just be careful and don't come back too late! I mean it young lady! It's eight-thirty I want you home by nine at the latest!" I gave a quick 'K' and shut the door. I know what your thinking, 'this crazy bitch had something chasing her on Sunday night and she's dumb enough to go back out just two days later'? Yup. I'm not the type to scare easily and to be honest I want to see if it happens again. You only live once and I want to live this life without letting things like stuff under my bed or things in the closet scare me into spending the rest of my life cooped up in my room.

Don't get me wrong, I love to stay home and watch a little TV or read a good book or two but I HAVE to get out and breath the fresh air or feel the wind in my hair when I run. It feels right.

Well I've been running and I haven't encountered any boogiemen so far. But I shouldn't say that just yet, I haven't finished my run. Since I'm here I mid-as-well think about today. It was a weird day. First Paul then Quil. What was up with that? If all the boys here were like the two of them with all their secrets I'm not sure I want to go out with anyone. Even if I feel better.

*****************************

_Next day after school_

**Payton's POV**

So today at school wasn't so bad. I mean Paul said 'hi' and 'bye' but other than that, nothing. This is what I wanted, right? Oh, I don't even know anymore! At first I didn't want him to talk to me at all and now when I get my wish and all I get from him are greetings and farewells, it's killing me! To tell you the truth I feel like shit today, I was thinking about telling Quill that I would come tomorrow but I already did that to him yesterday and I don't want to be a shitty friend. So I'm on my way to Quil's. I hope his mom's not there; meeting the parents is a little awkward, am I right? I mean you go to your friends' house and they're there so you know you have to say hi, even though if it were up to you you would totally ignore them. You say hello and goodbye but you don't really think much of them other than 'they're nice', right?

Yeah well, back where I used to live whenever people came over they would remember my mom. She wasn't strict, I mean sure she had a few rules but she let them bend every once in a while. My friends loved her, my teachers loved her, and heck the whole neighborhood loved her. But I shouldn't be thinking about my parents 'cause that will get me into an even shittier mood than I already am.

Quil's ass better be home, that's all I know.

****************************************

"That looks like some mutant spawn." Me and Quil were on his living room floor trying—and failing—to figure out what we were going to make for art class. Quil was showing me one of his drawings of what he thinks we should make. Let's just say drawing isn't one of his strengths. But I got a kick out of teasing him for it.

"I don't think it's that bad. At least mine looks human." He's right; mine looked like some sort of animal. We've been working non-stop for about a hour, doesn't sound like long I know but when you have no idea what your going to do and well, in my case thinking about Paul is kind of distracting me. I could care less about what were going to make for art class right now. "Your distracted." Sometimes I think he reads my mind. "Let's go cliff diving, take our minds off of art, how bout it?"

"Hell yeah. Anything but this right now. Oh I didn't bring my suit." And I wasn't skinny dipping…even if Quil wanted me to. "I'll see if there's something I can find for you, be right back." If he came back with some G-string two-piece I'm going to kick his ass. What the hells taking him so long? "Umm…. I have a top to a two-piece and some trunks?" I don't even want to know where he got the top from.

"That's fine."

"I'm sure the trunks are gonna be kind of big on you though. What if they fall down or something?" Yeah I'm sure you'd like to see that. "I'll wear my underwear under them, duh."

"Oh yeah, that'll work." He threw the clothes at me and told me I could use his room to change. Knowing him he probably had a camera going or something. "I'll use the bathroom." He laughed but didn't say anything else. He was right, the trunks were big but the tie on them helped to keep them from falling. The top fit good, thank god I don't have those gigantic boobs like Vicky. I grabbed a towel from the rack and went to meet Quil. I knew he was going to have something to say about the way I looked. "What do you want me to do with my clothes?"

"Oh you mean the clothes that you own that look like they belong to me?"

"Very funny asshole. Where?"

"Just drop them in my room somewhere, doesn't matter." Okay. I went and dropped them somewhere—on his bed—like he said then met him by the door. "You want to bring your sweater? It's kind of cold." What was with him? It's kind of cold?

"Don't worry I won't freeze to death." He rolled his eyes and went to his room. He came back with my sweater. "Just in case." Whatever.

**************************************

"Hey Quil, what's that", I said pointing in the other direction. "What?" He turned around and looked, just like I wanted him to. Then I pushed him. Crap he didn't scream like a little girl, he knew what I was doing. And he was laughing when he came back up. Way to ruin my fun. "Your so predictable."

"Yeah well you could have given me a little scream."

"Never." Ugh! "Whatever. It's my turn and you better not push me. Wait a minute, just to be sure take about ten steps back." He shook his head but did as I said. There, that's far enough. I was on the edge of the cliff getting ready to jump when some dumb ass calls out my name, making me turn to see who it is. But of course there just has to be some damned rock that makes me trip, sending my big ass falling. Shit.

**oH NO!!! CLIFF HANGER i KNOW, RIGHT? sORRY TO LEAVE U GUYS LIKE THAT BUT i JUST HAD TO!!!! DON'T WORRY i LL WRITE MORE........MAKE SURE TO REVIEW SO i CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP EARLIER!!!!**


	6. CLIFF DIVING

**I KNOW i LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING AND WELL PAYTON TOO...LOL...BUT I COULDN'T J****UST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!!! HERE'S SOME MORE........!!!!**

**Paul's POV**

I'm finally going to get to see her, and actually talk to her. Like, really talk to her. Yesterday I said nothing more than a quick hi and an even quicker bye. I don't think she liked that much, I mean she looked a little disappointed when I left her, which is a good sign. I wonder what she's doing right now? I have to admit that I'm little jealous of Quil; Payton has no problem going over to his house and hanging out. Why can't he be like that with me? Oh well, I'll just have to work harder. Can't be too hard.

************************************

I'm almost at Quil's place. Thank God. I don't know how much longer I could have stayed away from her. I can already smell her sent, like rain. All I want to do right now is race up to her and wrap her around my body and, I won't get into detail.

I walk up Quil's yard but I can hear people by the cliffs. I listen. "…. You better not push me." I can't hear any more because of that damned car! But I don't need to hear anything else. I know it's her, my angel. I run till I get to the far side of the cliff and I see Quil. Was she telling Quil not to push her? Why? Was he going to push her? I'll kill him. I scan the place, searching for her…There! She's near the edge of the cliff. What?! Why? What is she doing there? "Payton!"

She turns her beautiful green eyes towards me but looses her footage and trips. No! I run as fast as I can and try to get to her. The last thing I see is her black curls disappearing over the edge.

**Payton's POV**

I know it's going to hurt. I just know it. I fell too close to the rocks. I just hope I don't miss the water and meet my death below. Crap. I'm not a big fan of pain, who is? If it wasn't for that Damn person calling my name. If only whoever it was had kept their mouth shut until I jumped. But no could whoever it was be quiet? No. So I'm falling and I should be thinking of Vicky and my friends since I'm about to die right now but nooo, who am I thinking about? Paul. How I'm never going to see that sexy body or that blinding smile of his. Well at least I got to fall in love before I died. What? Now I'm saying that I love him? Well I Midas well admit it to myself before I die, even if I don't want to. Darn it!

I hit the water—thank you Jesus! —and let's just say it's not a soft landing, but it's a hell of allot better than jagged rocks. But I'm too close to the cliff and while hitting the water I also hit my side and it hurts like a bitch! It knocks the wind out of me, though I can't really take a breath while in the water, I'm not a fish you know. If that wasn't enough a wave decides to come and push me back against the cliff, hitting my side…again. That's when I shout a whole bunch of profanities, not that anyone can hear them but I for one know their coming out.

I'm running low on air and I'm close to passing out. I have to surface…fast! Damn! My foot's caught! My vision is starting to fade and I'm about to pass out. No! I can't pass out. It sounds so…girly. Damsel in distress kind, you know. I'm strong and am capable of keeping alert. Where the hell is Quil? To scared to try and help? When I get to land I am going to give him something to be scared of. Stop thinking and start doing! I have to free my foot. I try to reach my foot to get it loose but I'm having a hard time bending my torso. Great. Tops the cherry on my freaking sundae of problems. I can't stay down here much longer my lungs are screaming for air! I'm feeling a little light headed.

The ocean water is burning my eyes so I decide to close them.

Just then someone's warm hands grab the back of my neck and my cheeks. The mystery person presses their mouth to mine and opens my mouth. Air suddenly enters and my greedy lungs take all I can get. I'm holding on to—no shirt, it's a guy…maybe Quil—him, my lungs begging for more. He pulls back and I open my eyes, startled. But my darn eyes are burning and I have to close them again. He wraps his arm around my waist and—even if he gave me air— the dumb ass pulls.

I scream, which forces all the air out, and he stops. He lets me go. What?! Where did he go? He can't just leave me here! But then I feel his warm hands back on my face and before I know it more air is rushed to my lungs. He follows my leg down and I don't know how he gets my foot loose 'cause when I tried it the thing wouldn't budge but he does. This time he's careful not to grab my waist and instead places his hands on my hips and swims me to the surface.

I inhale they sweet air, well of course coughing and sputtering at the same time. He cradles me to his chest, now normally I would have objected but he was so warm and I was freezing! My teeth were chattering and I felt like my toes were going to fall off. I don't know where we are yet 'cause my eyes hurt too much to open and I trust this guy to get me to some sort of safety. I'm feeling really tired right now and if it weren't for the pain in my side I would be conked out.

His feet finally touch the ground but his steps don't jostle me at all. But that doesn't stop me from yelling out words Vicky would ground me for the rest of my life for saying. I know I'm going to have to open my eyes so I practically pry them open and see who it is that saved my life. When I see who it is I stop yelling. "Paul?" He looks worried and angry. Why is he angry? He doesn't say anything. I hear footsteps and Quil is by my side now waking next to Paul while he carries me to who knows where.

"Payton! Are you okay?" That's a pretty stupid question, seeing as I just fell off a cliff. I nod and wait till Paul finally sets me down. We're in Quil's house and I'm on his bed and the two of them are hovering over me. It's kind of annoying really.

"Where does it hurt? Anywhere other than your side?"

"My Back." Darn waves.

"This is going to hurt." Great. He turns me on my side, while I'm yelling out profanities and checks my back. I can feel his fingers going along my spine. He gets to a soft spot. "Son of a—"

"Just bruised." Just bruised? Just bruised? Yeah well he wasn't the one feeling the bruise! He put me on my back again. I cleared my throat.

"Quil, do me a favor and call Vicky."

"Well duh! But we got to get you to a hospital! I'll call her on are way over there."

"You heard Paul, just bruised. No need to go to the hospital, and I hate doctors."

"Actually I think you cracked a rib."

"Way to say it in front of Quil, Paul." Quil's eyes just got bigger and he rushed out of the room. Boys just can't take a hint.

"Thanks a lot. Now the whole freaking Calvary's coming."

"I could call a friend."

"And I would want your friend over here because….."

"Because he so happens to be a doctor." Oh.

"Whatever. Just don't let Quil call anyone." He nodded and left the room. I was sort of exposed with what I was wearing and I felt like I needed to cover up. But there was nothing around to shield my body with.

Paul walked back in. "He's on his way." He sat down on the foot of the bed…he looked like he didn't know what to do; he was just staring at me.

"Can you get me a blanket or something, I'm cold." He jumped up, damn him, my freakin side! "Sorry."

"It's fine", I said. He got a navy blanket and carefully placed it on top of me. While spreading it over me I got a good look at his lips. I remembered those soft pink lips on mine. Eww, what am I thinking? I sound like some love sick chick, which I soooo am not. Quil came back in the room with an ice pack in his hand and a washcloth in the other. "Here", he said handing the ice pack to Paul, "put that on her side." Paul took the ice and held it against my side.

Quil went around to my other side and started to wipe the cut on my arm with the washcloth. "I can do it my self you know. Jeez, your worse than Vicky!" I didn't like being babied. Quil shrugged and tossed the washcloth onto my face. "You asshole!" I yanked the washcloth off my face.

"Don't be such a dick, Quil!"

"Yeah you dick!" He had a point.

"Well looks like someone's feeling better." The voice was calm and smooth and it was coming from the door. I turned my head to look. The man couldn't have been more then Twenty-four. He had blonde hair and professional pretty much summed up his aura. "You must be my patient, Payton."

**OKEY-DOKEY PEEPS.....THERE U GO, I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SHORT BUT SORRY I WANTED TO GET IT POSTED ASAP FOR U GUYS......DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**


	7. GETTING TO KNOW PAUL

**Okay, I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO POST UP BUT HERE IT IS!! HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!!**

**Payton's POV**

This guy is not like any doctor I've ever been to before. When I think doctor I think about an old guy in a long white coat. This guy was the total opposite. For one, he was good looking, not like sexy Paul, but still hott. And two he wasn't wearing a long coat, he was wearing blue jeans that didn't have a crease in them and a button up shirt with a scarf. Then behind him walks in another guy, about my age. His hair is golden, seriously. He's cute too, but Paul still beats them when it comes to who's bigger. He reminds me of a pretty boy. He chuckles a little. What the hell? Must be one of the doc's mental patients or something. "Payton, I'm Doctor Carlisle and this is my son, Edward."

"Hey." Carlisle smiles and comes forward. At first I don't think Paul is going to move but after about a minute he gives the doc some room.

He does the boring stuff like checking my pulse and using that stupid light. I'm just dreading the part when he checks my back and ribs 'cause it hurts like a mother. "Where does it hurt most, Payton?" Shit, I spoke too soon.

"Her back is bruised, I think, and she has at least two broken ribs." What, do I talk through him now? Over my dead body! Yeah me saved my life but that doesn't give him the right to do whatever he wants. "I'm going to remove the blanket now, okay?" I nod. I'm scared shitless. He moves the blanket and checks my side first. "Well Paul, you were right, two broken ribs." Just freakin great. How the hell am I supposed to run at night with, not one, but two broken ribs? Oh yeah, I'm not. "Okay Edward, help me turn Payton on her side." Yippy, my favorite part, not.

They put their hands, which are surprisingly cold—but I don't 'cause that would be rude—under me and start to turn me over. I grimace but bite my tongue so I don't say any bad words in front of them. To be honest, saying a bad word in front of Carlisle seems like a sin of some sort. What's the first thing I see, Quil. Not only is he just sitting there well I'm in pain, he has the balls to freaking smile! That jackass!!!

"Why the hell are you smiling, Quil?" Thank God for Paul. Quil looks up at Paul. "What? Oh no reason."

"Well if you don't stop than you can get the hell out of here or else I'll kick your ass." Quil grunts but stops smiling, which makes me smile a little. Quil scowls at me. Serves him right!! Laughing when I'm over here hurting. The doc's starting to feel around, which is making it even worse. Then he hits the spot. I yelp and Paul jumps a little, I know its Paul 'cause both pairs of hands holding me don't move and Quil—who's not scowling anymore but actually looks concerned—is at my side now, hovering. "That's the spot", I say.

"Well for that it'll heal a little slower than the ribs and you'll have to put a warm towel or a hot pack." Great. "Is that all?" Now that I think of it my heel is starting to but me. I feel a pair of hands leave me and move onto my heel. What the heck is he? A mind reader? "She has a cut on her heel." Carlisle sets me back in my original position, with Paul's help, and moves to my feet. Paul's hand is really warm, hot actually, but I hold onto it and don't let go. I'm still cold. He better not make anything of it. He smiles and squeezes. I knew it was a bad idea. Oh well…I'll deal with it later.

"You're going to need stitches." Knew it. Darn that no good cliff! Carlisle asks Edward to get something from the car and when he comes back he has a sort of kit. I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies when the assistant goes to retrieve the deadly looking tools, but I'm not in a horror movie and I'm not a baby. Carlisle opens up the thing and pulls out a needle and some other stuff. He cleans it, which hurts a little but I can handle it, then he pokes it with the needle, I wince but don't scream. I'm saving that for the ribs part. It's numb now so I let go of Paul's hand but he doesn't seem to want to let mine go. Shit.

Okay I like Paul and all, hell I think it's more than 'like', I'm just not sure what it is yet. I feel like I have to be around him, I mean I just met the guy not too long ago! Anyway, like I was saying, when I not around Paul I get really antsy and can't sit still. I want to be with him 24/7 but I don't at the same time. Can I make up my mind already? I look over at Paul; he's too busy looking too interested in what Doc's doing down there so I get to look as much as I want. I don't know why but there's just something about him that I can't put my finger on. Sure I've seen hot guys, dated a lot of them, but none of them compared to him. He was on the hundredth floor and compared to him they were on rock bottom.

So Doc gave me some shit that was going to make me go to sleep so he can fix my ribs or something, I wasn't really listening 'cause he had already given it to me. I was wondering off to the land of milk and honey. Well in my case it would be rock n' roll. Paul's still holding my hand and I turn to look at him. "You' re fuckin sexy as hell."

"Oh really? What else am I?"

"Paul it doesn't count when she's drugged." I turn me head and look at Quil. "'Sup Hommie? Quil you're so awesome, I love you man." My vision is starting to blur and I see rainbows, weird.

"Hear that Paul? She said she loved me before she said it to you."

"Doesn't count dumbass." I turned to Paul again. "I love you to Paul…" The last thing I heard was Paul laughing.

Ugh. My head hurt. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was still in Quil's room but it was a little darker outside. I could hear people downstairs, scratch that, a lot of people. I was so tired I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, dreaming of Paul and a weird brown wolf. Why? I don't know.

I heard a ringing and I woke up. Paul and Quil were arguing and Quil had an alarm clock in his hand and was hitting a button on the top. "Doesn't freakin work man."

"How do you not know how to turn off your own alarm, Quil?"

"Stupid buttons stuck or something." Paul grabbed the clock and threw it out the window. I heard the thing hit concrete and finally stop ringing. "Gosh you guys are loud. Can't a chick sleep?" Paul smiled and Quil rolled his eyes. I looked under the blankets and saw I was still in the bathing suit top and trunks. I got up, which hurt like a mother, and looked at Quil. "Umm, my clothes?" Quil went to his dresser and grabbed my clothes. "Imma take a shower." I said while walking past the guys. I could feel them staring at me but I didn't turn around, just kept going till I got to the bathroom. I turned the knob all the way to hot and let the water hit my back. Ahh, felt good. It didn't last long, after about an hour I was dressed and ready for breakfast.

I walked downstairs and saw a very confused Quil and a frustrated Paul. Quil had a box of pancake mix and him and Paul were looking at it. Dumb-dumbs, don't even know how to add water to make batter for pancakes? Gosh, these guys are hopeless. "Confused?" They looked up and nodded. "Give it here." Quil tossed the box to me. "The directions are right here. All you have to do is add water. Paul, if you eat as much as Quil does than you guys are going to have to make the whole box." They still looked like they had no idea what I was saying. "I know, we can go to Emily's!" Okayyy…. I have no idea who this Emily is.

"You'll like her, she's really nice." Paul better be right or else….

"Let me go get my sweater so we can leave."

"I'll get it." Paul raced up the stairs and came back with it. This guy was getting a little too comfortable with doing stuff for me, it's not that I didn't like people doing stuff for me…no wait it is that. Ha! Maybe just today, but that's it. Tomorrow he is not going to lift a finger for me at all. We got in the car and headed to this Emily's house. "Oh shit!" Paul turned around and looked at me. "What? Are you hurt?" Quil slammed on the brakes. "Fuck Quil, my damn ribs!" I was holding my side. "Sorry!" Yeah he better be damn sorry! "I was just thinking about Vicky, I didn't call her to say I was staying at your house."

"Oh I called her and told her you were staying, although I didn't say anything about you falling off the cliff either." Great I'm not saying shit to her; if I did she would most likely throw some hissy fit. "So…who's house are we going to?"

Paul turned around to face me. Damn fool still had a smile on his face. What was with him? Is he always this happy? "Emily's Sam's wife, she's the best cook ever!" Man these guys were into food! Sure I liked my food, don't get me wrong but they liked worshiped it! It was down right ludicrous! Paul was still looking at me and I was seriously getting tired of it so what did I do? I stared right back at him, straight in the eyes, and did not blink once. "What are you guys having a stare down or something?" I answered Quil without taking my eyes off of Paul. "Or something."

It didn't take long to get to Emily's so we were there in no time. Paul helped me out of the car, with me protesting the entire time that I was able to do it on my own, and stepped inside the house. Quil didn't ring the doorbell or knock so I guess he's been here before. The house was warm and homey. It was painted a warm yellow and had I could tell it was decorated by a women. I could hear the sounds of people arguing and I knew it was boys from the deep set of their voices. Paul tried to grab my hand but I quickly stuck them in the pockets of my baggy jeans. He seemed kind of annoyed but didn't say anything. We walked through a door and into a huge kitchen.

When I saw the living room it was average size but the kitchen looked like it had been redecorated and boy was it top notch. There were tons of people, no wait there were mostly guys. "Everyone this is Payton, Paul's imprint." What in the world did Quil mean by imprint? Paul slapped Quil upside the head. Did I miss something…?

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you!" This woman came and gave me a bear hug, I hugged her back, she had a huge scar on her face but it only added to the beauty. "Your so pretty!" Okay I didn't mean to shout it but hey, I like to speak my mind. "I'm Emily and you're very pretty too." I smiled and turned to the man that was standing next to her. I stuck out my hand. "Payton Tanner." He took my hand in a firm handshake. "Sam Uley." I met a bunch of other people, most of which were from school. There was Jared and Kim, Embry, Brady, Seth, Collin, Leah, and Jacob. I tried very hard to remember all of their names, but failed miserably. We sat down and ate. Paul was right, Emily was the goddess at making food, and it was HEAVENLY! I ate every last bite and would have licked the plate too if I knew the boys wouldn't make fun of me. But it turned out that they were the ones licking the plates instead. I helped Emily with the dishes and went to sit in the living room.

I chose to sit in the floor near Quil's feet, Paul wasn't very happy about that but I was trying to separate myself from him right now. He was a little too clingy, if you know what I mean. Plus, I didn't rust myself when I was around him. "So…why do you dress like a boy?" Leah asked after a while of sitting in silence. It kind of caught me off guard. Leah was sort of well, a bitch. "Why aren't you wearing a dresses?"

She lifted one eyebrow. "Because I don't want to."

"Then there's your answer." She gave a mocking snort and turned away from me. "Anyways, Jared how'd you and Kim meet?" He was about to talk but Kim butted inn. "Well he didn't really like me much—"

"Did too."

"but then when he saw me it was like love at first sight!"

"Cool." We talked for a while. But then I looked at the time and realized I had better be heading home. I was surprised Vicky hasn't called. I stood up and stretched till I heard my bones pop. "Hate to be the party pooper but Vicky's gonna have a cow if I don't get going."

"Aww…come on and stay just a little while, please." I got really close to Seth while staying over. I mean he's a cool kid. Funny too but to tell you the truth Paul was kind of freakin me out man, I've been here for hours and the guy won't stop staring and he hasn't said a word. "I'll see you at school." I said later to everyone and headed out the door. I barley got to the door before Paul came up behind me and opened it for me. "Do you want a ride?"

"Naw that's okay, I feel like walking."

"You sure…I don't mind…"

"I'm sure." I walked through the door and guess what…. it was freaking raining! Well this is Washington and all but why now?

"Still feel like walking?" Ha! Yeah. "I think I'll take you up on that offer of yours." He smiled and led the way. You're lucky it's raining punk. We walked to his car. It was nice I had to admit it. "Nice ride." I don't know much about cars but I knew it was a good car, old mustang, black. "Thanks. My dad bought it for me." We got in the car and he started to drive.

"So where are your parents? They weren't at the house were they? 'Cause I 'd feel really crappy if they were, but now that I think of it most everyone there was a teenager."

"No they weren't there. My dad died when I was five and mom's at home."

"Oh sorry." Now I feel shitty.

"S' okay. Why'd you move over here?" I knew this was going to come up. Midas well get it over with. "My parents were killed in a car accident so I came up here to live with my Aunt Vicky." I didn't cry, I'd cried for over a year straight. "Sorry."

"It's fine. So umm…thanks for saving my life yesterday. God knows I was waiting for Quil to get his ass down there and get me but no."

"He was getting ready to jump in there but I did it first."

"Well thanks anyway. Hey by the way did your fever ever go away?"

"What fever?"

"Well when you carried me out of the ocean you were like really hott. Like burn your finger in the iron hott!"

"Oh umm, I did have a fever that day but it's gone now." He didn't sound very truthful so I decided to check for myself. I reached over and grabbed his hand. "Holy shit! You're still warm!" He didn't let go of my hand but looked over at me shyly. "My temperature has always been like this."

"Oh okay, as long as you're not going to fall asleep at the wheel or something. I might have to like punch you in the face or something."

"Well I'm not going to fall asleep at the wheel now. I saw the way you beat up Lindsey and I don't want that to happen to me."

"That was totally her fault! She couldn't keep her big mouth shut." We talked all the way to my house. It turned out Paul was an Okay guy, who'd a thunk it?

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh crap, I forgot to get my sweater!"

"Quil stuck it in the back." "Oh." I reached in the back and grabbed it. When I turned back around Paul was a few inches from my face. Okayyy. I wanted to reach over and press my lips to his…No!!! I pulled back and opened the door. The cold air helped a lot. "Look Paul, don't get me wrong your real nice and extremely hott but I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now, okay?" His face fell. "Aww, come on Paul don't look like that I'm sorry okay? I'm just you know? Paul I don't want you to be sad and all but it's just—"

Paul took the opportunity when I started to babble and kissed me. I quickly shoved him off, I knew if he wanted to he could've stayed where he was but he leaned back. He looked wild. His eyes were dilated a he was breathing fast. I was breathing fast too. Gosh he was sexy! "Fuck!" I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him over to me. Oh he came alright. He rushed forward and put a hand on the back of my neck and growled? Yeah he growled. Oh this sexy beast! I licked his bottom lip and in return he bit mine. Oh that felt good. I smiled and he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. It was just as hot as his body. I moaned and so did he. I was out of breath so I unlocked our lips.

He moved onto my neck giving me kisses and started to nibble, it stung but he licked away the sting. Damn him! How was I supposed to stop when he was doing this? Anybody? The answer was I couldn't! My hands had a mind of their own and were caressing his body. I couldn't get enough of him. He was everywhere! The car windows were starting to fog up. He pulled me out of my seat and placed me on top of him, which left me straddling him. I kissed his jaw and he nibbled on my earlobe. I went back to kissing him and he grabbed hold of my hips and crushed me closer to him. He took off his shirt and was about to do the same to me when we hear a knock on the window. Who the hell was interrupting?!!!

Paul didn't stop he was still kissing me and I had to pull back, which wasn't easy. "Paul, someone knocked on the window", I managed to get out. I crawled back into my seat while Paul put his shirt back on. We got out of the car but no one was there. "I heard someone! Seriously! Didn't you hear anything?"

"No. I was a little too busy" he said but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking over towards the woods. Weird. "You should go inside now." Way to ruin a moment! I turned around and stomped into the house. When I turned back around Paul was gone.

**Paul's POV**

I can't believe I let a fucking bloodsucker get so close to Payton! I phased back to human and walked into Sam's house. "Paul what's wrong!"

"A leech was at Payton's place. I got her inside and tried to find it in wolf form but lost it's sent in the water."

"We'll call the guys and find it. Paul calm down and go outside before you phase!" I went outside and phased. Sam and I went into the forest and waited for the guys to come.

_How could a bloodsucker get that close Paul? _I knew Quil would be mad but I was angrier with myself for letting it happened.

_Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!_

_Seth be patient. Paul, where did it head?_

_I followed it East but lost the trail in the water._

_Okay then we'll go see if we can catch the scent—_

Right then I heard my name being screamed. Payton.

**OOOOHHH O CLIFF HANGER...AGAIN!!!....PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!!**


	8. FIGHT

**DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSION JUST YET.....I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING AND ALL BUT HEY, I HAD A BUSY WEEK!!! BUT I COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM U GUYS ....HERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**Payton's POV**

I walked inside the house and slammed the door. I was pissed, no I was BEYOND pissed I was furious! How could he just take off after doing what we just did? Gosh I feel like a slut, how could I have just given myself to him like that? But he was so sexy and cute and…and… Oh who am I kidding, anything female would have jumped his bones. Agh I was getting nowhere! I stomped up to my room and slammed the door. And of course Vicky is going to ask what's wrong when she came home. Great there's her car. Front door opening and closing, keys on the table, coming up the stairs, and Q the knock on the door. _Knock, Knock._

I got up and opened the door for her. I went back to the bed and sat down. She sat down at the foot of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" How the hell did she know? I shook my head. I didn't want to have a talk about what me and Paul did in the car, and to my Aunt? No spank you. "So do you want to tell me where you got that bruised on your jaw from? You know you can tell me anything, right? Now if a boy is hitting you…."

I turned to face her. "No! No, it's nothing like that, really. I was just cliff diving with Quil and I sort of hit my face."

"So this is about a boy?" I nodded. I was sort of shocked that she wasn't on my case about going cliff diving, but then again this is Forks we're talking about there's nothing t do here. "This Quil? I know a Quil."

"No not Quil, he's just a good friend of mine." I was not going to say his name, what if she knew him?

"Well am I aloud to guess?" I shrugged. Knock yourself out sweetheart. "Is it someone from La Push?" I nodded. Close but not the target. "Well I know a few so it narrows it down to the ones that go to your school. Hmm, I know a Jared, Collin, Seth…." She went on practically naming everybody in my school that was male. Was she going to say his name? If she did I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. Act cool and like nothing she says matters, Payton. "…. Brady, Embry, Paul." Shit, I must have jumped an inch off the freaking bed, and she noticed. "Paul?" She'd know even if I didn't confirm it so I nodded. "Paul?"

"Yes Paul."

"Oh no! You are not dating him Payton! He's nothing but a troublemaker!"

"Oh and what are you going to do to stop me, huh?" I know I was mad at him but she had no right to ban me from seeing him at all. Plus, just imagining myself not being able to see his big brown eyes kind of…eh made me sad. There I said it!

"Do not use that tone with me, Payton, you're grounded for a week!" She slammed the door. "Well that's fine with me!" I heard her door slam and the sound of her stereo full blast, blaring her dumbass country music. I got up and walked to the door, opened it and yelled and made sure she could hear me. "I can go out with whoever I want, even if it so happens to be PAUL!" Okay I went a little overboard with screaming Paul's name but I had to make sure she heard me. I slammed and locked the door and went to lie on my bed. I put the pillow over my head to try and drowned out the sound of her nasty ass music.

I hate this I hate this I HATE TH—

Someone yanked me off the bed to make me stand up. Oh shit, I didn't know that she would actually come to kick my ass, I mean it's not like I could hit her…she's old for crying out loud! Wait a minute that's not Vicky it's Fucking PAUL! What the hell was he doing? "What the hell do you think your dong and how the heck did you get in here?"

He was looking me over. "Are you hurt? Any cuts? Did he bite you?"

I tried to pull away but he didn't let me. "What are you talking about? Did who bite me?" He still wasn't listening to me and he was shaking, the dude was like a human vibrator! Eww…bad mental image. "Paul you're scaring me!"

That seemed to snap him out of whatever was wrong before. "I heard you scream."

"Yeah, I was fighting with Vicky."

"Oh." He let my arms go and crushed me to his chest, which was bare! Oh shit his WHOLE body was bare!!! I pulled away and turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Your fucking naked Paul!"

"So."

"So? So? What do you mean 'so'? Put some clothes on!" I was still turned around with my eyes covered.

"I don't have any."

"Agh, wait here." I peeked out of my room to make sure Vicky was still in her room, I didn't want her to get a peek at what was in my room or more like who was in my room. The coast was clear. I walked out and made sure to shut the door. I walked to the cabinet and pulled out Uncle's old clothes. Was stealing a dead mans clothes wrong?

I snuck back to my room. Vicky's music was off and her light was too, she must be asleep. I came inside with my eyes shut and held out the bottoms, underwear, and a white t-shirt to Paul. "Here get dressed you flasher." He took them from my hands while I turned back around. I wasn't going to sneak a peek because I was supposed to be mad at him but I knew if I saw his bare body I wouldn't care about anything anymore. "I'm descent."

I turned around and had to hold back a laugh, though I did smile. "How do they fit?"

"They're a little snug but that's okay."

"Snug is an understatement. So why are you here? And more importantly how in the world did you get in here, you couldn't have jumped."

"Haven't you ever heard that adrenaline can make you do some pretty unbelievable things?" Yeah right.

"So you said that someone bit me or something? And why did you think I was hurt?"

He looked like he didn't want to answer but I wasn't letting him off the hook that easy. "I'm waiting…"

"Well…umm…"

"What were you doing anyways? Hanging outside my house like some stalker freak?" Please say no 'cause if you don't it's going to be a lot more complicated than I thought it was. "Well I left but then I came back and was going to apologize about leaving…." Well that sounds believable enough. "And your excuse for being naked is? Were you hoping that after I had kissed you you were somehow going to end up having sex with me?!"

"What?! No! N-no never!"

"Oh, shit. I was going to kick your ass right now." But still. "So…look Paul. I know that we sort of umm…made out in your car and all but I really don't want to be in a relationship like that right now and before you start to say anything there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind, just except it for now. Maybe I'll change my mind or something later on but not right now, okay? Please?"

Paul looked really disappointed but I couldn't look him in the eyes, it was too painful. When the hell did I get so sentimental? I sound so girly and I hate it! "Can we still be friends?" I looked at him then. He looked like he had a little bit of hope in him and I knew I didn't want to demolish it. "Yeah sure. But remember 'friends'."

"I know I know."

"So are you going to leave now?"

His face fell. "Want me gone that bad, eh?"

"Well I sort of have to sleep and all."

"Oh right! Sorry, umm I guess I'll see you at school or whatever?"

"Yeah." I walked over to my window and opened my widow all the way. "I still don't get how you made it all the way up here. Come on I'll walk you to the front door. Wouldn't want you to break a leg." He shook his head and we snuck downstairs. "So I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned forward; to give me a kiss or to give me a hug I'll never know 'cause I socked his arm. He looked a little confused. "See you later friend." I emphasized the word friend.

Then I went to bed and dreamt of Paul. Even if I wasn't with him in real life I was still with him in my dreams. And I liked it.

**I KNOW, I KNOW...IT'S SHORT BUT I HAD TO GET ONE UP. DID U GUYS LIKE IT??? I HOPE YOU DID ....ANYHOO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!**

**XOXOPAULOXOX  
**


	9. WHAT THE HELL?

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT i got graduation coming up so i was a little busy.....but don't worry i haven't forgot about you guys**...**this ones a little short but I hope you like it!!!!.......oh and by the way did you guys catch the new moon trailer??? it was awesome!!!! if you havent then you can go to ...............or you can just go to good old youtube if you want ...but anyhoo check it out......loves it!!! .....alright i'm babbling so i'll shut up now and let you guys read and all......**

**Paul's POV**

As soon as I was out of Payton's room I didn't change right away 'cause I didn't want the guys (except for Leah) to find out that Payton didn't want to be with me. I sure as hell knew that when they found out they were going to tease me up the ass for it and I did not want that to happen. I walked to my house, it wasn't that far and it was better than having everyone in the pack know my business. Sam was for sure going to kick my ass for not telling him what was wrong. Sure I ran off when I heard Payton scream my name but how was I supposed to know she was arguing with her Aunt? Oh well, he's just gonna have to deal.

I walked up to my house and opened the door. I could already smell Sam. Great. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Where the hell have you been? And why did you just run off like that?" I was going to answer but he just kept on going. "I had Embry and Jared follow you but they said that they couldn't follow your sent over the river and then you changed so we couldn't call you!"

"Sam I was busy. I went to see Payton."

"So you all of a sudden stopped talking and took off? We had no idea were you went!"

"I heard her scream my name so I took off, when I got there she was just having an argument with someone."

Someone snorted. "And how did that go? Did you bring a change of clothes or did you just let it loose?"

"For your information, Jacob, I shredded my clothes in the woods." Jacob, Quil, and Jared busted out laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah. Laugh it up all you want. You guys wait till you imprint then I'll be the one laughing." After that they left my house…. and I went straight for the fridge.

Ummm. Do I feel like left over spaghetti or do I feel like chocolate cake? There was no competition with Emily's homemade chocolate cake. I grabbed the cake in the Tupperware and a fork. I walked over to the leather couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Then I dug in.

When I was finished I was tempted to just throw the stuff in the sink but I didn't want the house to get messy again so I did the unthinkable, I washed it. Yes you heard me, I. Washed. My. Dish. After that I went to bed and of course dreamt of Payton. What I dreamt you will never know.

*******************************

_Next Week_

**Payton's POV**

I hate Mondays. Maybe if it were named something else I would actually take a liking to it, but other than that I hate it. I do the every Monday to-do-list. I get up, turn off my alarm, drag myself out of bed, take a shower, try to find some clothes, try not to fall down the contraption that man calls stairs, grab breakfast, get my backpack, then head outside to face the cruel world; Full of skanky cheerleaders, I-want-to-fuck-you jocks, and teachers who are assholes.

I don't feel like running today so I decide to walk. Usually I would run all the way there and have no problem with it but today I just feel like walking. I had to wake up extra early because if I don't Paul shows up and makes me ride with him. It's not that I don't like him, I do. It's just that I like him too much for my own good and it really freaks me out when I'm with him. I can't explain it. It's like when a fan meets a fan and goes bonkers for them. I get all jittery and I can't sit still. I want to be in his arms, which is so not me. At all.

The last time he came and I told him I was fine with walking but he followed me all the way to school in his car. He got tons of people honking; he even got an old lady to give him the finger! Seriously. It made me laugh but when everybody was staring at me when I got to school grounds 'cause Paul was riding in his car, halfway out of the window trying to talk to me while steer. I don't get embarrassed when people look at me; I get it a lot when I get in trouble. I just don't want them to stare at me and then see Paul with me and start to assume we're together. Like I found out the first day here, word travels fast in a little town like La Push.

I told Paul that we were just friends and he said that he knew and said that if we're just friends then he could give me a ride to school. But I told him people would start to talk. He didn't seem to mind that at all. So here I am stuck waking up every morning at 5:30 so that I can escape him unseen. This is the first time so I'm hoping it works. It won't end up working tomorrow for sure, he'll probably wake up earlier or he might even go as far as to sleep on my doorstep. I wouldn't put it past him.

The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stand up. I want to turn but I'm too scared to look. Its just Paul. Yeah, it's just Paul. Sure…just try and make something up so you don't feel scared anymore. I have to turn. If I don't what if some lunatic stabs me or something? It could happen. Okay stop acting like such a pussy already and turn your ass around!

I turn around, expecting to see Paul's car or a mugger but I don't see anyone. WTF? I know I for sure felt something but there is absolutely nothing there. I decide to go and back track a little. Maybe I'll see someone in the woods or something I missed? I walk back and even brave it out to walk a little ways into the woods. But there's nothing, absolutely nothing. Not even a rabbit or a squirrel. Weird. I shrug it off and start my walk again to school.

I make it to school but Paul's car isn't anywhere to be seen. Where the heck can he be? He hasn't missed a day since I've been here, why now? Did I say something to tick him off? I feel like such an ass now. Why do I feel like this? Its just Paul for crying out loud! Some guy I've only known for like a week! I should be feeling this way, I've never in my life felt this way about anyone, and I've had boyfriends in the past but not one emotion towards them has ever came close to this! Never!

I wipe away the tears that are threatening to escape and pull my hood over my head even lower. I walk into the bathroom and make sure I got them all. I'm already late so it doesn't matter. I got to the sink and pull down my hood. Yuck. My eyes are red and puffy and he tip of my nose is pink. I feel like those little characters in the Kleenex commercial. My nose is stuffy too. I feel like shit and I look like it too. All this for a guy. Life's a bitch right now. I clean up as much as I can and get ready to walk to class but I hear some one coming. I go into the last stall and crouch on the toilet. It's a someone with heels. "…. glad she didn't show up today."

"Yeah she's a total freak show."

"If she weren't such a bitch and didn't wear boys' clothes she might have a chance of actually being one of us." No way in hell that is going to happen. And what did they mean 'one of them'? Like they're some aliens or something. Maybe they are. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. Only a little while longer until first period is over. The bitch squad left and I walked out of the stall. I should have taken all three of them. Lindsey is nothing. Stacey is a pretty big girl…if you know what I mean, and Tania, well let's just say I'd like to pull a few locks out of her strawberry colored hair.

The bell rings and I rush over to second. Quil might be able to tell me where Paul is. Not that I care or anything. Yeah right… I'm dying to know! I practically run to my seat and wait till Quil comes. He walks in talking to Fern, how cute. But right now I'm screaming in my head… Sit your ass down man! He sees me and his smile disappears. What the hell did I do? He sits in his seat and doesn't even say a ''sup' or even a nod of the head in my direction. We have a while till the teacher gets here.

"Quil", I whisper. He doesn't even stiffen when I call his name. "Quil", this time I don't whisper.

He whips his head around to me with an angry look. "What." He doesn't yell it but he intenseness in his voice makes it hard for me not to flinch and he's sort of shaking.

"What the hell is wrong with you and why are you so damned mad at me?"

He didn't say anything he simply turned back around. First Paul doesn't come to school and now Quil won't talk to me and is mad at me for only god knows why? Quil was like a big brother to me. What t he hell could I have done to make him so mad? I tried to think back to everything I did in the two weeks I've been here but nothing was coming up or even giving me a clue to what I could have done.

So I did what I always do. I sucked it up and stopped being such a pansy.

*********************************

_After School_

Paul never showed up, at all and Quil didn't talk to me. I asked Fern if Quil was acting weird but she said he was his same old self. So it was just me he was acting weird with? It was starting to piss me off. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. Even if I had to do something I didn't want to.

**SOOOOO......I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT...I KNOW...I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE BIT OF A CLIFFY BUT DON'T THEY JUST MAKE LIFE MORE INTERESTING??? NO/YES??? WELL THEY'RE INTERESTING TO ME SO YEAH...DON;T WORRY I'LL BE UPDATING SOON!!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME SOME MUCHO LOVIN!!!  
**


	10. BUSTED

**THERE YOU GO GUYS....I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS FUNNY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO!!!............**

**Payton's POV**

So here I am in front of Paul's house. I'm here to get me some answers. Things to find out: where Paul is and why he didn't go to school today. Is he sick or something? And secondly is why Quil is acting like suck a douche bag. Did I do something to piss him off or was he just having an off day? Sure I've had my share of days but I always either called and said I was sorry for acting like an ass or I had the guts to tell them I was having a bad day. But did Quil even tell me anything? No. Hence the douchebaggeryness. Do I feel comfortable coming here for answers? Not at all. But I do want to see Paul, even if it's only a while. I mean what's with guys here? One minute they don't leave you alone and the next they don't even call in sick or leave a note or tell you why their all of a sudden sick of being in your presence. Okay I'm going to stop because I'm just babbling again, which I don't want to do. Stopping now.

Okay I'm walking up the driveway. If your wondering how I know where he lives it's only because he told me like a gazillion times, probably hoping I'll visit, and I'm so not some kind of stalker…so there. Back to what's happening…I'm now getting ready to knock on the door, yes my hands are shaking a little. So I make a fist to stop showing everyone I'm scared shitless right now. I knock but no one answers so I ring the doorbell. Helloooo. Anyone home? I guess not. I turn around and get ready to walk back home when I hear a guy's voice—not Paul's—say 'I'm coming'. Don't sound too excited, you might break something. I walk back to the door and a huge guy—I think his name is Collin—that has the same colored skin as Paul answers.

"Can I help you?" Jeez, am I irritating everyone today?

"Yeah, I'm looking for Paul." The guy looks me up and down. What is this a model inspection? I mean come on, let me the hell in!

"He's in the shower." He's closing the door on me, but I'm not giving up that fast. I stick my foot out. Good thing I don't wear sandals or anything 'cause if I did this dude would have hurt my foot. "I think I'll wait for him." I don't let him answer I just push my way past him and walk into Paul's house. It's cute. You can tell it's a guy's house 'cause there is just this aura about it that screams 'boys live here'. I walk into what looks to be the living room and see two other guys. I recognize both of them, Seth and Jacob. I decide to get comfortable on the black leather couch so I plop myself down. "Hey Seth…hey Jacob. What you guys up to?"

Jacob nods and Seth turns around to face me. "Hey Payton. Want to play?" Boys and their damned videogames. "Naw it's okay, I'm not really good at those things. But I'll watch." He nods and turns back around. They're playing some racing game and Jacob is for sure winning. Collin walks in and sits in the love seat on the side. He stares at me and I'm thinking what the hell is this guy's problem. So I ask him but only after about five minutes. "Look Collin, that is your name right?" I don't wait for him to answer but Seth and Jacob pause the game and turn to see what's going on. "I don't know what your problem is but you've been glaring at me for five minutes strait and it's starting to bug the sit out of me."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? Stop fucking staring at me and close your eyes or turn around or something!"

"Why should I?" Now he has this smug look on his face and I want nothing more to do but to slap it right off of him. "If you don't then I'm going to kick your ass, literally." He stands up and starts to shake like Paul did and I'm thinking what the hell? But I stand up too and glare right back at him. Jacob is trying o push Collin outside with the help of Seth while Collin is going off on me calling me every name in the book but then again I'm giving it right back to him. Who does he think he is? Is it just me or do people in La Push have a short fuse or something? They get him outside in the back but I'm tired of this shit so I decide to leave.

I don't walk out…no I storm out and break into a run and head to the forest to burn off some steam. Freakin men! Great now I'm shaking with anger too. Seriously shaking? What the hell is wrong with me? I take a few breaths to calm down and it seems to help but why the hell was I shaking? I shake my head and decide to walk back home. Well that was a complete waste of my time. Nothing accomplished, well of course I found out that there was nothing wrong with Paul. Why didn't he come to school today? Collin—that ass—didn't say he was sick or anything so what could be wrong?

You're over thinking it Payton. He could have just woken up late and decided _I Midas well miss school. _But after a week of bugging the hell out of me you'd think the guy would call. Seth was his same old cheery self and Jacob was his same quite self so what the heck was wrong with Collin and Quil? And more importantly was Paul going to act that way too? If he did he was going to get an ass whipping from me. Okay to tell you the truth I was starting to miss that attached-to-the-hip Paul. Sure I was getting tired of it but when he wasn't there today I was a little…disappointed.

**Paul's POV**

I just got back from patrolling the woods. I spent all night out there. I need to take a shower really bad. I didn't smell but I was caked with dirt and leaves, plus I needed to cool down. With both Quil and Collin I was bound to shred some more of my clothes. Quil was always grumpy when Claire wasn't around now, yes he imprinted and Claire is all he thinks about. But I can't blame him; at least his imprint wants to be with him 24/7. Collin's just mad because he imprinted on some chick named Andrea and she's going on a vacation so were all walking on egg shells around him.

I got done with my shower, got dressed and went downstairs. Collin was in the corner with his head in his hands, wearing a pair of my sweats and Seth and Jacob were on the couch looking a little scared. What the hell? "What's got Collin's panties in a bunch?" I walked over to the fridge and poured myself a glass of OJ. I was in the middle of drinking it when Jacob finally answered. "Payton." I dropped the juice in the sink and walked into the living room. "What did you say?!"

"Well while you were in the shower Payton came by to see you and Collin sort of was staring at her the entire time" I was going to jump his ass! "Wait! Let me finish. So she asked him what his problem was and they both started arguing and then Collin started to lose his temper but we got him out in enough time." Now I was shaking with anger. "You could have hurt her you jackass!"

Collin finally looked up and I could tell that he was just as scared as I was. "I didn't mean it Paul, with Andrea gone I just…I just…I don't know but I didn't mean to she started to yell at me and I started to yell back and she just got me mad. I don't touch her, promise. I would never want to hurt her, you know that man!"

My shaking subsided. "I know, I know. You just luck I wasn't down here or else I would have kicked your ass."

"I don't think you would have had to do anything because she was looking like she was going to kick his ass herself. She was scaring me man."

"She could have gotten hurt Seth and you know it." He nodded. "Where the hell is she at anyways?"

"She took off before we came back in."

"And you guys decided to wait to tell me?" Dumbasses, I left the house and went to find Payton. I could smell her. What the hell was she doing in the woods?!

**Payton's POV**

Why oh why did God make men? Well maybe to be girls' playthings, yeah probably. I take a deep calming breath and let it out. Man I'm getting tired of this. I thought moving to La Push would be relaxing somehow. I mean when I thought I was moving here it's not all that big so I thought that I would go to school, come home, sit by the fire, and read a good book or something. Wait, that doesn't sound like something I would do. Except for if it was raining. But a girl needs a little quiet time every once in a blue moon, you know?

Yeah well I didn't get that when I got here, noooo. What did I get instead? I got boss ass teacher, slutty cheerleaders, and short-tempered men. Well there is one thing I don't regret, Paul. Though right now I could tell you he was on my shit list. Was this going to get any easier?

When my parents died things just kind of went down hill from there. I got rebellious. I didn't want to go to school, I hung around with the wrong crowd, and I guess for my uncle it was too much for him to handle. When my parents passed I moved in with my uncle, who's name I still don't remember to this day. He was the closest relative I had in the city next to mine. Did I like him? Hell no. He was rich. No wait; he was beyond rich, which I guess gave him his snobby ass attitude. He couldn't handle me so he went and filed some papers to have Vicky take care of me.

Good riddance, I say. Dumbass tried, and failed, to send me to anger management. What did I end up doing you ask? Well I scared the shit out of the so-called doctor, which got me into even more trouble, but they ended up sending me to another one. But Mr. Crawford wasn't all that bad; I mean we had a few laughs. I would talk shit about him and he would just laugh. After that I went with Vick, willingly, and now I'm here. I didn't cry at their funeral because I don't like to cry in front of people. Why? Well 'cause I feel vulnerable. But I did cry in my room and the bathroom or shower. But never in front of anyone. I used to let the waterworks go ballistic! When I was mad or stubbed my toe. But ever since mom and dad I felt like I had to grow up, which meant I had to suck it up and grow a pair, but not literally. Gross.

But whatever, that is what happened. Now I don't get really close to people and I dress like a boy. Sure Vick minds, I can tell every time she sees what I'm wearing. But between me and you I think she's too scared to tell me so, probably thinks I'm break down or something. Silly Vicky, she ought to know it'll take more than that to break me.

Great so now I'm bored as hell, walking to I don't know where. I was heading home but now I just want to run. So I do. I don't want to get real winded so I start off at a slow speed but I can't keep it that long. I want to feel the wind in my hair so I pull off my hood and let my hair fly in the wind while I run. The few people passing me by probably think I'm some crazy person that broke out of the mental hospital but hell, let them think what they want, as long as they don't bug me or call the police.

Oh shit! I go sailing to the floor, thankfully I have fast reflexes and catch myself before I hit the pavement face first, which would probably hurt like a mother. I turn around and see Lindsey's boyfriend, Will and a couple of his friends. I'm sure they were snickering and laughing like the little girls they are when I was about to fall on my face but as soon as I caught myself they tried to hide their smiles and coughed to disguise their laughs. It didn't work. I walked right up to Will, the asshole, and yelled. "Just what the hell do you think your doing?"

He was still smiling; I guess he didn't get the memo like his friends. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Think your tough?"

"I sure as hell tough enough to kick your ass!" He swung at me. He couldn't punch for shit. For goodness sake, he still had his thumb in his fist. I was feeling a little generous—since I didn't fall on my face and 'cause his friends were smart enough to stop laughing when they saw that I was fine—so I dodged it, mind you if I hadn't his thumb would have been broken and all he would have to show for his hard work was a bruise that would yellow in less than a few days. Then I did what any girl in my place, well a girl with some brains…obviously not Lindsey, would do…I kick him in his danger zone. He cupped himself and fell forward. None of his friends even offered some support to help they just stood there.

But of course with my luck there had to be a freaking policeman near by who saw what I did. I tried to explain calmly what had happened but noooo, did he listen nope. He told me to be quiet and he would listen to my side of the story once we got downtown. Well I wasn't a graceful ballerina about it, yeah, I yelled at him and I poked him. I guess he didn't like getting poked 'cause he yelled right back at me and put both me and Will in his vehicle, all while telling me my rights then saying that I assaulted an officer. I poked him for crying out loud; he makes it sound like I shot a gun at him.

I shut up when we were halfway there and the only sound in the car was Will's moans. I guess I kicked him harder than I thought. He deserved it. We finally got there and he escorted both Will and I to the police station entrance and sat us in blue plastic chairs. He went to what was I guess his deck and started some paperwork. I crossed my arms and tried not to die of total boredom. So I looked around the place a bit. There weren't any crazy people with colored Mohawks and neon colored clothes but there was this guy who looked deranged. His hair was spiked, though it was way too long and was falling down on the ends. His clothes were crap and even from where I was sitting I could smell him.

I moved on to other subjects. The policewoman caught me looking at her and glared at me. What did I do? Maybe she thought I was a Lesbian and thought I wanted to do her. No spank you Miss officer lady… I don't swing that way. I quickly looked away from her piercing eyes. There was a girl that looked like a deer in headlights and was crying her eyes out beside her was a guy that looked like he was tired of hearing her. Hmm, probably was in the car with, I'm assuming the guys her boyfriend, and got caught with beer in the car or something. They'll end up going home with a warning. The guy won't call her again unless he wants a booty call and her parents are going to tell her how much she disappointed them and ground her or some shit like that.

Right now I would give anything to have my parents yelling at me.

The policeman who escorted us here walks back to us. I look at his nametag and notice it says chief Swan. A little feminine for a guy don't you think? But I don't tell him that 'cause I'm already in enough trouble. "You" he points at Will "stay here. Your parents are coming for you. You" he addresses me "come with me." He grabs hold of my arm and walks me to a part where the cells are.

"Bullshit! Why does he get to go home?" I pull my arm away.

He grabs it again, surprised by my strength. "His parents answered the phone your didn't."

"Yeah well I take it they can't, on account of they're uh dead." A look of regret crossed his face and then understanding. He sighed and looked back at me. "Look kid, I'll try you phone again but it's getting late and I can't let you go. Until then you're gonna have to wait in this cell."

It wasn't all that bad, I've actually been in one before so I was used to it. Other than the Guy a little ways down telling me all the way he was going to pop my cherry, it was okay. Well there was the problem with having to pee ad in doing so I had to do it in the toilet with no closed spaces. So I held it.

It was getting late and I really had to go. Swan came back; yes I took off the chief part, and let me out. He said I could wait outside of the cell. He let me go to the bathroom with the closed spaces. Hallelujah! After I waited in, wait, not one of those plastic blue chairs but the desk chair that turns and swivels! Okay I'm acting like a little kid but so what. I sat in the turns and swivels chair and did what else but turn and swivel? I was getting bored. "Look Swan, my ass is getting numb and I can guarantee you that my aunt isn't going to call, tonight's her Avon meeting, which can last for hours on end."

He considered this. "Okay, as long as you promise not to poke me when I'm in uniform I'll give you a ride home."

I looked at him and put of a grimace. "Well I got to say…I do like poking you. You play a hard bargain but I'm willing to compromise." He smiled and gave me the ride home. He even let me mess with the radio. I asked if I could talk in his police radio thingamajig but he said no. "Thanks for the ride Swan."

"No problem Tanner." Ugh. I hated when people called me by my last name but it was fair game 'cause I called him by his. "Try not to get into anymore trouble and take it easy on the boys out there, they might want to have children." I laughed and said goodbye. I opened the door and went to the fridge and opened it to see cold pizza. Yes! Vick loves me! I grabbed a slice and went to check the messages. I made sure to erase Swans. I looked at my cell and realized that I had a full voicemail box. And they were all from Paul! Part of my screamed YAY! And the other part wondered why? I went to the couch, clicked on the TV, and decided to give my best buddy Paul a call.

**HOW'D YOU LIKE IT??? **

**LEAVE ME SOME LOVIN PEEPS!!!  
**


	11. BANANA SPLIT

**OKAY HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER TO FEED YOUR HUNGER FOR MORE.......HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!........**

_…. and decided to give my best buddy Paul a call. _

**Payton's POV**

I scrolled down my phonebook and punched in Paul's digits. But of course he answered on the first ring. "Payton!"

"Why yes it is. I was—"

"Where the hell have you been all day? I've called your phone about a hundred times! Why didn't you answer?"

"You sound like a concerned mother for her son. Well in this case you're not my mother and I'm not your son."

"Payton…" Okay so I was stalling a bit.

"I got to meet the deputy of the town today." He didn't say anything for a while so I didn't think he got where I was going. I was going to explain it further but he started to talk. "You've got to be shitting me. I've been looking for you all day and you've been in a cell?"

"Well I wouldn't say 'in the cell' since I was only in there for a little while. I've got to say…very interesting. The time I spent in the cell was more of a sex Ed class." Thanks to the nasty ass guy who wouldn't stop telling me shit about how he would do me.

"Well I can tell you had a very exciting day. Care to tell me what dirty deed got you in there?"

I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger but stopped it immediately…too girly. "Well let's see…I was going to go to your house, wait, where are you anyways?"

"Umm…"

"'Umm' I don't know this 'umm'."

"I was sort of headed to your place now, well before you called." Yeah right, I could hear the lie in his voice but he sounded like a little boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar so I decided to take it easy on him. "Well come on over and I'll tell you then." I didn't wait for him to answer I hung up.

In the next two minutes there was a knock on the door. Man that boy must have run all the way here or have been walking like I thought. I got up from the couch with a smile and opened the door. He was soaking wet, yup it was raining. "Damn it, you could have called. I would have given you a rain check." Haha…rain check. "Get your ass inside…aren't you freezing?"

"No I'm fine. But I could use a little something to eat."

"Little my ass. I've seen the way you eat and there is nothing little about it. But if you're hungry there's some pizza in the fridge. I'll go and get you some clean clothes."

He lifted a brow. "I'm curious to how you're getting all of these men's cloths."

"Well they used to be my uncles but I don't think he needs them anymore, with him being deceased and all." He nodded and went to the kitchen while I got him come clothes. I came back downstairs and into the kitchen. There was an empty pizza box open and surprisingly Paul didn't look like he was going to throw up from eating it all. Weird. "You sure know how to put it away." He smiled. "Did you at least save me anything?" He furrowed his brows. "Of course. I could hear your stomach from all the way down here." I hadn't even noticed it was gurgling, but I just had a slice…that was usually enough.

"I somehow don't think that one slice is going to be enough." I headed to the freezer and pulled out the vanilla ice cream. "How does a banana split sound?" His eyes went huge and I was afraid he was going to bow down to me. "The nuts are in that pantry there and the sprinkles should be next to them." He went over to the pantry while I grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Don't forget the bananas. While Paul scooped the ice cream in the bowls I fixed it up. "So are you going to tell me how you got into trouble?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well as I was saying on the phone… I was headed to your place to see" I wasn't going to say why he wasn't at school 'cause he would take that as something, which is was but I didn't want him to know that ", well ask you what was up with Quil. He was acting like an asshat all day."

"Asshat?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Yes asshat, it's my word. Anyways I wanted to know if you knew what was wrong with him and while I was waiting for you your buddy Collin thought I was a big piece of steak or something because he wouldn't stop staring at me. So I spoke what was on my mind and we sort of got in a fight." He looked a little mad now, I didn't know if he was angry with me or Collin. Collin hopefully. "Then I left and went to walk off some steam and then some dumbass decided to trip me." He looked even angrier so I continued quickly. "Don't worry I caught myself before I fell. When I turned around to see who the bastard was it turned out to be Will. He thought he was all badass in front of his friends but that only landed him a kick in the groin. That got the attention of the po-po and then I had to be a smartass and poke him, which got me some time. But in the end he turned out to be an okay guy. Told me to take it easy on the guys in the town and gave me a ride home." We were eating our ice cream now.

"So I told you all about my day so what about yours? Why weren't you at school young man? I could have used a ride." He didn't know that I woke up early to escape his usual rides.

"You miss me?" He batted his eyes at me.

"You wish!" I threw a piece of banana covered in chocolate at him and it landed smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. I cracked up laughing. It was too funny. He was totally shocked!!! He got the chocolate syrup bottle. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would." Then he squeezed. It went everywhere. I tried and failed to protect my face. It was in my hair, neck and face. That's gonna be hard to get out. I grabbed the creamy remains of my banana split and poured it over his head. He grabbed the whipped cream. I ran for it. He caught me and got some on my face. I tumbled over the couch and landed on the floor. Paul came around so quickly that I didn't even see him move. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" I decide to play a little.

"Oh Paul…. I…can see…the light." And scene. I let my head fall and stuck my tongue out. He play slapped my arm. I looked back up at him. "Hey what if I was really hurt."

"You won't be getting a job in acting too soon."

I put my hand over my heart. "You mean my dream of becoming a travel-the-world actress is over? How will I ever go on?"

"Come on number one actress in the world, we have to clean up this mess before your aunt comes home." I popped back up and looked sown at myself. "Jeez Paul, everything is in my hair and on my face. I bet I only have a few dots of it on my clothes."

"In that case." He still had the whipped cream so he brought it up and sprayed my shirt. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." We cleaned up and were now wiping down the counters where the sprinkles and cherries made it out of the jars. "You should come to school like that…you look cute." Wow. Is it getting a little awkward or what? "Well I'm sure if there's any kids around here they'll be sure to like you head to toes if you go outside like that." He got this weird look in his eyes and I had no idea what he was about to do but you wouldn't believe it. He stepped closer to me and…. licked my cheek. Some of you might be thinking eww but it was sort of sexy! I looked at him and he looked down at me. Then we kissed. Not a little kiss on the lips, noooo, it was a very sexy very hot very good kiss.

I quickly grabbed hold of his hair and he grabbed me by the waist and crushed me to him. His tongue was inside; going deeper than even my toothbrush could go. He felt like lava but I was getting hot too. His hand cupped my but and put me on the counter. He spread my legs and I was straddling his waist. His finger found the end of my shirt and he caressed his fingers over my lower back. The contact felt so good I moan in pleasure. That made him moan in return. He lifted my shirt over my head then started to kiss my jaw…then moved to my neck and he lightly nipped my collarbone. I pulled his shirt over his head and put my hands over his chest. He was all man and he was all mine.

"Paul…"

He cupped my jaw. "Shh…" He started to kiss me some more and it was getting really heated up in this house, I was surprised the windows weren't fogging up.

Then we heard the door open. "Shit." I jumped off the counter and quickly pulled my shirt back on. I totally forgot about Vicky. Paul put his shirt on and looked to the kitchen door. The place was already cleaned so Vicky wouldn't mind anything like that, but us on the other hand were a mess. I looked at Paul and he had whipped cream, chocolate, and ice cream all mixed in his hair and a big chocolate smear on him from his cheek to the collar of his shirt. I didn't even know how bad I was. "Paytonnn."

"Do I look as bad as you?" Please say no. He looked me up and down. "Worse." Great. "Payton, where in the world are you?"

"In the kitchen." I could hear her heels coming our way. She looked at me…then to Paul. "Well shit Hun, what the hell did I miss?"

I looked over at Paul and we both muttered a quick "Nothing!"

"I see…" She saw that I was happy and smiling and her eyebrows shot up so high I thought they were going to disappear in her hairline. She walked right up to Paul, I was scared she was gonna yell at him to get out, but she didn't. Instead she stuck out her hand. "Vicky." Paul stuck out his hand but then let it fall when he saw it was covered in chocolate.

"Paul." He gave a cute-as-a-button smile. Wait, what did I just say?

"Yes, nice to meet you Paul. I see you've been keeping my Payton here busy" I looked at her, wondering what she was going to say next "and happy." I gave a sigh of relief.

"How was your meeting?"

She perked up a bit. "It was wonderful! A little more bribing and I'll be able to buy that flat screen."

"Great! Then we'll get all the channels, finally."

She looked back at Paul and then to me. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. Nice to meet you Paul, I looked forward to seeing more of you around here, yes?"

I looked at her then at Paul and smiled bigger than ever. Paul looked at me then at Vicky. "Of course." She nodded and left the room; walking upstairs thought I heard her say 'goodnight lovebirds'. I looked at Paul. "Well that went better than I thought it would."

"She's very…"

"Bloodcurdling?" I offered.

"A little."

I slapped his arm. "Don't worry, she gets better. Once you get to know her and get on her good side you'll love her. She's real funny, promise." We stood there for a while. "Soooo…."

"I should get home and clean up and you should go to bed…and clean up too."

"Yeah we're filthy."

"I agree." I walked him to the door. We stood there awkwardly again. "I'll see you at school?"

"What, you're going tomorrow?"

"Sadly" he sighed "yes."

"Haha."

"Do you want a ride tomorrow or are you going to book it and wake up early so you don't have to?" My jaw dropped but I quickly recovered. "You didn't think I'd leave you without a ride did you?" He ducked down and kissed me softly on the lips then turned around. "I'll see at school tomorrow."

**WOW CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE THAT??? I WANT ME ONE OF THOSE BANANA SPLITS. LOL. RIGHT? SO SHOULD i ADD A LITTLE OF PAUL'S POV??? OR SHOULD IT BE ALL PAYTON AGAIN??? TELL ME THE STUFF PEOPLE.....**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS  
**

**SO ONCE AGAIN .......**

**!!!LEAVE ME MUCHO LOVIN!!!  
**


	12. SHAKENBAKE

**SO i PUT SOME OF PAUL'S POV AND SOME OF PAYTON'S TOO i HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!**

**Paul's POV**

Today was the greatest day of my life! First Payton comes over to my house because she was concerned about me; even if she denied it I knew she wanted to know what was wrong. Then I went to her house and we kissed, well we did a little more than just kiss. But it was perfect…she's perfect. We were having a perfect time together then things got hott, which is good. But then her aunt Vicky had to ruin it. I've seen her before, she wasn't too bad but she hung around with the crowd that thought I was a bad boy, which I was, until I turned into a wolf and was now under Sam's every command.

I don't mind it much but it really strikes a nerve when I don't want to do it and Sam used his dominant voice and I all but fall on my ass, well face really, for him. Back to Payton. We have to be a little more than friends now; I mean friends don't really do all that to each other do they? If so I would have had a lot of girls that were my friends when I was just human. Yeah I was a player but now all I see is Payton. Her dark curls, her dark green eyes, she doesn't blush much like Jacobs Bella, I should be calling her Edwards Bella but Jake would kick my ass if he was reading my mind, but anyways that would only add to her beauty.

I should stop thinking about what we did at her house because honestly, I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

I change back into human form, untie my clothes, and put then on. I lost my shoes but I have a couple more pairs. I walk into my house and see that Quil's here. "Hey Quil. Where's Claire?"

"Home. How was your day with Payton?"

"I think you should apologize to her tomorrow. When she was telling me how you wouldn't talk to her she looked real mad."

"I didn't mean it, it's just that, well you know, Claire." Yeah I knew. When I wasn't around Payton and I wanted to see her I was grumpy too. He sighed. "I'll apologize."

"You'd better or she'll kick your ass like she did to Will today." He looked up at me. "She kicked his but today?"

I took a swig of V8 and nodded. "Kicked his balls." We both winced. "Got arrested for it too."

"What? You're kidding me!" He was off the couch and sitting on the island.

"Dude, get off my counter, I paid good money."

He hopped off and leaned on it instead. "Alright, alright…now back to the why."

I sat down on one of the stools. "Right so guess who picked her up."

He was out of his leaning position and was now standing anticipating what I was going to say. I felt like an old woman gossiping to her friends. "Charlie."

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "What'd Will do to set her off?"

I took another gulp. "He tried—and failed—to trip her."

We talk for a while then Quil left home and I went to bed and dreamt of Payton, like I always do.

* * *

_Next day_

**Payton's POV**

I was eating breakfast when it hit me. Was I Paul's girlfriend? I was starting to feel uneasy and I threw away my unfinished granola bar, I quite eating pop tarts after that on hit me in the eye. What if I acted like it and scared him away? What if I didn't act like it and he thought we were? Oh this isn't going to be good. Well shit! What do I do now? I stormed off to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was fine, same dark long curls cascading down my shoulder blades. Same baggy clothes, comfy as ever. He never said anything about my wardrobe. But I didn't give a shit, I wore what I wanted and no guy could change that. Then why was I finding myself in my bathroom looking at my image?

"Ugh!" I slapped the light off and left the bathroom. It was 7:05 and Paul usually got here around 7:20 so I had some time to kill. I put on my ipod and turned it up. Paper Thin Hymn by Anberlin. I was rocking out when I heard a noise—I didn't turn it up like I usually did 'cause I was expecting to here the door when Paul was here. I took off my ear buds and went to be Miss detective. Miss ass kicking detective that is.

I got off the couch and made sure to steer clear of the floorboards that creaked when you stepped on them the wrong way. I felt stupid; it was probably just a raccoon outside or something. But I was bored and I had nothing better to do. I walked down the hallway and the sound was coming from the washroom. I reached to open the door when I heard a loud crash.

I jumped back and my back hit the opposite wall. I waited to hear anything more but it was quiet. I went back to opening the door. My hands were a little shaky but I fisted then around the knob to steady them. I took a deep breath and turned the knob quickly so that if anyone was in my house I would catch who it was, I swung the door open—

And there was nothing. Bummer. The window was open and I walked over to close it. There was a red ribbon caught on the windowsill. Hey maybe someone was here after all? I grabbed the ribbon and looked at it more closely. There was nothing special about it, just a plain red silk ribbon. I walked out of the bathroom and out of the hallway and back to the living room. Shit it was already 7:18; Paul would be here at any minute!

I ran upstairs and dropped the ribbon on the dresser and grabbed my backpack and a hoody. I pulled the hoody on while running down the stairs, which wasn't a good idea 'cause I almost fell, but I caught myself before I did a face plant.

I ran outside and locked the door. I turned around and there was Paul, leaning on his car looking good enough to eat. He was wearing some faded clue jeans and a white shirt. Simple, yet on him it was something more. I walked over to the car and before he could come around and get the door for me I swung it open myself, though he did shut it for me. He went around to his side and got in.

I didn't know what to say so I tapped my singers on my knee and waited for him to say something first. Finally he spoke. "What's your favorite color?" What the hell?

"Umm…golden brown?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

We were at a stop sign. He stopped and looked at me. "Seriously?"

"Well yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. But why is it your favorite color?"

Well I wasn't going to tell him that it was my favorite color because it was the color of his eyes. Nope. No way was I gonna lay that on the table of cards. "I don't know. What's your favorite color?"

"Forest green." Shit, he knew, since that was the color of my eyes.

I smiled smugly. "Why?"

"It's the color of your eyes." Blunt much? We were quite for a bit but the Paul decided to play twenty questions, well in his case ask-enough-questions-till-we-arrive-at-school, which of course took forever because he was driving like my grandmother, which is if I had one.

We finally arrived at school. I was glad because I didn't have to answer any more questions. We went to first period and sat in our regular seats. I could feel Paul staring at my back so I felt a little tense. I took a deep breath and tried to listen to the asshole teacher who was giving me a dirty look throughout class. When the bell rang me and Paul got our things and headed to the exit, I don't know about him but I was anticipating from the moment class had began.

We were about to step over the line where I was out of Mr. Handler's you-have-to-listen-to-me space when I heard that voice I hate so much. "Tanner." Shit. What the hell did I do now?

I growled and stalked back to his desk.

He wasn't very organized. Papers were scattered everywhere. There were some coffee stains on papers in top, which was probably due to the empty coffee cup on the edge of the desk. "What." I just realized that Paul was still by my side.

Mr. assface looked at Paul. "Paul you can go to class." Why is it that he calls everyone else by their first name but yet he can't use mine? I looked up at Paul and he was angry, you could see it in the set of his jaw. "Just wait for me outside," I whispered in Paul ear. He shot Mr. Handler a dirty look before he stepped outside.

I turned back to Mr. Handler. "What do you want?"

"I spoke with your aunt and let her know that your grade in English is slipping." That little shit!  
"What the hell did you do that for?"

"As I said, your grade is slipping and I had to inform your _guardian._" His emphasis on guardian got my anger up.

"You better watch who the fuck you're talking to!" He looked scared now. Good. The little shit deserved it. Saying shit like that. I saw red, all I wanted to do was kick his ass and shut him the fuck up. But I felt someone taking hold of my arms. I instantly knew it was Paul so I let him drag me out of the room and outside. There weren't any kids around so we were alone.

I was so pissed I was shaking with rage again…like in the forest. I couldn't stop. "Payton calm down!" That got my attention.

"Why the hell are you mad at me?!" I asked through clenched teeth.

Paul took a breath; I should be the one doing that. "Payton, calm down." I shrugged out of his hold. I was calm again. "What the fuck was that?"

"Were going to see Sam. Now."

"What? Why are we going to see Sam? I could have been having a freakin seizure just a minute ago and you decide to go see a family friend? What kind of shit are you playing here Paul?"

"Has that ever happened before?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Payton."

"What!" I was starting to shake again. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Let's go to my car."

"Why the hell are we going to your car?"

"Payton. Please."

"Fine." We walked to his car. Every time he tried to grab hold of me I would pull away. I didn't like being in the dark about things. It reminded me of when the policeman took like two hours to tell me that my parents were dead. I mean there was no way around it so why couldn't he just come out with it?

We were on our way to _Sam's_ house, why? I had no freakin clue. Paul finally started to talk again. "Has this ever happened to you before?"

"What? You mean being in a car with a guy on the way to his best bud—"

"Payton, you know what I'm asking."

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

I crossed my arms. "Yes."

"When?"

"In the forest after I left your house." Come to think of it…it did happen every time I was PO'd.

The rest of the way was silent. I didn't want to talk because Paul wasn't giving me answers and he wasn't talking for whatever his reason was.

We arrived at our destination and this time Paul didn't help me out with the door. I never liked it before but he was acting like an ass right now. And I didn't like it. He walked up the steps and I followed him. I didn't even bother to look up 'cause I wasn't interested in my surroundings. "Paul? Payton? What's going on?"

I walked over to the sofa and plunked myself down on it. "Ask him," I said pointing to Paul. "He just took me out of school and dragged my ass here. Don't know why."

Sam looked to Paul while I rested my head back on the am rest and closed my eyes. "Paul?"

"Can I talk to you somewhere else, Sam?"

"Payton?"

"Sure I'm fine right here. He's kept me in the dark so far, don't see how it's going to make a difference."

I heard their footsteps leave and a door down the hall close. I opened my eyes now and looked at the ceiling. What in the name of all that is holy were they talking about? I didn't want to just sit here so I sat up and looked around. There was an Avon magazine and it made me think about Vicky. I smiled. She had been so nice to Paul; I was scared she was going to yell at me or worse him. But all she did was smile and be nice. I should give her more credit. I was getting tired of waiting here.

I walked over the hallway but I still couldn't hear anything. I got closer…a little more…a little more…

"…right in front of the teacher." That was Paul. Why was he telling Sam about me arguing with Mr. Handler? It's not like he's my father, was Paul expecting Sam to spank my bottom? Ha! Yeah right. I listen some more. "She has to be, Sam, she was shaking." What did they think was wrong with me?

"Paul, if she were shaking, like you say, she would have phased right there."

"Sam. I'm serious, Handler got her pissed and she was shaking like a freaking leaf in the wind." So I was shaking so what? Why would he be telling Sam this?

"I know, I know. But she's not Quileute."

"We don't know that. Maybe we should pay her aunt Vicky a visit."

"If she is you know what this means…"

"Yeah, Payton's a werewolf."

I couldn't hold my tongue. I backed up to the other wall. "What the fuck?"

* * *

**OH NOOOOO A CLIFFY!!! WHAT WILL WE EVER DO?? WELL WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER, OF COURSE.....IT'LL BE UP SOON!!**

**WHAT DO U GUYS THINK PAYTON WILL DO??? **

**WHAT'S UP WITH PAUL'S ATTITUDE???**

**WILL THEIR RELATIONSHIP HOLD TOGETHER???**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIW, OH AND REVIEW AGAIN!!!**

**I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW...IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND WANT TO PUT UP MORE **

**CHAPTERS FASTER!!!  
**


	13. GLASS DOOR

**This isn't a long chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer but anyways...here you go!!.............**

**Paul's POV**

It felt good to go to school with Payton that is go to school being more than just friends. I had been waiting for the day when I would have my soulmate by my side. I couldn't ask for anyone other than Payton, she was both tough and loving…I shouldn't forget sexy as hell. Last night she had kissed me with such passion that I almost went to far. She was mine and would be forever. Sure I made fun of Jared when he was with Kim but I could tell why he was the way he was. I was whipped. But I wouldn't want to be whipped by anyone other than Payton, no one else would do.

I picked her up from her house and I was glad she wanted the ride. While I drove I asked her tons of questions. She answered all of them, to my surprise and I was planning to kiss her but she looked a little nervous so I kept my mouth to myself…just for a bit. Her hair whipped around her face in the wind and I wanted so much to reach out and grab a strand of it to twirl around my finger. She laughed a lot when I asked her simple questions, I lived for that laugh, I was sprung but I didn't care.

We made it to school and we got a few looks, Payton got a bunch of girls giving her dirty looks but she didn't pay attention, yet another thing I admire about her. I was looking at all the girls that looked disappointed.

Eat your heart out girls, this pimp ain't pimpin no more.

We Walked into first and took our seats. The bell was about to ring and when it did all I did was look at the back of Payton. I didn't hear a thing Mr. Handler was saying. He kept looking at me but I didn't care. When the bell rang Payton and I walked over to the door, but Mr. Handler called her back, I of course went with her. But Mr. Handler obviously didn't want me in the room; if it weren't for Payton telling me to wait outside I would have stayed where I was.

I was still listening to their conversation. Mr. Handler just didn't like Payton, anyone with a brain could tell. He was telling her that he called her aunt to let her know about Payton's grade in English and Payton got a little mad.

Then the ass had to go and bring her parents into the mix, I would have kicked his ass myself but I would just end up arrested or worse, in jail, which was away from Payton. That was the only thing that was making me keep my cool.

Then I could smell it. Rage. Not just anyone's rage…Payton's. It was strong enough to it could be coming from a werewolf. I walked back inside to see Payton shaking. Not shaking like she was cold or having a seizure but shaking like she was about to phase. I quickly grabbed hold of her and dragged her outside, away from Handler. I knew she hater his guts right now but later she would feel bad about ripping him to shreds.

She was shaking so bad I was wondering how she could still be in her human form. I made her calm down and took her to my car after persuading her. I asked her if this was the first time or if it had happened before, she said that she had done it before when Collin had pissed her off.

I decided to take her to Sam's; he'd know what to do.

Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen, how the hell did I not know? She had been pretty warm to the touch but I never took it for anything. When she fell off the cliff she was regular. How did I miss this?

I pulled into Sam's driveway I didn't bother to open Payton's door for her since I knew she didn't like it…I didn't want to set her off. I walked into the house with Payton on my heels. Sam came and I took him in the other room to talk to him before he broke the news to Payton.

I could tell that Payton was pissed as hell about being in the dark but I just didn't have it in me to tell her.

We walked into his office and he closed the door. "This better be good Paul."

"What'd you do and how bad is it? Are there any bodies?"

"What? No! It's nothing like that. It's Payton."

"She's pregnant."

"No…it's… she's…"

"Spit it out Paul."

"We have to tell her about the legends."

He put his hand on his hip. "Well duh, don't we always tell our imprints the=at at the bonfire? Why are you sweating bullets Paul?"

"I wasn't talking about the whole imprint business, I mean I have to tell her that too but she's one of us Sam."

"She can't be she's not Quilete."

"I think we're going to have to have a talk to her aunt, Vicky. I have a feeling she's been hiding something and it wasn't a little something."

"You know what this mean Paul?"

"Yeah, Payton's a werewolf."

Right then we hear the floorboard creak and we opened the door to see a very scared Payton up against the wall. "What the fuck?"

Sam moved closer to her with his hand out in front of him like you would do for a scared animal. "Now Payton, calm down and don't do anything rash."

She was backing away slowly. "Don't I do anything? You two are the fucking psycho's saying that I'm a werewolf!"

"What's all the yelling Sam…is something wrong?" I heard Emily's concerned voice. She was just arriving home and when she walked into the house that would leave her standing closer to Paytona scared and angry new wolfwhich I knew Sam would freak out about. Ever since he had lost control that day he's always been super protective of Emily.

I knew he was going to lunge for Payton so I got ready to dive for her too. "Stay where you are Paul!" Sam used his dominant voice and my legs buckled beneath me. I was no longer in control of my body, Sam was. I could do nothing but watch helplessly as Emily rushed into the house to see what was going on and Sam lunge for Payton. She would heal though, right?

He jumped and the impact threw both of them out the glass door to the backyard. I still couldn't move and I was pissed about it too. Emily ran but stayed where she was…she knew about wolves and their tempers. Sam got off of Payton and dusted the glass off his body. I was expecting Payton to get up too but she was still lifeless in the floor. "Sam!"

He let his order drop and I rushed to Payton's side. She was in her side and had blood and bits if glass in her beck. Wolves heal fast so why was she not getting up? This wasn't good. "Call Carlisle," Sam said to Emily while I rested my hand gently against Payton's face.

**Payton's POV**

What the hell? Did these people really believe in that shit? I felt like a trapped mouse and two really huge cats were cornering me. Well at the same time they were total psychos! I started to walk a little ways back; if I could get to the door I could book it. I was a good runner but from the look of it so was Sam. He was all muscle like Paul. I didn't know if they would be able to catch me but I sure as hell wasn't going to stay here and actually listen to this shit about me being a werewolf.

"Now Payton, calm down and don't do anything rash." Who the hell was Sam trying to kid? I was going to anything I could possibly do…even if it was rash. "Don't I do anything? You two are the fucking psycho's saying that I'm a werewolf!"

I had to get to the front door. "What's all the yelling Sam…is something wrong?" I heard Emily's voice. I felt a pain in my chest. I really liked Emily and she was just like them. What the fuck was wrong with these people? I was still trying to back up to the door where Emily was about to walk through; hell I'd push her if I had to.

Sam lunged toward me. While in mid air I heard him tell Paul to stay where he is. Why? I tried to move out of the way but he was already tackling me. And the dumbass had to toss up right into the glass door.

I felt a bunch of glass hit my side and felt the trickle of the blood. Then my head hit the floor. Hard. And everything went dark.

**so how did u guys like it??? isn't paul acting like a butt??? can u guys believe she's a wolf??? like, omg!!! tell me what u think!!!**

**don't forget to _review_****...it makes me want to write more when u guys tell me u like it!!!!  
**


	14. DARN IT!

**Big problem my peeps…..I wrote chapter 14 but it somehow got erased and I have to write it all over again…..but I'm going to stay up late **

**and work all morning to deliver it to you, the fans of my story…..sorry for the delay, I just wanted you guys to know what's up……**

**IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN LEAVE REVIEWS TO IMPROVE MY MOOD**

**CUZ I'M KIND OF PO'D ABOUT IT DELETING.... BUT YOU GUYS ARE GREAT, ALWAYS LEAVING ME GOOD REVIEW , WHICH MAKES ME WANT **

**TO DO IT!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**XOXOPAULOXOX  
**


	15. PHASING

**OKAY PEOPLE....I WROTE IT AGAIN!!!! BECAUSE I LOVE U GUYS AND CAN'T LEAVE YOU HAGIN' FOREVER!!**

**DID YOU THINK I WOULD TAKE LONG????....NOPE  
**

**SO YOU GUYS WANTED PAYTON TO PHASE SO....I DECIDED TO GIVE IT TO YOU IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**I HOPE U GUYS ENJOY IT!!!  
**

**~Paul's POV~**

I had Payton clutch to my chest while I ran to the Cullen's house. The door opened for me and I looked down to see Alice, the future seeing freak. I walked right in and saw Carlisle standing there. "Follow me." I followed him to a room that looked like it was from a hospital. It was clean and sanitized; I doubt I'd be able to find a speck of dirt anywhere. I set Payton on what looked like a steel bed and stepped back so that Carlisle could fix her. "What happened?" Edward came in and saw Payton on the bed. "How is that possible?" I shrugged.

Carlisle checked her heart. "Her heartbeat is still strong but how could that be?" He looked up at me. "You said she was pushed through a glass door?"

"Yeah." I cringed at the image on Sam tackling her.

"She shouldn't' be alive with all the blood she's lost." He pulled out a big piece of glass that was lodged near her throat. "If this would have been an inch more it would have killed her." I shuddered at the thought. After an hour of Carlisle stitching Payton up he was finished. She needed stitches for her neck, shoulder hip, and thigh, and she had a dislocated shoulder, which Carlisle put back as painless as possible. Good thing Payton was out sold 'cause she would have been screaming every name in the book.

"So would you mind telling me how she's alive, Paul?" Carlisle looked at me.

I looked at Payton's still form. The only thing that told me she was still alive was the shallow breaths she was taking. "She's a werewolf."

"Wouldn't she be healed by now?" I looked to the door to see Quil.

"I don't know Quil, I don't know." I stayed there in the room holding Payton's hand all night.

****************************

_~The next morning~_

I woke up when someone nudged my shoulder. I looked up into the golden eyes of Alice. "Esme wanted to know if your hungry, Quil said I should just drag your but downstairs but I thought it polite to ask. But Quil did say to remind you that if you don't eat you'll get grumpy." I looked down at Payton. "Don't worry she won't wake up until…" She got a glazed look in her eyes. "Well if you go downstairs maybe I'll be able to see when she'll wake up."

She was right. I was hungry but I didn't want to leave Payton, but she said if I went she might be able to see when she was going to wake up. I nodded my head and kissed Payton's nose before walking out of the room and down the stairs. I could smell bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes coming from the kitchen. I walked in to see half the pack eating breakfast on the Cullen's table. Quil, Collin, Embry, and Seth were all stuffing their faces. Esme handed me a banquet of food. "There you go sweetheart."

"Err…thanks." It felt weird being nice to a leech but if it weren't for the pale skin and Golden eyes Esme would be a regular mom figure, sort of like Emily. I took a seat and forked food into my mouth with out tasting it. "Never thought I'd see the day when Paul wasn't practically making love to his food", Embry said. I smiled and began eating again. I wasn't in the mood for fighting or even play fighting right now.

"How is she? Does Alice know when she's going to wake up? Can I go see her or am I not allowed?"

"One question at a time Seth."

"Uh yeah, okay. Does Alice know when she's waking up? Everyone looked up for me to answer. "Maybe you should ask her yourself she's coming down now." Edward looked to the kitchen door, which swung open and Alice walked in. "She'll be up in about half an hour. The cuts on her are looking great, they're just a little red." I got up and ran upstairs. Everyone followed me and stood around Payton. I took Payton's hand. We'd stay here all day if we had to.

**~Payton's POV~**

My eyes felt like they were glued together when I tried to open them. I gave up and tried to move my hand. I felt my finger twitch. "She can here us, she's just not in total control of here body." The voice sounded like wind chimes.

"You're going to be okay Payton." That was Paul. I knew Paul's ass was a fucking psycho but I was glad he was here and I was going to give Sam a hell of a fucking uppercut once I had my bearings. I hear someone chuckle. "What's so funny leech?" Leech? Why did he call him leech? Maybe me mooched off people for money and it was a nickname or maybe he actually did suck on people. Long as he doesn't try it on me. Note to self: stay away from the guy called leech…I don't really like hickeys.

"Payton can you move your fingers?" Hey I knew that voice. It was doctor sexy! I got my mind back to the task at hand. I tried to lift a finger. "She moved!" Hey Quil was here too? "Yes, when you wake up you'll find that there are quite a few people here." That was golden boy I knew that voice. "Come on Payton wakey, wakey." Seth was here! "Can I leave? All we're doing her watching her make the amazing stints of lifting a finger." I 'd like to give her a personal finger right now. Who the hell was that?

"You can go Rose." Who was rose? "My sister." What the…you can hear me golden boy? "Yes, and I like the nickname." Huh, this day is getting weirder…. couldn't get anymore weirder than this. Am I really what they say I am? I couldn't' bring myself to say it. "We're not sure yet." So why can't I move my body? It's getting fucking irritating. "Give it a second." Okey dokey. I waited for a bit and tried to open my eyes. This time it worked. There was a bright light that stung my eyes. "

I quickly shut my eyes again. "Son of a bitch! That hurt. Can someone kill the lights?" The light was dimmed and I opened my eyes again, this time without the brightness. I took in all the people in the room. "What is this a freaking pow-wow?" I felt someone pull me into a hug. It was aunt Vicky.

"Your such a pain in the ass", she said why hugging me and crying at the same time.

"Yeah but I'm your pain in the ass."

"Wouldn't want it any other way honey." She pulled back and gave me a smile.

"So… I'm a fucking werewolf how weird is that?" Seth smiled and so did Quil. But Paul's face hid any emotions he was feeling. "Do I get to know how in the fuck is up or what?"

We walked downstairs where Sam was and he explained to me that he had to do what he did to me 'cause if he hadn't I would have phased and could have killed Emily. I nodded and told him I understood. Then he laid a load on me that was some deep shit. Apparently I was now a werewolf and I could turn into one, so he said. I now had a high temp. but not as high as the others and I was stronger and faster. But I thought It was unfair how I wasn't strong enough as the others. What bullshit, right?

"You have to have some of the tribe blood in you or else this wouldn't be possible."

"Vicky?"

She looked like a deer in headlights. "Well when your mother married your father I knew she was cheating in him but I didn't have the heart to tell him so I told her that she had better stop. She stopped but was pregnant, we didn't know of the father was the man she was cheating on Tim so we just said it was your father. But evidently it was the other one. I'm so sorry Hun I never thought…."

I sat there in silence. My mom was a freakin slut? This day gets crappier and shitier. What else was going to happen? "Did she tell you what he was?" Sam asked.

Vicky looked up at him. "She said he was Native American and something else."

"So that means that Payton is only like half?" Seth asked the question I was about to.

"Yes, but I don't know how that all works out. We'll have to go and see the elders."

"I have one questions. Who are the elders?"

*************************************

_~After meeting with the elders~_

So the elders seemed to like up to their name. It was totally boring to me I had no clue what they were saying. I was too busy staring at Paul to pay any attention to them. All I did was nod and 'uh-huh' to them when they wanted an answer. I felt so out of place, everyone there had that darker skin and though I had the same jet-black hair, mine was naturally curly.

When we left I tried to hitch a ride with Paul but he said that he was already taking Jared, Collin, Seth, and Embry. But that still left one seat open. I just turned around and stalked back to where Quil and Jacob were and rode with them to Sam's house.

It was me, Quil, Jacob, Leah, and Sam in the car. "So was it just me or did Paul act like he had a stick up his ass?" Sam looked over at me surprised. "What?"

"He's always been that way to me", Leah said.

"He's just having a hard time with this is all." Whatever Sam.

I was bored and I wanted some more answers. "So when I turn all…"

"Into a wolf."

"Yeah that. What exactly happens?"

"Well you usually turn when your angry but you can when you want to."

"Do my clothes like magically disappear and like become one with the fur or some shit like that?"

"Before we phase we usually tie them to our leg or something. If you don't then they'll get shredded."

"Oh but you can go right ahead and shred your clothes, Payton. I won't mind one bit."

"Shut up Quil. Your with Fern remember?"

"Hey, it's not a crime to look."

"Maybe you should get Jacob to look at you instead of him drooling over Bella." Paul had told me about how Bella left Jacob for Edward again. Jacob was my friend but we weren't as close as I was with Seth. So I don't know why I started to shake. "Quil pull over!" Quil looked in the mirror and saw me. He pulled over and stopped the car. I didn't need to be told anything. I jumped out of the car and ran into the forest. I was shaking and I couldn't stop. I felt a tremor go through my body…but I wasn't turning fast. This wasn't how Sam said it would be. I heard someone next to me. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it takes longer for you to phase because you're only half?" Really comforting Sam.

"Should I call Paul?"

"That's a good idea Quil but don't tell him what's happening just tell him that I want him to come."

"Payton I'm going to go and get Billy, I'll leave Jacob, Quil, and Leah," I growled at the mention of her name "with you. Hold in there." I felt his hand on my shoulder then he was gone.

"Do you want me to err…get Leah for you or something?"

I was panting and I was dripping with sweat. "I don't want Leah anywhere near me. Just stay with me Jake."

"Okay." We stayed like that for a while. Quil came back with the phone in his hand. "Paul didn't answer his phone." Figures, the moment I need him most he just totally ignores me. Fuck him; I can do this without him.

Sam came back but Billy wasn't with him. Where was Billy? Wasn't that the reason he left? "Where's Billy Sam?" Quil wanted to know.

Sam didn't answer him he strode up next to me. "Payton." I had to look up for some reason. "Phase now Payton." I felt the tremor rock my body then I felt warm all over. But then I heard the sound of clothe ripping. Shit! I didn't bring a change of clothes. I opened up my eyes to see not a nose, but a muzzle? Oh my gosh! I'm a dog!

"Wow Payton, your almost as dark as Sam!" I stood up, on four legs. I got to break it to you…it felt good! I could hear everything! The wind hitting the trees, the animals running around, I could even hear the river going a little ways away. I walked around a little and I suddenly wanted to run. "Why don't you boys take her for a run? Keep clear of the Cullen's, I don't want her freaking out." I gave a snort.

The boys took off behind the trees and I felt them phase.

_You're still small even as a wolf Payton._

_And you're still just as stupid, Quil._ _So this is how it feels to have people sharing your mind. I got to say, this is some creepy shit._

_You'll get used to it, _Jacob said.

When was I going to see Paul's wolf?

_When he gets here I'm sure he'll phase._

_Gosh this gets really annoying! Is this going to happen every time?_

_Yup!_

_Seth! _I took of into a run and tackled Seth to the ground. Then I licked his face. _That is disgusting Payton!_ I got off of him and sat back.

_Where's Paul? _

_Oh err…he was on his way but umm… my mom called and needed him to do something._

_Okayyyy…so are we going to run now?_

We ran for a while in the woods then we all headed to Seth's house. He said we were going to have a bonfire. It was cool with me. Seth lent me some of Leah's clothes, even though I was pissed at her I still took them, I didn't want to walk around naked. I still couldn't control my phasing so Sam had to tell me to do it.

We were all starving so Mrs. Clearwater was going to make us some hamburgers. The guys were all sitting around the table waiting for their turn when I heard Paul's car pull up. I set my plate down and ran outside to meet Paul.

"Paul! You should have been there! I phased and it was the best thing ever!"

He looked at me. "Payton we need to talk." Those were the four words that a girl just does not want to hear. But it still wasn't enough to end this daze i was in.

I looked at him skeptically. "Okay. But can it hurry 'cause Mrs. Clearwater's making burgers and I'm starved." And my stomach growled to prove it. We walked off near the woods. "This is good."

"So what is it Paul?" I've never seen him look so nervous before.

"Payton—"

But he was taking too long and I wanted to tell him so much. "I wish you would have been there. It was the most exhilarating thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so glad we can do this…and together! Can you believe we're this lucky?"

"Payton. We can't be together." I froze. "What?" I could only manage a whisper. I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

"I don't…want…to be…with you." He didn't look me in the eye. How could this be happening to me? I hadn't wanted to start a relationship with anyone but when I met Paul I couldn't stop myself. I trusted him enough to take care of my heart. Evidently I was wrong.

"W-what did I do?" I was shaking again but I was trying to calm myself.

Paul looked up at me. "You didn't do anything—"

"Then why the hell are you doing this?!"

"I just can't be with you." He wasn't looking me in the eyes.

"Is this because I'm like you? Because that is total bullshit! I had no control over this! You liked me perfectly fine before!"

"Payton, it's not you…it's me."

"What a typical fucking guy thing to say Paul. Fine you know what, you don't want me fine. Go ahead and leave me like that. I hope you're happy." I was walking away but I turned back around and I knew everyone was outside but I didn't give a shit, all that mattered was what I was about to tell Paul. The truth. "Hey Paul." I waited till his eyes met mine; even if I was on the brink of phasing I held my temper. "You want to know why I gave you such a hard time in the beginning? Because after my parents died I caught my boyfriend fucking some chick and when I asked why he said I needed to get over my fucking parents' death and move on already. It was my fucking parents that died not a far away cousin. After that I didn't date 'cause I didn't trust anyone with my heart. But then I met you and you were different. You weren't like the others. You were there for me. I thought I could start to trust someone with my heart but…I guess I was wrong. Don't worry it won't happen again."

I saw Jacob on the steps looking at me with pain in my eyes. "I guess it happens to the best of us ay Jake?" A tear fell from my face and I ran into the woods. I didn't need Sam to tell me to phase this time.

**I KNOW THIS WAS A SAD CHAPTER BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE.**

**DO YOU THINK PAYTON WILL GET PAUL BACK, AND AN EVEN BETTER QUESTION IS DOES SHE WANT HIM??**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN???**

**AND DON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE OF FORGETTING ABOUT THE VAMPIRE THAT WAS AT HER HOUSE....**

**ALL IN GOOD CHAPTERS MY FRIENDS...THAT'S ALL I'M SAYIN**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME SOME MUCHO LOVIN!!! **


	16. VAMPIRES!

**Okay so you guys are so supportive and great that I made yet another chapter for you all!!!**

**Some are wondering if the imprint broke or something but it didn't .....Paul might have said that to her but he didn't mean it and plus as you will see in this chapter things are still going on between them...lol....this was by far the longest one i wrote...11 pages of hard work...yeah but you guys are worth it!! It's got some sadness, happiness, and lot's of drama, which I love!! have at it!!! **

**Paul's POV**

I watched as Payton ran into the woods. I couldn't believe that that had happened to her. I wanted to find her ex-boyfriend and beat him to a pulp. I never knew Payton trusted me with her heart, I mean she started to like me but I thought she was still getting used to it. How was I supposed to make this better? It's not that I didn't love her it's just that I didn't know what to do. She was a werewolf now. Was she going to imprint on someone else? I still loved her but did she still love me? I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to be with her but I couldn't stop the voice in my head that said she could imprint on someone else and leave me with a broken heart.

Yeah she said that she had trusted me with her heart but she hadn't been around town yet. What if I had let us be together and she suddenly imprinted on someone? I'd be like Leah. Leah was a bitter bitch and I didn't want to end up being a dick. Was it so much to ask to be happy?

I felt someone push me and I flew back and hit a tree, which was bad for the tree. "What the hell Jacob?"

He looked furious. "How could you do that to her? Did you see her face? You fucking broke her heart Paul." No, I couldn't let him tell me lies like that. "She'll be fine."

"No she won't. She loved you Paul. Why the fuck did you tell her that?"

"She'll get over it."

He was shaking and so was Quil. I knew Quil would be mad 'cause her and him were good friends but I wasn't expecting this from Jacob. "You better hope she does or I'm going to kick your ass." Jacob was a big guy but if I wanted to I could take him. He was getting me mad and bugging the shit out of me. "Just leave me alone, Jacob. I'm not Edward." I saw the pain flash on his face.

"No, your right your not." I was surprised he agreed with me. "Edward at least had a good reason to leave her. What's your excuse Paul? Don't want to be tied down to one girl?" I didn't want to fight with him. I was already pissed and so I turned and started to walk back to my car. "Be sure to stay the fuck away from her. If you hurt her again I'll be the one to kick your sorry ass." I walked away and went to my house before I broke down crying.

**Payton's POV**

I found the river and stopped to rest a bit. I looked at my reflection. This was the first time seeing myself as a wolf, sure I saw the way I looked through the packs eyes but this was the first time through my own. I still had my green eyes, my fur was just as dark as my usual hair, and I even had a white spot on my back paw where my birthmark was.

I sighed and lay down on the cool grass to try to clear my head. I could see a line of ants walking and see butterflies fluttering above me. If I weren't in such a crappy mood I would have enjoyed the scenery. It wasn't very sunny but it was still beautiful. Everything was so green and alive. I heard someone approaching and listened. It was Leah I could smell her from here. She wasn't in her wolf form. "Look I didn't come here to argue I just want to talk. I know your mad at me for telling Jake what I did and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out." I was still turned around in the opposite direction. "I brought you some clothes so you could change. I know how it is to be a girl in a pack of guys; they could walk around whenever they want with just a pair of cut off shorts tied to their legs. We're girls what are we supposed to do? Have a bra, shirt, underwear, and bottoms tied to all four of out legs?"

I gave an agreeing yelp and phased. She handed me the clothes. "Thanks." We sat down together. "So how did you do it with a bunch of boys and you being the only girl?"

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that right now. They weren't comfortable with phasing in front of me and I wasn't completely comfy with them seeing me naked. After a while I got tired of carrying clothes around with me like some pack mule so started to put a few out here in the woods just in case. They've caught me off guard a few times but when I find out they regret it."

"Sorry for snapping at you in the car."

"That's fine, it isn't all that easy to hold your temper when you just find out. It wasn't all rainbows and cotton candy with me so I didn't expect it to be that way with you." We sat there for a while. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

I smiled at her. "No, go ahead and shoot."

"Is you're ex the reason you dress the way you do?"

"Yeah, he's part of it. After him and the death of my parents I didn't want to get too close to anyone. When my parents died I didn't want to get into a serious relationship because I didn't want to hurt that bad if anything happened to them and with my ex I didn't want to get close to anyone and give them the power to make me feel shitty like he did so I started to dress like this. People thought I was weird and so did the guys so they left me alone, which was what I wanted to happen at the time."

"So I know the positives of this situation is there any negatives?"

She got a sad look in her eyes. "You can't have children." She said it so quiet I had to lean in to hear it even with my new werewolf abilities.

"Ever?" She shook her head. "Well then how the hell are there still werewolves around? Wouldn't they be like extinct without any way to multiply?"

"No the guys can make babies all they want just as long as they're with a human female. That's what sucks for us. We can't have them but the guys still get the joy of having then, since they don't have to push the kid out or anything. But hey, we don't have our period anymore!"

"Really?"

She nodded. There was some sound coming from the bushes and then Jacob emerged in shorts, covered in leaves and thorns. "Looks like the thorn bush won the fight", I said.

He looked over at me and smiled, "it did." He brushed himself off and walked over to where Leah and I were. "Umm…Leah, your mom was looking for you."

"Oh okay, I'll catch you later Payton. Look Jake I'm real sorry for saying what I did in the car…"

"I know, don't sweat it. I forgive you." She smiled the biggest I've ever seen her smile and took off. "She can be a real bitch sometimes but there's not a lot of times that she apologizes but when she does she really means it." He sat in the spot next to me and sighed heavily. "I know your hurting right now Payton"

"Do we have to talk about this now Jacob?"

"Yes. I wish someone had done it with me even if I was stubborn. I've been where your at…so has Leah.'

I looked at him shocked. "Leah?"

He nodded. "She used to be with Sam before all this werewolf stuff. They were happy together but then when he phased and met Leah's cousin Emily and imprinted on her, he couldn't help it."

"Whoa wait a minute, what in the world is imprinting?"

"I guess for humans it's sort of like love at first sight. You meet your soul mate. The person that was made for you."

"Oh." I thought Paul was mine.

"When he saw Emily he couldn't still be with Leah it was wrong, you know?"

"Emily's really nice."

"Yeah and don't forget… 'Really pretty'." I slapped his arm for mocking what I had said the first time I saw Emily. "She got the scars from Sam." I looked at him puzzled. "Sam lost his control in front of her and phased, she was too close."

We talked for another hour or so then we decided it was time to head home. I was closer to Jake now, closer to him than even Quil.

****************************

_At Payton's house_

"I don't really feel like talking, Vicky." I was getting read to go up the stairs.

"Payton Melanie Tanner." I hate my middle name. I didn't even write it out when we had a test and had to put our full name. "Get your ass down here now."

"Ugh!" I stomped all the way to the couch and plopped down by Vicky. "What?"

"What in the bajeezus happened? You look like shit."

"Jeez, that makes me feel a lot better, Vicky…. I'm just tired is all. Can I go to sleep now or are you going to ask me twenty questions?"

"Honey what the hell happened?"

I clenched my jaw and refused to cry in front of her. "Paul broke up with me."

"Oh Payton!" She threw her arms around me. I grabbed on to her and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They came streaming down my face. "I don't even know why exactly. He was fine w-with me before but when he found out about m-me being a wolf he j-just d-didn't want me anymore."

"If he's dumb enough to let you go like that then he doesn't deserve you. I can't believe he did this to you." I could hear her sobs too. We hugged each other and cried. "I was falling in love with him. I was going to t-tell him but I didn't get a chance. It hurts Vicky. I should have listened to you and not let him in."

She was rubbing my back trying to comfort me. "No. Never say that Payton." She held my shoulders and was looking at me serious. "Don't you go closing up like a clam. I know it hurts right now but in time you'll get better and you'll meet the right one and forget about how your feeling."

"I don't think it's going to go away. I've never felt this way. I've had other boyfriends before and I've never hurt this bad. I don't know how I'll overcome this one, I don't know."

We were silent then and we just held each other and cried our eyes out. "How about some popcorn and a movie?"

I nodded. "Which movie?"

"You go ahead and pick I'm going to make the popcorn and I think I might have a stash of chocolate around here." I laughed and went to look at the movies. Vicky was a good Aunt. I wouldn't want to live with anyone else. We ended up watching The Notebook. We cried like little babies and ate chocolate and popcorn. Then I dosed off.

I was glad I didn't dream.

***************************

I woke up in the morning. I had a blanket on meVicky must have put it there. I got up and looked outside but Vicky's car was gone. There was a not taped to the fridge.

_Payton went to go sell some Avon. Left you some breakfast in the fridge…won't be back till later. Don't worry about school I already called you in sick Have fun and kick back._

_Love Vicky_

I opened up the fridge to see a big plate full of pancakes. Good! I was starving! I grabbed the plate and stuck it into the microwave. I walked back into the living room and turned on the TV. What was I going to do today? Maybe I'll go and visit Leah. She already graduated so maybe she'll be at home? I went back into the kitchen and drowned my pancakes in syrup. I was already wolfing it down when the doorbell rang.

Who could that be? I checked the time. It was 12:33 man I slept in late! I was too hungry to put down the pancakes so I took them with me. I probably looked like a pig but I didn't give a rat's ass. I pulled open the door and froze. The fork was in my mouth and I had syrup on my chin.

It was the pack. Quil and a little girl, Collin, Leah, Seth, Jared and Kim, Jacob, Embry, and Paul. Collin looked down at my plate and licked his lips. "Oh yum! You got anymore?"

I finally got my mouth free. "What the hell are you all doing here? Don't you have school?"

Quil spoke up. "We got out early, Leah already graduated, and why weren't you there?"

"I woke up late." They were all standing there. "Well come on in." I turned around and walked into the kitchen. "So what are you all doing at my house?"

Jacob came around to sit next to me on the stool. "Emily went shopping and she's the one that feeds us after school so we thought we'd"

"Mooch off of me?" He nodded. "Well I guess but I'll have to make some more pancakes 'cause Vicky only made enough for me." I handed my plate to Jacob and went into the pantry to garb the mix. When I turned back around Jacob was finished with all the pancakes except for one. "Do werewolves eat a lot 'cause I'm always hungry?"

"Always!" Seth came and stood next to me. "You're going to need one box to feed us all."

"I'll help you with the food."

"Thanks Kim. So you and Jared imprinted, right?" She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm trying to get used to it all. Hey Quil, who's the doll?"

He smiled big. "This is Claire…my imprint."

"What? But isn't imprint well, like you know?"

"Not right now, I'm sort of like a brother figure but when she gets older I'll be like err…something else."

"I get it…so your like whatever she needs at the time, am I right?"

"Exactly!"

"That's cool. Are you happy?"

"The happiest. Could be better."

"That's all that matters." I ended up making about a hundred and fifty pancakes, I can now say that I am a pro. I didn't even burn one! Everyone was full and in the living room. Leah and Seth were on the floor fighting for the changer. Jared and Kim were undressing each other with their eyes. Embry and Paul were arm wrestling, with Collin taking bets and I was playing with Claire, who was sitting on Quil's lap. Jacob was next to me.

Jake put his feet on my lap and stretched out on the couch.

"Eww…don't his feet stink Claire?"

She took a whiff and wrinkled up her nose. "Jake smwel like fwetos!"

I plugged my nose and waved a hand in front of my face. "I agree."

"They do not!" Jacob wriggled his toes and tried to reach for Claire. She squealed and backed into Quil. "Aww, come on Claire don'tcha like my feel?"

"Noooo!" We laughed and Jake settled back in the couch.

"Let's go out and do something…I'm going to die of total boredom!"

"Let's go cliff diving!"

"Good idea Collin. But I lost my swimsuit, I have to go into town and buy a new one."

*************************

_At the store_

"How do you like this one?" Leah and Kim turned around. "It's perfect…I think it was made for you!" I was a Billabong two piece that had black lining. It fit good and it was comfortable so I bought it along with some white board shorts with green lining.

*************************

_Cliff diving_

We walked up to the cliff and the guys were already wet and diving. I tried my best not to look at Paul but I found it hard not to when his chest was bare and glistening with water droplets. I could feel his stare when I took off my sweater. "Damn Payton! You should go to school like that", Embry yelled.

"Real funny. Not even in your dreams, Embry."

"Yeah you know she likes those boy clothes", Collin said and Seth burst into a laughing fit. "What are you laughing at?" I ran towards him. He stopped laughing and looked at me with wide eyes. I jumped and took him with me. We hit the water and came up laughing. We saw a huge shadow and everyone else came jumping in too. There were a bunch of splashes and then heads bobbing up and down. "Race you back!" And everyone took off into a swim.

I took off to join them but something in the water caught my eye. I stopped and put my head in the water to see of I could get a good look. I didn't see anything so I dived under.

Someone grabbed my foot. I turned around and saw Paul. He looked amazing with his hair around him framing his face. I put up a finger to tell him to wait and pointed down. He looked down past me and shrugged. We swam deeper and I could see something dark, like a cave opening. And that was just what it was. I turned around and smiled at him. His eyes went wide and I turned around and saw a huge eels face close to mine. I let out a scream. Fucking eel! The eel made me yell most of my air out.

Paul grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from it. We moved on and looked inside. It looked creepy and I wanted to go inside but I was out of air so I was going to have to go back up for air. I turned to Paul and tapped my throat. We started to swim back and I realized we had gone far. I didn't know if I could make it. I didn't want to go up too fast and get the bends. We swam a steady pace but I really needed air.

Paul looked at me and I bet my face was looking purple but I didn't look at him. He was trying to turn me to face him but I pushed his hand away. He got tired of itI guessand grabbed my shoulders roughly and made me face him. He can closer but I tried to push him away and shook my head frantically. Did I want to have his mouth on mine? Hell yes! But I knew if he did it was going to be even harder to get over him. Who was I kidding! I didn't want to get over him.

He pinned my arms and came closer to me. I closed my eyes, not because the water was hurting them but because it was natural. Then I felt his lips on mine I opened automatically and a rush of air came in. It reminded me of the first time this had happened and I couldn't help it.

I broke his hold and wound my arms around his neck and my fingers instantly went into his hair. I thrust my tongue into his open mouth and kissed him. I pushed myself up against him I couldn't help the moan that came out…it just felt so right. He responded. His hands went to my butt and he pulled me close to him, I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground myself up against him. Who was I kidding I loved this man! His hot tongue dueled with mine and we were kissing so hard that our teeth were hitting but that didn't stop me. He cupped my breast and my head fell back. I moaned.

He took my mouth again and his tongue went far. His taste was in my mouth, so manly and masculine. I couldn't get enough of him. I licked his bottom lip and nipped his jaw. Even if we were in the water I could still hear his moan of pleasure. He kissed me down my neck and I was a blob of pleasure. I wanted him. I wanted all he had to give me. Right here…right now.

He suddenly pulled back and away from me. I was surprised be his reaction I looked at him puzzled. He swam up to the surface and I followed him. "What's wrong?" My voice was still laced with the lust I had for him.

"We shouldn't be doing this Payton." His voice was husky and deep. It just made me even more turned on.

"Why?"

"We just can't." He wasn't looking at me and I wanted him to, damn it!

"Paul"

"There you guys are, where'd you go?!" I looked up to see Seth.

I was too confused to talk. "Payton found a cave and we were checking it out."

"Sweet! Hey guys Payton found…." His voice disappeared as he went to tell the others.

"Paul."

"Don't Payton." I was starting to shake.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and dove under. I went to the cave and avoided the eel this time. Paul didn't come with me this time and I was glad. I was pissed as hell and I was sad. But this still proved that he still cared for me, right? That got me in a little bit of a better mood and I went to explore the cave. It was dark but I could still see the edges so I didn't have to worry about hitting my head or any like that. There was an area to get some air and I took it.

I turned around and saw Leah. I gave her a smile and looked behind her to see the rest of the crew. I waved my hand to tell her to follow me. When Leah was next to me we continued to swim. We surfaced and saw a caved area that had an opening so you could see the sky. It wasn't rock but it wasn't a comfy mattress either. "Wow! Look at this place!" Quil wasn't here because he was with Claire on the beach but I wish he could have seen this place.

"How did we not find this place before?"

"You're not as smart as me Collin, remember?"

"Whatever."

"Hey Payton, what are you going to name it, you know since you found it?"

"Umm…let me see." What in the world would I name a cave? "Well it's not only my cave, it's all of ours. We found it together. Let's call it Beowulf! You know 'cause were all wolves and Beowulf fought the monster in the cave and all. Too cheesy?"

"Naw it's good, I like it", Seth said.

"Yeah and when we talk to each other it would be like were talking in code or something 'cause no one will know what it means." Okay Mr. Undercover.

We looked around a bit then we all sat down and started to tell scary stories. "Okay I was asleep one night", Seth said, "and I woke up and saw Leah's face!" We burst out laughing and Leah gave Seth a punch.

"I got two really good ones to tell, that is if you want to hear it?" They all nodded. "Oh I don't know…"

"You have to tell us now!" I was shocked that Kim was yelling, she always was such a pacifist. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Okay so the first one is when I was in my house…. waiting for Paul to give me a ride to school. Anyways, I had my headphones on when I heard a sound coming from down the hall. I snuck as best as I could"

"Which isn't good!"

"Do you want to hear the story or not, Jacob?" He waved his hand, dismissing my comment and I continued. "Like I was saying….I snuck over there and I found out it was coming from the washroom, now I thought Paul got stuck in the window trying to sneak in and scare me. So I put my ear to the door and I heard a loud Bang!!!" Everyone jumped. "It's not over yet. I jumped back up against the wall. I shrugged it off and thought Paul might have fallen on his ass by now. But I couldn't shake this weird feeling. I grabbed the knob and turned. I wanted to catch Paul and surprise him so I swung the door open and…" I took a deep breath. "There was no one there", I breathed out.

"Aww. Come on how is that scary?"

"I'm not done yet. So walk over to the window and look outside but there's no trace of anyone being at the window. I get ready to walk back into the hallway when something red catches my eye." Everyone takes in a short breath. "I walk back over to the window and see a red ribbon that's never been there before."

"That's it? A ribbon?"

"Jared if you'd been there you would have crapped your pants."

"I don't believe you", Collin said.

"Honest", I said and put my right hand over my heart. "I still have the ribbon in my room."

"Cree-pyyy", Leah said.

"I still got one more to go. Okay so this one happened when I first came to Forks. I'm a runner, you know I like to run and all that Jazz. So I'm going for my usual jog at night and I didn't have my ipod so I could hear all the critters around me. Everything's going great…and that's when it hits me. I feel like someone's watching me. I try to shrug it off and just keep jogging but then I get this feeling that someone's following me. I hear a leaf crunch and I start to run faster, whoever it is was running too. I'm panting but I can't hear breaths behind me, kike this animals a super or something, you know? Then I just know whatever it is it's evil. I can feel the rage and anger radiating off of it, like when a cats chasing a mouse. Unfortunately I was the mouse. I'm running and stumbling all the way to my house; I'm covered in wet leaves and caked with dirt. But I make it to the house, thank god Vicky left the door unlocked 'cause if she didn't I knew I would have been a goner.

That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me, scared the shit out of me so much I slept on the floor by the door. So how'd you guys like it?" They were all staring at me with wide eyes. What was their damage?

"It wasn't an animal that was chasing you Payton."

I looked at Paul who was now shaking. Jared grabbed Kim and put her behind him blocking her from Paul. Jacob got up and stood in front of me. "Jake why are you standing in front of me? I'm a werewolf, remember?"

"You can still get hurt, Payton, and you take longer to heal."

"Why didn't you tell me it was at your house twice! No the ribbon probably belong to it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The fucking leech is what I'm talking about!"

"Who the fuck is a leech? And stop fucking shaking you could hurt Kim!" I stepped away from Jacob and walked over to Paul and yelled in his face. "Stop it Paul!" He looked at me but his shaking subsided. He closed his eyes and took some steady breaths. "Okay now what is a leech?"

"It's a bloodsucker know to humans as a Vampire."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	17. BREAKING

**Payton's POV**

"That is so…awesome!!!"

"What?! What do you mean awesome?"

"Well, I mean it's…. vampires. You don't think that that's cool?"

"Hell no I don't think that's cool!"

"Paul please" Jared was backing away with Kim behind him.

"No! I can't believe she's actually happy about this!"

"Get over yourself Paul." I rolled my eyes and Jumped back into the water. I swam through the cave and back to the surface by the cliffs. Paul was not going to tell me what I could and could not like. Fuck that shit. He could kiss my ass!

I swam back to the cliff and grabbed my towel. I didn't give a shit what Paul said, I liked vampires…so what?

Jacob came back up and grabbed his towel. "So are there any vampires anywhere near us?"

"Yeah, sure I know a few…you do too." I looked at him shocked. "Who?"

"Dr. Cullen and his son. You met them, right?"

"You're shitting me!"

"Nope. His whole family is."

"Well, shit! How the hell did I not know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…you never asked." He shrugged and looked out at the horizon. Then I remembered Bella. "Sorry Jake I didn't mean anything by it…."

"No I know you didn't, it's fine. Hey, you hungry? I am."

"Yeah."

"Should we tell the others?"

"Tell the other what?" Seth came over to us.

"Me and Payton are hungry and wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah! I'm starving and so is Claire." Claire looked up at Quil puzzled. "Don't even play Claire-Claire you know your hungry." She rolled her eyes.

"So where we going?"

"Where does everyone want to go?"

We settled for an old burrito shack. It was a little too small for all of us to sit in so we stood outside. But the food was amazing! After that we all went back home.

************************

It's been three weeks since that day at the beach. Paul hasn't talked to me and has been avoiding me at all costs. It's ridiculous. When I enter a room he goes through all the trouble of not looking at me. When I ask him questions he answers them with yes or no or the shortest answer he can pull off. I just ignored it and talked to him like I usually would. Everyone else noticed but didn't say anything; they just averted their eyes and acted like the ceiling was suddenly the most interesting thing they've ever seen.

When it got really annoying I would leave the room and go find something else to do. He didn't show any emotion, it was like he was dead. I felt bad for him. I was still a little happy 'cause I get to see him and I had some hope after the day at the beach. He didn't touch me…hell he didn't even accidentally brush my shoulder!

Last week I somehow got stuck in the room with just us two. Everyone suddenly had stuff to do. I didn't talk to him, I wanted to see if he would start the conversation without me but he had gone the whole time watching the TV. I got mad and left. That was pretty much how it was between us. Jacob and Quil got mad every time they saw that Paul was doing his one-answer thing they would shoot him a dirty look. Leah would tell him off and he would do nothing but sit there and take it. Sam and the rest of them just minded their own business and acted like it was nothing. Emily would always try and get Paul to talk to me. Vicky would just tell me I could do better than him.

But the truth was that I didn't know if I wanted anyone else other than _him. _I was getting tired of this happening and I wanted to find a way to end it.

At school on Thursday Paul was talking to the cheerleaders and of course Lindsey was hanging all over him. After I saw that I got pissed and had to go phase and run off some steam. I expected it from Lindsey but not from Paul. Out of anyone in the school I never thought Paul would become and asshole.

I was at Sam's; it was me, Emily, and Leah. A girls' day if you will. It was a Saturday and me and Leah were helping Emily around the house, doing stuff she needed help with. Emily had found out that she was pregnant and we were picking out baby stuff from a magazine. "Oh look at this one!"

"No look at this one!" We were looking at cribs for Emily's daughter. We had fifteen and were trying to figure out which one was the cutest. I had picked out the ones that weren't pink, but Emily wanted a pink crib. So she told me that if I could find a cute crib that wasn't pink she'd think about it.

I knew Leah was really into it 'cause she wanted a kid, me? I was still young and didn't think about stuff like that, but I'm sure I'm going to be just as mad as Leah is about it when I get older.

Emily's phone rang. "Hello…oh Sam! The girls and me were just looking at cribs for the baby. Where did you forget it? Oh okay. Bye baby."

She came back to sit with us. "I have to go pick up a box at Paul's but I have so much to do!"

"I'll go." Both her and Leah looked at me like it wasn't a good idea. "What? We all know how this is going to go down. I get there and say that I'm there to pick up a package for Sam, then he'll let me in and totally forget I'm there."

"You're probably right, but don't say anything to provoke him Hun…I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sure sure." I grabbed my hoody and went out the door. It wasn't raining, which was good. I wanted to see Paul. I know I shouldn't but I did. I was biting my nails from nervousness. It was like I was going on my first date with a guy.

There weren't any cars in the driveway. Well that sucks. The door was locked so I checked under the mat. Jackpot! He was so typical. I opened up the door, put the key back, and started looking for the package. I looked in the living room but didn't find anything. Duh, the closet. Sometimes I could be so stupid. I opened up the first closet door and found nothing but some spare blankets. I went to the next one and found a vacuum, junk, and a few coats hanging. I couldn't help myself I grabbed the sleeve of one and took a whiff. It smelled exactly like him. Woodsy, masculine, and sexy as hell. I loved it.

No! Stop smelling him clothes Payton! What if he were to come in here and see you doing it, then what would you do?

I dropped the sleeve and closed the closed before I did something even more embarrassing. I went to the last closet and prayed that it'd be in there. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened the door. I opened my eyes and low and behold there was the box Sam just had to have. I picked it up. It wasn't that heavy it was actually light. I wonder what was in it. But I wasn't going to open it, what if Sam found out?

No way was I going to take that chance. I looked to see of there were any labels on it to fill my curiosity but it was bare not a mark on it. Why? I just wanted a little hint. Curiosity killed the cat, well in this case a wolf. Ha, no way was I going to let curiosity kill this wolf! I tucked the box under my arm and was getting ready to close the closet when I heard someone coming.

I quickly ran into the closet, thank goodness it had shutters so I could see through it without having to open the door and risk getting caught.

Wait, why was I hiding in the first place? I came here to see Paul, didn't I? I heard a giggle. Either Paul's voice got higher and he now sounded like a girl or there was a girl with him. I tried to peak out but the shutters only showed so much, like what was in the hallway. I decided to wait.

I listened. Then I heard some wet sounds. They were kissing! Who was he kissing? "Paul…" I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming out profanities. The sounds were coming closer. Do I dare look to see who he's with? Some part of me was telling me no but the other part knew I had no other choice. I looked.

It was Lindsey. I started to shake but good thing there wasn't anything to make noise if I bumped it. Should I phase? I was too angry I was going to have to. I quickly got out of my clothes. I let the warmth take over my body and Phased. Since I was only half it took longer and it hurt a little. But I bit my tongue to hold back the whimpers. Soon I was a wolf.

Paul was kissing Lindsey all the way to, I assume was his room. I had to get out of here. I had to escape. But I couldn't leave until they were at least in the room where Lindsey couldn't see me. They made it to his room, finally. I could smell the beer lingering on his clothes. He had taken Lindsey out for a drink, he wasn't drunk but she sure was.

He stopped and looked around when he passed the closet I was in but then continued when Lindsey started to rub him. I held in a growl.

Once they were in the room with the door closed I quietly opened the closet door and jumped through a window that was left open. My heart was hurting; I never knew I could hurt like this. It was worse than finding out my parents died…worse then the first time Paul denied me.

I ran as far as I could into the forest, ran for about an hour and let out a howl. It carried with it all the hurt and sorrow Paul had given me. He didn't want me anymore. He never would. I felt an excruciating pain..

I was done with Paul for good. No longer would he hurt me, no longer would I get mad when I saw him with another girl. He was a face among many. He wasn't a needle in a haystack he was part of the haystack. No more would he be anything else but another member of the pack. He wasn't my Paul anymore.

Then why did I still love him?

**HEART BREAKING, I KNOW! AND WITH LIDSEY OF ALL PEOPLE?!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**LEAVE ME SOME LOVIN!!  
**


	18. PRETENDING

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT HERE IT IS!!!!! HAVE AT IT GUYS!!!**

**PAYTON'S POV**

I heard Sam coming but I didn't care. I couldn't do anything but whimper like a baby. I didn't do anything when Sam scooped me up into his arms but hang limp. What was the point in doing anything anymore? I could hear voices around me.

"…wrong with her Sam?" That was Vicky.

"She tried to break the imprint she had with Paul. When you break an imprint with a person you don't want to be with it hurts like hell and sometimes doesn't work when the other person still cares for you. Payton didn't want Paul anymore so now she'll be like this for a few more hours, and then it should go back to normal. She's going to have to stay here for a few weeks but after that I'll send her home." Vicky nodded, kissed my forehead, and left.

"What about Paul?" I heard Embry ask.

"You'd better go find him, I bet he's madder than a wolf on a leash." Then someone left. I was passed to someone else and I suddenly heard Jacobs voice. "Payton, honey? You're going to be okay." He was trying to comfort me but I couldn't be comforted. I wouldn't be the same again. I still loved Paul but what if I made it seem like I didn't? What if I pretended to not care about him? That is exactly what I had to do.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I knew that voice but I ignored it and acted like it was nothing.

I was set down on the sofa. "Don't you dare come near her! Look what you did! Look!" I was aware of Jacob shaking and Paul too. Paul came to me and held my face in his hands. He had tears streaking down his face but they were false. He didn't love me anymore. He didn't care for me. He let go of my face and looked at Sam. "What's wrong with her? Her eyes looked glazed."

"Paul, she tried to break the imprint, do you still care for her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then we'll have to wait and see if she feels the same way then."

"What the hell did you do to make her want to break the imprint?!" Jacob grabbed Paul and turned him around to face him. I didn't want to hear what he was going to say so I let my eyes close and welcomed the darkness.

**********************

**Paul's POV**

Lindsey was a slutty girl; I knew she would do anything I asked her to. I wanted to forget about Payton but every time I closed my eyes she was all I saw, all I dreamt about, all I thought about. It hurt me to ignore her when she was talking to me but I had to do it. I had to find someone else that I could be with that wouldn't imprint on someone else. Okay she was more of a hit-and-quit but I needed to get my mind elsewhere. But when I was taking her to my room I thought I smelt Payton. My senses were even playing tricks on me. I stopped thinking about her smell when Lindsey cupped me.

I continued to take her to my room where I did some more kissing but I told her I couldn't have sex with her. She complained but then she knocked out. I drove her home and then went back to my house.

I knew I had smelt Payton before, this time Lindsey wasn't here to distract me. Her smell was in my first two closets and when I looked in the third her clothes were in a pile in the corner.

I heard a wolf howl. But it wasn't just any wolf. It was Payton and the howl was full of pain and sorrow.

She had seen me with someone else. She had been here when I brought…. Oh god. What was I supposed to do now? That's when the pain hit me. What the hell was happening?

After the pain subsided I ran to Sam's house. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Don't you dare come near her! Look what you did! Look!" I looked and what I saw looked nothing like the Payton I knew. This was someone totally different.

******************************

**Jacob's POV**

I looked down at Payton. I had never seen her look so small and vulnerable. She had grown a little, like we all did but she looked small again. She seemed to cave in on herself. Paul had did this to her. Broken her heart like this. And I hated him for it. This had happened to Bella when Edward left, she looked just like her.

I could tell Paul had been crying but he deserved it. He held her face in his hands then looked at Sam. "What's wrong with her? Her eyes looked glazed."

"Paul, she tried to break the imprint, do you still care for her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then we'll have to wait and see if she feels the same way then."

"What the hell did you do to make her want to break the imprint?!" I yelled.

"I had no idea Payton was there when I brought Lindsey to my house to…." I had no idea who this Lindsey was. Never heard of her. But apparently Quil did. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Quil dragged Paul outside by the throat and they started to fight. I could hear Quil yelling at Paul while he punched him in the face. "HOW COULD YOU!"

I looked down at Payton but she was already asleep. I could hear her deep breathing. I picked her up and took her to Sam's extra guest bed.

**Payton's POV**

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room. Wait, Sam said I should stay at his house for a while. Great. I was still in my clothes from yesterday but there was my red duffle bag on the floor. I pushed the covers away from me and got out of bed. I shuffled through the clothes and found my favorite sweatpants. Yeah they had a few holes in them but they were comfy and I liked them. I didn't really get cold so I got out a tank top to go along with it. Then I grabbed a pair of undies, a bra, a pair of red and white-stripped socks, and my stuff to take a shower. I peaked outside before I headed to the bathroom. The coast was clear so I ran for it.

No one came out like I expected them to.

I didn't want the water bill to be high because of me; I didn't know how long Sam or Emily took in the shower so I took mine fast. But I did set a little time to let the water relax my muscles it felt good. When I was done I combed my hair and applied my coconut and lime-scented lotion. When I was done I went back to the room I was in and put my clothes inside a basket that was next to the door.

I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I felt like I was imposing looking through their kitchen for something to eat. I decided to go get breakfast for everyone. It was the least I could do. I had gotten up early. It was only 7:30 so no one was up.

I grabbed Emily's keys and my wallet and headed out the door. Vicky still had the car so I had to borrow from someone. I was closer to Emily than Sam, I know he's my pack leader but I was still closer to Emily.

I went to a fast food place that was called Fat Pete's. It was a catchy name and when I walked in the aroma of fried foods, grease, and butter hit my senses like a bomb. My mouth instantly started to water.

I looked up at the menu and tried to think of what to get Sam and Emily. I should probably buy some extra stuff; the pack is always there. While I was busy trying to decide I looked down at a little girl who was trying to get out of the grip her mother had on her. She was putting a pink bow on her while the little girl squealed and tried to wriggle free. Poor kid. I remember when my mom tried to put those things on me. Of course it never worked 'cause I would just end up tearing it off when she let me free.

"Yo, anyone home?" I was so busy watching the little girl that I forgot that the guy behind the cash register was calling me. "Sorry." I walked to the counter. He had blonde hair and looked like he worked out. But he still wasn't as muscular as everyone in the pack. "So what can I get ya?" He had that I'm flirting with you tone. Just what I needed.

"Well I thought I could get a second opinion."

He lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Ask away."

"Okay, I have like eight very hungry guys and I have no clue what to get them that won't completely empty out my pockets."

He looked disappointed to hear the topic of guys but he helped me. I ended up getting a few to-go boxes full of hash browns, sausages, pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles, and a little something special for Emily. The cashier, whose name ended up being Gunner, helped me take the food to the car. "With all this you'd think our feeding an army!"

I smiled at his comment. "If you watched them eat you'd get why I got so much food. Plus, I got a pregnant lady too." I said goodbye and headed back to Sam's. I remembered that if the pack were expected to be there, so would Paul, and I have no clue what I was going to do about that.

I could just talk to him and tell him that I don't want to be with him. I could just _not _talk to him at all. No, that would be cowardly of me, and I am not a baby. Well why don't I just act like nothings wrong?

Yesterday Sam said that I tried to break the imprint, well it didn't work. Yeah. Big mistake. Hurt like hell…with no prize for my trouble. So maybe I'll just act like I _don't _like him like him, you know? Knowing Paul he'll probably get mad but I don't care. After what he did he deserves it.

It's going to be hard trying to hide this from the pack but I'm just gonna have to do my best to think of thing other than me and Paul. I've kept secrets before, like robbing a house or trashin someone's car but I've never had to keep a secret from people who could see inside my head.

That was going to take some…. how would you say, oh yeah, freaking miracle!

I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. I looked at all the Styrofoam boxes. Great I'm going to need a Crain to get them in the house. I stacked all the boxes onto one another and shut the car door with my hip.

I've had a job as a waitress before but I hated it and I never had to carry this many trays and they weren't this heavy. But I managed. I walked to the door and realized how stupid I was. How was I supposed to get inside the house?

"I'll get the door for you." Crap I knew that voice. I heard him open the door and he ushered me inside. "I'll take a few of those off your hands." He started to take down the tower I had been holding up. I hid any emotion I knew he would recognize and put on my poker face.

"Thanks Paul."

He smiled the smile I would once kill for. "So…I see you're prepared for breakfast."

"I thought it would be nice to help out Emily and give her the day off from having to slave over a hot kitchen, especially with the way you guys eat."

"You eat like us too you know."

"Yeah but I'm not all helpless like the rest of you, I can go into the kitchen and make something for myself not mooch on Emily."

"True." We had a few moments of awkward silence. This was weird; I was expecting him to bring up yesterday but hey, if he didn't want to talk about it great, better for me. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Well then why are you just sitting there? I didn't buy this food for nothing." I grabbed two plates and we served ourselves. It was a good thing I bought this much 'cause I had no idea how hungry I was, and Paul was the same, he got a huge plateful of food.

I didn't want to sit at the table and be forced to talk about something I didn't want to so we went and sat in the living room. I sat in the one-seater 'cause I wasn't sure if Paul was going to try to sit next to me, he sat on the sofa. It didn't take long for Sam to smell the food. He came down the stairs with a smile and inhaled "Mmm…Fat Pete's."

"There's a bunch of boxes on the counter, help yourself."

"I think I'm gonna like you here Payton." Then Emily and Sam came into the living room and saw that Paul was here. "What are you doing here Paul?"

"What I'm always doing Sam, eating." Sam and Emily looked at each other, looked at me, then at Paul. They didn't say anything, just came and sat on the ground with Emily by his side. It didn't take long for the rest to arrive, and they all made a beeline for the food. They all found seats and wolfed down their food. I was already done and full as can be. "Emily don't get too full I got something special for you."

She looked up from her food and smiled. She put down her fork. "Then I'd better stop here." I smiled at her and walked to the kitchen. I got out the cheesecake I had bought for her and hid it behind my back and walked back into the living room. "Someone told me what you absolutely adore." I pulled out the box. Her eyes got real big. She couldn't see through the box. It was a little individual cake and I knew she'd love it.

I handed the box to her and the whole pack could probably smell what it was if I could, Emily on the other hand had no clue. She undid the tape and opened the lid. Then she squealed like a little kid on Christmas that just found out what they got. "Cheesecake! How did you know it was my favorite?!"

I handed her the fork. "I overheard you saying that you were craving it yesterday." She took the fork and stabbed it then she took a big bit. "Mmm, it is so good, thank you Payton."

"No problem."

"Where's ours Payton?"

"Your not pregnant Jacob", I said while laughing. He got up and stuck out his stomach. "Not even close", Emily said over a mouthful of cake.

When everyone was done I washed all the forks. Emily wanted to do it but I didn't let her. But Paul wouldn't take no for an answer. He dried while I washed. "So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing much." I knew I shouldn't have let him help me!

"Do you maybe…want to go someplace with me later?"

Crap! This was not good. "Look Paul-"

Just then Sam saved the day. "You guys let's go, I've got a trail to that bloodsucker of your Payton." I dried off my hands and was getting ready to walk out of the kitchen to follow Sam when I got a hard tug on my arm. "Where do you think your going?"

"Umm, with Sam."

"Your not going anywhere near that leech!"

"Let me go Paul, you can't control me." I tried to tug my arm away but he wouldn't let go.

Sam came back into the kitchen. "Paul. Let Payton go, she's one of the pack and she goes where we go."

"Hell no! She isn't going to go Sam!" And that's when Jacob punched Paul.

**I HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT...I KNOW A BIT OF A CLIFFY...BUT DON'T YOU JUST LOVE EM??? WHAT'D YOU THINK??**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!!**

**THANKS GUYS...SEND YOU ALL MY LOVE!!!**


	19. THE CULLENS

**OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER !!! YAY!!! **

***Payton's POV***

I didn't even see Jacob, he came out of nowhere, one minute it was me, Paul, and Sam, and the next Jacob's fist connected with Paul's nose. Ouch. His head lifted and I saw that it was broken but it was already healing. "She said to let go of her." Jacob was shaking and so was Paul. Sam was looking like he was holding back a laugh, but I was too.

"Hey are we going to go yet? We're all waiting for you…." That's when Seth saw the blood dripping down Paul's nose, Paul's hand still griping me, Sam looking like he was about to explode from laughter, and Jacob's shaking form. "Paul, you got a little something under your nose", he said pointing.

"I'm aware of that Seth." He was still looking at Jacob.

"Gosh!" I startled everyone. "Guy's and their damn testosterone!" I ripped myself away from Paul and stepped back. "Paul, I don't belong to you…Jacob I can take care of myself thank you very much and Sam don't just stand there, do something!"

"What do you expect me to do? I'm alpha not Dr. Phil." Then he let his laugh out and Seth joined him.

"Real funny guys…real funny." I walked outside and into the woods where I met Leah. "Men", she said.

"Yeah. Can't live with them, can't live with them." I blocked all thoughts of Paul out of my head; I didn't want anyone to hear what I really thought of Paul. We walked into the forest, took off our clothes and folded them, and phased. Since we were the only girls we were always phasing together.

I stretched my four legs. _Ahhh…feels good don't it?_

_Like an itch you finally scratch. _We felt the others phase and went to go join them. _Race you! _Leah was always up for a good race. We took off. I was a runner when I was just human so I was used to pushing myself, Leah was a fast runner when she was a wolf and I was always determined to beat her. She was in the lead but I soon caught up to her. I was about an inch in front of her and that was all I needed. I pushed my legs hard and I beat her! Yay!

_I beat you. I beat you I beat you. _I sang it to Leah over and over. I felt like I could do anything!

_Uh, Payton you might want to stop running in that direction._

_Why? Do you want me to stop so that you can beat me like always? I don't think so…_

_I warned you._

_Warned me of wh-_

I ran into something. It was too warm to be a tree. I crashed to the floor the floor with this thing on top of me. What the…I opened my eyes. When I realized I was going to fall I closed them on instinct. What I saw was horrible!

I turned around and closed my eyes. "Shit!"

_OH MY GOSH!!!_ _Why didn't you tell me anything, Leah?_

_I did. You just didn't want to listen to me._

_Well you could of told me why and I would have stopped._

_But then you wouldn't have beaten me._

_EWW! Now I'm never going to get it out of my head._

_Well we'll suffer together 'cause if you can't get it out of your head it's going to be in all of ours._

_Thanks a lot Leah that makes me feel so much better._

_Glad I can help_. Why oh why did it have to be Quil?

_Hey! What the hell Payton?!_

_That was my fault, I admit it, I was trying to beat Leah and I got all into it, sorry!_

_What's the matter Quiley? Didn't want Payton to see your junk?_

_Shut up Collin! _

_Hey cool it down can we focus? _We all gave a 'sorry Sam'. _Okay, now we have a vampire to track so let's get started. _He gave us directions and we all took off. I was glad for the assignment it took my mind off of the image of Quil's naked body. I didn't need to see that. Okay back to the present Payton. Looking for the Vampires sent.

What did they smell like anyways? _Believe me you'll smell them alright._

Okayyy. I put my nose back to the ground and tried to catch anything that wasn't supposed to be there. I smelled grass, bugs, deer (yum), bears, mountain lions, dogs, humans, wolves, and wait! What in the world was that nasty smell? It stung my nostrils. It was like I took a big whiff of chili pepper.

_That's it. Good job Payton! We're on our way. _So that was the way Vampires smelled. Dr. Cullen and his son didn't smell at all when I saw them. Why did this stink?

_You weren't a werewolf when you first saw them. _Okay, I'm going to pretend I understood that.

They arrived and Sam, Paul, and Jacob took off to follow the trail. Me, Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared, Collin, and Quil stayed where we were, still in our wolf form. I counted the trees I saw 'cause I didn't want to think of Quil, yuck.

_I'm bored. Does anyone want to scrapple? _

_Yeah and then when Sam comes back and sees us doing it when were supposed to be looking out we'll blame it on you Payton._

_Such babies!_ I went back to counting trees, singing my ABC's, and doing whatever I could think of. These wolves acted like old ladies for crying out loud!

_Just calm down. Sam will be back in a bit. _Yeah okay, like I'm going to believe what Leah tells me after she, as she says, tried but failed to tell me that Quil was phasing and I was about to literally run into him. Ugh. So what do what to do? I lie down on the grass and put my head on my paws. _Will Sam get mad if I sleep?_

_Never! _

_Don't believe Collin, he just wants to get you in trouble, _said Quil.

I went back to doing nothing. If I were human I would be twirling my thumbs. I didn't like to do nothing 'cause it would make me think and I didn't want to think about thing 'cause then everyone would find out.

_What do you have to hide, Payton?_

_Nothing you need to worry about, Embry. _It had only been ten minutes and I was dying!

Sam finally came back, thank God!! _So did you find anything Sam?_

_As a matter of fact I did Jared. Followed it all the way to a cave. Smells like it's been there for a while, as long as Payton's been here. We lost the scent from there so were going to have to call the Cullen and have them keep an eye out for any new vampires in their land._

So we took off to the Cullen's. I didn't know all of them, Just Doc and mind reader. I thought it would be fun. I found outthanks to Jacob's mindthat there were seven of them, if you weren't counting Bella. I don't know how I would react to her, after what she did to Jake. Maybe I would get mad and start to shake like I did with Leah.

When we got close Sam told us to phase back and get dressed. The boys headed off into another direction and Leahand I phased and got dressed. We joined the boys and walked over to the Cullen's house. It was huge! I've never seen anything this nice before. But then there was the problem with the smell, would it be like it was in the woods? I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I didn't smell anything…yet.

We walked up the steps and the door opened. There stood Dr. Cullen. I expected the smell to hit me when he invited us inside but it didn't. Weird. We walked into the living room where the rest of the family was.

"Payton, this is my family. There's Emmet." the guy was huge! As big as Paul. He had dark hair and golden eyes like the rest of them. "Alice", she was cute, little thing with spiky hair. "Jasper", what? Did the guy just see a ghost? "Rosalie", she looked like she was a stuck up witch. "Esme", she looked really kind and sort of reminded me of my mother. I felt a pain in my chest.

"Are you alright?" I looked at Jasper. Crap, the I-feel-all-your-emotions guy. "Just peachy." I knew the mind rapist probably knew but he better keep his trap shut. "And this is Bella." The girl was pale, is she a vampire? Naw, her eyes aren't golden. She looked nice. I glanced at Jacob but his head was down and he was looking at the floor. Poor Jake.

"Good to finally meet you. Your house is amazing!"

"Thank you. I decorated it…well I let Esme help, a little", said Alice. "Do you like shopping?"

"Not really…" She looked a little disappointed. But then she looked down at my clothes and her eyes widened. Great, she's going to try and dress me. Rosalie was looking at my clothes and looking like she wanted to laugh. I get this a lot so I'm used to the stares, but if she said something…

"I don't think that's a good idea Rose." She was probably thinking of saying a smart remark and Edward stopped her. Good idea mind reader. He smiled at me.

"So I hear that there is a possible vampire stalker?"

"Yes Carlisle, there are two that we know of that have been following Payton."

"Sweet, I like you already. Bringing some action into this boring life!" Emmet, the big one said to me.

"Emmet we don't know what they are here for, if we can settle this by talking it over it will be better than violence." Emmet looked bummed.

"I think you'll find Payton to be a…person to your liking Emmet", said Edward. Paul looked like he wanted to pound a wall and came to stand by me. Get away from Paul was all I knew. I stood up and went by Jacob, who was closer to Emmet. Paul's hands started to shake. "Calm down Paul!" He stopped and went outside.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't mind him, he'll get over it…eventually." And he did. He came back inside while we were all talking, I didn't know if anyone else noticed but I did. I could feel his intense stare. But I didn't look at him. I kept talking to Emmet. He was a joker. He liked to play tricks on people and enjoyed a good fight, as did I. He was sort of like the brother I never had.

Carlisle asked me a few questions. I didn't mind but as soon as I got to question 15 I was tired of answering. He got it and said it was enough for now. Esme offered to make us all lunch, so we stayed.

"How come you guys don't smell to me?"

"Well you don't smell to us either", Alice said.

"But when I was in wolf form I could smell the le-I mean vampire." I was getting too used to the way the rest of the pack has their nicknames for them. I didn't think of the Cullen's as leeches or bloodsuckers, but I did think of the ones that were following me as it.

"Maybe since your only half werewolf you can only smell us when you're in wolf form?"

I jumped up. "Well there's only one way to find out!" I took a big bite out of my roast beef sandwich. "Be right back!" I ran into the woods, folded my clothes by a tree and phased. I trotted back to the house and Alice let me inside.

I gave her a wolfy smile and walked in. "So do we stink?" Emmet asked. I sneezed and nodded. "So it seems she can only smell us when she is in wolf form, and I have to say that I can too smell her now that she's a wolf, very interesting. Would you mind if I took a few samples of your blood Payton?" I shook my head no. "I think it would be best if you were in your human form when I did so." I nodded and went out the door and back to the forest to phase. I got dressed and went back inside.

Doc took me upstairs to do it. It was just me and him. But before we walked up I heard my name in the conversation. I sat on the chair while he stuck the needle in my vein. I couldn't hear that well from up hear so I was hoping on Doc's vamp senses. "Can you hear what they're saying down there?"

He looked up at me confused a bit then it dawned on him that I wasn't a full werewolf and couldn't hear as well as them. He listened for a bit then whispered. "They're worried that your not feeling the way you act…their trying to figure out if your still imprinted with Paul….Paul's very angry that my son shows some interest in you…now my son is explaining that you two are only friends…now they heard me telling you what they were talking about and stopped." I just nodded.

Great. Now they're trying to see if I am 'cause they can't find it in my thoughts, I guess I'm better at hiding what I think then I thought I was. "May I ask you a question?"

"If it doesn't have to do with anyone in the pack or the vampires trying to get to me."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Oh…" I looked down.

"There is no need to answer."

"No! That's fine. They were in a car crash. The car blew up so I never got to see there bodies but the police said they found human bones in the ashes."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. Can you do me a favor though?"

"If it is in my power than yes."

"Well since we found out that the man I thought was my father turns out not to be can you do a background check and try to find out if I have any relatives? I know you're a doctor and can look into peoples personal files…"

"I'll see if I can find anything but in the mean time, you take care of yourself. Werewolves aren't known to be the gentlest of creatures. Well your done here" We got up and I walked to the door but stopped when I got there.

"Don't worry, I've been with an even tougher crowd than this one." He looked like he saw a little something in my eyes but I turned and went downstairs where everyone else was at. They all looked up at me. "Would you all stop worrying about me and get on with your lives? I'm sick of being under a microscope. I'm fine a Sam and I think it's time for me to go back home. I know you said a few weeks and it's only been what? A day? But I'm fine and I don't need to be babied.

You have a baby on the way. You should be worrying about what color to paint the nursery not 'is Payton alright?' I'm fine and we should get back to our normal lives, well as normal as it can be with vampires and werewolves. You have a pregnant wife to get to, Quil has Claire, I know Jared wants to see Kim, and everyone else has something they would rather do than sit in a house waiting for the boogey man to come get me. I think we should all go and take a break for a while." Wow that was a lot, you sure know how to lay it down Payton.

Did they get all that? They weren't saying anything. What the deal? Help me out here mind reader, what do I do now? I just delivered a award winner speech. "Well I think that's my Q to go…", I said and walked out the door and to my house. I missed Vicky and wanted to see her. I'm sure she wanted to see me too. I knew Edward could still hear me. Hey make sure to thank your dad for me, he's a good man and you should be proud to call him father, I know I would. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard Edward's say 'I am'. Then I headed home to go see the one member of my family that I still had.

**OOOOOO...CAN YOU BELIEVE SHE SAW QUIL'S B-DAY SUIT!!!????**

**HOW ABOUT PAUL BEING ALL PROTECTIVE??**

**WHO WILL PAYTON BE RELATED TO??**

**ANY GUESSES???**

**LEAVE ME SOME LOVIN GUYS!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	20. MAKING UP

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG GUYS....HERE YOU GO!!**

**Payton's POV**

Vicky was happy to find me home again. She rushed in and gave me a big bear hug, which I returned just as hard. But let her go when she said she couldn't breath. We got ice cream and watched reruns of CSI: Miami, she screamed when the guy she liked came on and I laughed. I hadn't realized how much I missed her company till now. She was the best aunt ever. I got to meet a few of my aunts, cousins, and uncles from my dad's side of the family. They were okay but it wasn't like it was with Vicky. Vicky was a sort of best friend, someone you could tell all your secrets to and not have to worry if she would tell the entire school the next day.

After we were done eating, and Vicky was done drooling over her man we went to bed. I didn't want to hear the quiet tonight; it made me think too much. Sometimes it's best for me to block out the world when I don't want to think about mom and dad, Paul and our imprint, or the fact of me becoming a werewolf. Life was simpler when you just left it behind and put some good tunes on.

It's like you live in the moment instead of your mind wandering into the future. You don't think about the past or anything, just the beat of the music and the words that are being sung. That's how I dealt with things, I would sit on my bed and put my ipod on and listen to music to get away from the events that were happening in my life.

I fell asleep to the sound of my music, peacefully.

****************************

_The next day_

I was in the middle of eating breakfastVicky was getting ready to go see a clientwhen the phone rang. "I got it!" I yelled so Vicky wouldn't freak out and run to answer it before the voicemail picked up. I swallowed a mouth-full of syrup-covered waffle and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" My mouth was sticky from the syrup and I tried to lick it away. "Helloo?"

Then a song started to play. But it wasn't just any song…it was mine and my dad's favorite one, mom, dad, and me would all dace to it and have fun on their nights off work. I gripped the phone. "Hello?" I croaked out.

And the line went dead.

I held the phone to my ear for a while then tried to redial the number. "I'm sorry the number you have called cannot be completed as dialed, please hang up and try again." I slammed down the phone on the receiver.

"Who was it?" Vicky called from upstairs.

"Some salesman!" I didn't want her to worry about anything else.

Suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore_. Who was that and how did they know about that song? _If things weren't already weird and complicated enough for me…they are now. I threw my waffles away and went to get ready for school; I wish it were still the weekend. I didn't want to think of first period with Paul. I knew he was going to stare at me the whole time anyway. I just knew it.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I did all this on autopilot. I was still trying to figure out what that phone call meant. _Was there some sick person playing me?_ If there was then that is seriously messed up of them, but why now? Why not when I was living with my uncle? Why now of all times when I already had so much problems on my plate?

Maybe my walk to school would make me feel better. But then my stomach dropped when I peaked through the window outside. There in the driveway was Paul's car. Crap!

I had totally forgotten about his stupid rides. Yeah I loved to see him but right now I wanted to dig myself a hole and crawl into it. _Well it's not like he's going to go away. _No, he'll sit there and wait for me to come, then if I don't he'll come and get me. Great. Just what I needed.

I really did miss him, which means he's probably missing me even more. I could go through the woods, but I know I'll just hear it from him when he finally arrives to class and sees me in my regular chair.

I take a deep breath and open the door. The cold air hits me but I'm warm, thanks to me being a werewolf. I shut the door and lock it. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. I felt like a bug under a microscope, and Paul was the scientist. The sexy ass beautiful brown eyed

No! Don't think about him like that.

I walked around to the passengers seat and got in. He started the car without a word. It felt like we were fifteen and on our first date. It was awkward to say the least. Was he going to say something? Well I guess I have to break the ice. "Hey." Hey? What am I saying? Why didn't I start off with 'how's your morning' or 'how you been'? I wasn't going to use the old 'nice weather were having' 'cause to be honest it's really never good weather; on occasion we have like five minutes of sun.

"Hey." That's it? I mean I started the conversation, why can't he give me something to talk about? I'm not going to talk about the phone call I got this morning 'cause Paul's a blow-things-way-out-of-proportion man and I don't want to deal with something like that right now. "Did you finish that essay for Mrs. Briggs", I asked. I didn't have the class with him but I had it a different period.

"Yeah." I'm going to start pulling out my hair if he doesn't stop giving me one syllable answers! I should be in Paul's position! I should be the one giving him small answers after what he did to me! I mean I didn't cheat on him with his enemy! "Anything special planned today?" I tried for sweet-talking, hiding my annoyed emotions from him.

"I've got to go help a friend out with his car."

"You're a mechanic?"

"No but I know the basics."

"Oh." The rest of the ride was quiet. I leaned my head on back of the chair and waited till we got there.

When I heard him take the keys out of the ignition I unbuckled, grabbed my bag, and got out. I walked over to where our little group was and stood by Quil. He looked a little down. "What's up Quil?"

He looked over at me. "Nothing, I just really want to see Claire."

"Don't worry you'll see her in a bit." I play punched him and got a smile in return. "Come on, let's have a fun day and pick on Lindsey a little, ay? You know you want to." I poked him in the shoulder. "I know your going to laugh when I get into trouble with the teacher."

"Only because she doesn't like you." He said still smiling.

"See you do like to see me get into trouble, you're so twisted!"

"No, I just like to laugh when you start yelling back at the teachers and they don't expect it so they have that dumb shocked expression."

"Mmm…true." The bell rang. "See you in second!" I called while jogging to first. I didn't want to walk with Paul.

Oh no, I almost for got about the last time I saw Mr. Handler, when I went all shaking werewolf on him and started yelling. What's the worst he can do? Give me extra homework assignments? Ooohhh the horror!

I walked through the door and to my seat. Paul was already sitting down with his head turned in the other direction. Mr. Handler gave me a weird look, somewhere between terrified and a little bit of anger, then went back to explaining to the class the stuff we were going to do today. I sat there and waited for class to end.

When the bell rang I hurried off to second.

**Paul's POV**

I got ready fast and drove my car to Payton's. I didn't know if she would take the ride but I was going to be there anyway. When I got to her house I knew she would see me when she looked out the window or walked out the door so I waited. When she finally decided to come out she had this spooked expression. _Was it because I was here?_ I watched her lock the door and walk over to the passenger's side. We didn't say anything when she got her seatbelt on and I started driving.

I didn't want to bug her so I stayed quiet. I couldn't help but wonder if she still was interested in me. She never gave me those smiles that Quil and Jared got from their imprints. But that was just a smile, a smile that I longed to get from her. I've heard of werewolves imprinting on human girls and the girls not being interested. When that happens the guy usually has to live with it. Could that be the case here?

Did Payton unimprint me and now I'm stuck loving her with nothing in return?

She finally decided to start to talk but I didn't want to talk anymore after figuring out that she no longer loved me. I gave her small answers and she seemed annoyed by this. But my heart was hurting. Was I going to be alone and bitter for the rest of my life? Would Payton find someone to spend the rest of her life with and I'll be on the sidelines waiting for her?

**Payton's POV**

"Come on teach, anyone but her!"

"I'm sorry Payton but we're all paired up and you two are the only one's without a partner."

I was in second and we were going to do a paired up project, and guess who was going to be my buddy. Lindsey. I was trying to tell the teacher that we don't get along and wouldn't make a good match but all she said was 'then you two will learn'. Evil bitch! I was going to have a hard time keeping my temper in check.

I gave up and walked over to Lindsey and scooted a chair next to her desk. What was this project about anyways?

I looked over at Quil who was paired up with fern, lucky bastard. Fern looked like she was going to hyperventilate and Quil was trying to stop from laughing at the fact that Lindsey and me were sitting across from each other.

"Okay class what were going to do today is learn the feelings of one another and put them to use making pottery. You'll get to know one another and show what you think the other person is like by making a clay example. But today you're going to get to know each other. Let's get started!"

We were handed a survey we had to complete by the end of class. It had five questions on it that you had to find out about your partner.

What are your hobbies?

What is your favorite color?

What makes you happy?

What do you dislike?

What event has shaped you into the person you are today?

"Let's get a move on girls," the teacher said while passing our table.

"Fine," Lindsey said. "What are your hobbies?"

"Running, cliff diving, and hanging out with my friends." Thanks to my werewolf senses I heard Lindsey mutter 'what friends'. I took a calming breath and waited for the next question.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Golden brown." Lindsey stuck her tongue out. Of course she didn't know I was talking about Paul's eyes. She probably didn't look at the eyes of every guy she slept withshe just did them and left.

"What makes you happy?"

"When all my friends are happy."

"What do you dislike?"

"Can I put you?" She glared at me. "Fine. I dislike anyone who tries to hurt my friends."

"What event has shaped you into the person you are today?" I instantly thought of my parents accident but I wasn't going to tell her that. Quil must have though about what the question would mean to me 'cause he was staring at me with apologetic eyes when I turned my face his way.

I turned my face back to Lindsey. "My mom and dad." She wrote it down and now it was time to put her in the spotlight, though I doubt she minded.

"What are your hobbies?"

"She thought for a moment. "Visiting my friends, shopping, talking on the phone…" Typical, I expected everything she was giving me. "…and having alone time with my boyfriend Paul." Whoa. I was not waiting for her to say that. I could feel my anger bubbling up inside me…if I didn't get out of here I was going to turn into a wolf in front of the entire class.

I got up out of my seat and headed towards the door. "Where do you think you're going Payton?" I caught Quil's eye and pleaded for help. He got out of his seat and joined me. "Umm…I don't think Payton's feeling all that well."

"Come over here Payton so I can write you a note to the nurses office." I was going to phase right now! "Unless you want vomit all over your floor I suggest you let me go," I growled out. She slowly sat down in her chair and looking scared she nodded.

I took off out the door, I thought Quil was going to follow me but he went in the other direction. I didn't worry about Quil now I was worried I wasn't going to make it into the forest in enough time.

I sprinted to the forest and phased. I paced back and forth, waiting for my temper to go down. That's when I heard Quil calling my name. I walked over to where he was but stopped when I smelled he wasn't alone.

I growled at Paul. "What'd I do?" He looked at Quil who was scowling at him. "I think the right question here is 'what _didn't _you do?'" Paul looked at him confused. "Come on Paul, Lindsey practically said that you're having sex with her in class." I growled again.

Paul looked at me. "Payton, you don't actually believe that crap, do you?" I kept pacing. "Look, I took her to my place and we kissed a little, but that's as far as it went." I gave a snort. Who's he trying to kid? "I promise Payton, I did nothing with her. She's a cold-hearted bitch. I love _you_ Payton." I stopped pacing and looked up at him. Quil had already taken off to give us some time alone.

I phased back into human form. I know I was naked but it didn't matter now. Paul wasn't even looking anywhere but into my eyes. "How can you lie to my face?!"

"I'm not lying Payton, I didn't have sex with her, I only love you!"

"That's a load of shit! You told me you didn't love me and didn't want anything more to do with me."

"That's because I thought since you became a wolf I thought you were going to imprint on someone else and I was going to be left in the dust!" He was panting. He looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" I came closer to him till I was toe-to-toe. "Why?" My tears betrayed me, cascading down my face; I licked my lips and could taste the saltiness of the ones close to my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Payton!" He threw his arms around me and crushed me to his chest. I returned the hug happily. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sorry for almost braking the imprint," I said.

He let go until he could see my face. "It would take a whole lot more than that to stop me from loving you." Then he kissed me. Damn how I had missed his kiss. It was like hot cocoa on a winter day. His tongue was in my mouth, demanding, as if it was searching for my soul. My hands fisted in his hair and pulled him closer to me. His hands went to my hips and crushed me harder against him, as if he wanted us to be one person instead of two. Our teeth were scraping against one another, and the feeling aroused me. His hands were rubbing my lower back and I was his again.

He smiled still kissing me and pulled back to look at my eyes. "I think someone tore their clothes." His eyes were going lower but I put my finger under his chin. "Eyes up Paul." I kissed his neck. "Turn around so I can phase and get myself some clothes." He nuzzled my neck but said 'okay.' He closed his eyes and I turned him by his shoulders. "I love you," he whispered. I didn't know if I was meant to hear that but I did.

"I love you too, Paul." I made sure he heard when I said it. I phased and took off to my house to get some clothes.

**SO PAUL AND PAYTON MADE UP!!!YAY!!! I KNOW HE WAS ACTING LIKE A BUTT, BUT HE WAS A CUTE ONE!!! LOL.**

**CAN U BELIEVE LINDSEY SAID THAT???!!**

**AND WHAT ABOUT THAT PHONE CALL...WHO COULD THAT EVER BE??(DAMSEL IN DISTRESS VOICE)**

**LOL.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!**

**LOVE U ALL!!(MUAH!!) XO'S**

**!!!REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME SOME LOVIN!!!  
**


	21. CLOUD NINE

**Sorry it took me so long....internet was out...someone went on the comuter and decided to accidentally unplug the conection. Lamo. lol.**

**Payton's POV**

I was on cloud nine, nothing could put me down right now, not even the phone call I had gotten this morning. It was insignificant next to Paul and I back together_. How could a man have such an effect on me? _Well there was the fact that he was my imprint, my soul mate. I didn't want or think of being with anyone other than him and his stubborn ass. If I had known he felt that way I would have told him I was in love with him but with the way he reacted to me I thought _he_ didn't love me. I guess we were both stupid to think that we didn't love each other.

I hate that bitch Lindsey! How could she insinuate sleeping with Paul when all they did was kiss. How messed up is she? Wait, I'm talking about Lindsey here, she's a sleazy snake. I should have expected something like this from her. Why did I let her get to me?

I could tell that she was glad she hit one of my buttons. She was smiling when I left the room. Thank goodness Quil got me out of there or I would have jumped both the teacher and Lindsey. But if I hadn't of let her get to me like that I wouldn't happily know Paul and me were back together.

Ow! Damn branch hit my face. I was almost home and I knew I had to hurry if I wanted to make it to my next class, which so happens to be with Paul.

Paul. I loved not hiding my thoughts of him. It didn't matter if there was anyone else that was wolf at this moment, they could hear that I was in love with him. It felt good to finally be able to think it.

How is everyone else going to react to our reunion? I knew Jacob was going to give him a hard time, for sure, the others…. I wasn't so sure.

Making sure there was no one around, I jumped into my window, which I keep open just incase I need to get inside. I grabbed a pair of jeans, underwear, a bra, a shirt socks, shoes, and a sweater. I dressed fast and was about to go out the window again when I remembered that I was going to have to phase.

I went downstairs to grab a bag to put my clothes in, I'd have to carry it in my mouth, it would be annoying but I could handle it. I undressed and put my clothes in the bag and the bag in my mouth, and then I went to school.

I chose a tree that was somewhat big enough to shield my naked form from anyonespecifically someone in the packthat could by close by. Once I had everything on and wasn't about to give anyone the flash of their life I walked away from the tree and started heading back to school.

I would be able to make it to the middle of second period. I knew Mr. Stickupmyass P.E. teacher was going to have fun picking on me today, goody! Sometimes being a wolf sucks ass, when I was human the worst thing that would happen when I got mad was giving someone a black eye or a broken nose, now that I was a wolf I could kill someone while in the mean time exposing the news that there was such things as werewolves. Oh yeah the scientists would just love that.

They'd run tests on us and prick us with needles. Oh joy! That's the only thing that saved that worthless teachers' ass.

I went into the dressing rooms and changed into my uncomfortable P.E. clothes, I say they're uncomfortable because one, they are, and two, the school doesn't care enough about the comfort of its students to actually add a couple more bucks to the pot in order to get us some gosh darn P.E. clothes that don't actually itch when you put them on.

After getting into the itchy-as-hell clothes I went outside too find where the rest of my class was. I scanned the area and found my little group of classmates doing push-ups. I walked over to my usual spot, by a skinny little kid with glasses, and started to do it with them. That's when I heard the sound of running shoes crunching the gravel coming my way. And here he comes.

"Tanner." I looked up but kept dong my push-ups with everyone else, you stop and they all start to protest. "What, you up and decided it was time you show up to P.E.?"

"Well I thought…gee, why don't I go to P.E. so I can see my teachers bright and shiny face when I get there."

"That smart mouth is going to get you into a lot of trouble if you don't learn how to shut it." I felt someone staring at me and I turned my eyes a bit to see Paul and the guys staring at me, watching the confrontation between student and teacher. I knew they could hear all that was being said.

"Yeah well I can handle the heat if I have to." Wrong thing to say to him, with his big pride in the way. We were done with push-ups and I was about to get up when I felt a shoe stop me from getting up all the way.

"You still got thirty to go, Tanner."

"Bullshit! We never do more than twenty!"

"Well I figured you could use the extra." Is he calling me fat? I was never fat, not a stick but healthy, when I started to phase most of the areas that were soft turned to muscle. I looked over at the pack that had P.E. the same time I did and found that Seth and Jared were each holding Paul's arms. I gave Paul a mischievous smile.

"Yeah well it wouldn't hurt you to do a few _with_ me." I heard a few of them snicker at that and had to smile, I knew the teacher's eyes were probably bulging at that.

"Think you funny, do ya?"

I smiled a little. "Maybe a little," I put my thumb and forefinger together. More giggles.

"Well since you think you're so funny why don't you take you and your jokes for a lap around the school?" I stood and saw that he was smiling, so I had to say it. "Anything to get away from your fat ass!" Then I took off to begin my lap around the school.

The look on his face was priceless! If only I had a camera handy. Then I'd be able to post it up on the school website for everyone to see! Well at least my class saw that he isn't some almighty being that can't be touched. Everyone was always talking about if you were late to his class he'd get mad and make you run around the school, which I'm doing now but I don't find it that bad, well I was on the track team at my old school so I guess to someone who wasn't a runner it was hell.

I heard someone running up behind me. I turned to look and saw Paul. My heart did that skip a beat thing and betrayed me 'cause I knew Paul could hear it. He gave me his million-dollar smile and jogged up to my side.

"What are you doing here, you get into trouble too?"

"Ha, no just wanted to keep you company is all." I nodded and decided we could walk.

"So, I'm going to ask Sam it I could help patrol." I wasn't sure how he would react but I had to let him know. I knew he was protective but I needed to help out.

"Payton," he looked at me, "I don't want you to do the patrol."

I knew but I decided to ask anyway. "Why?"

"You could get hurt."

I snorted. "I'm a wolf, I'll live."

"I don't like to see you get hurt and you take longer to heal."

"No shit Sherlock! How'd you know?" I smiled and he gave me a lopsided grin.

"You know what I mean." He play pushed me and I regained my balance.

"Hey, watch the merchandise," I said while dusting off my shoulders.

"Oh but you'll live, remember?"

"Paul, I know you don't want anything to happen to me but I have to do something for the pack, and don't you dare say cook, I know that's what Emily doesand I have nothing against her for doing itbut she's not a werewolf like me. I'm not the type to listen to anyone, I do what I want, and I'm not on some leash, Paul. Plus, I like hanging with the guys and listening to their dumb girl/imprinting problems, if they were to get into some sort of trouble I wouldn't want to be in the kitchen making them something to eat, I'd want to be there _with_ them, fighting with them."

"Well okay, wonder woman. Go ahead and ask Sam, I don't like this idea, at all, but if it makes you happy…Just know that if you get hurt I'll be there to say I told you so."

I gasped. "So your saying that if I were to get hurt you'd be there pointing your finger at me and saying, I quote, 'I told you so'?"

"Yup." I tripped him and it actually worked, I don't think he was expecting me to do it. I took off running and he was up and chasing me. I had to get to lunch. I couldn't wait to visit the Cullen's; I had a date with a vampire that liked to play tricks on people. I had to get Paul's ass back…what? You didn't think he was getting off _that_ easy, did you?

**What do you think she's going to do???**

**Tell me what you think??**

**lovee ya all...and thanks for all the reviews!! I'm about to hit a hundred!!YAY!!!**

**As always...leave me some lovin...**


	22. SURPRISE!

**Sorry it took me so long....don't stone me!!!**

**I made this one long for u guys**

**Finally graduated...woooo!!!  
**

**Payton's POV**

I walked up those couple of steps and knocked on the door. It didn't take long before someone got the door right after the first knock. It was the one, Jasper I think, the one that always looked scared. Why? No freakin clue. Though I do wonder what it is exactly that puts that look on his face. Is it just when I come around or does he paste it on whenever there is someone that has fresh blood coursing through his or her body that does it? Either way, it unnerving.

"'Sup," I'm not sure if he was the type if person to say that to, knowing him he'd probably not get the joke and reply 'the ceiling' or something like that. But he did really say anything to that at all, which id why everyone, not just the werewolves I know, think there is something wrong with him mentally. Should I share this with him? Nah, I'll let him figure it out on his own, if not his family should at least tell him something or like giving the guy a hint. Either way, bottom line…the guy has got to take a chill pill.

"Umm, yeah…is Emmet around?" He gives a puzzled look, as if to say, 'why would you want to see him?' but I'm not here to chitchat as to why I'm here to talk to his brother.

Speak of the bugger and the bugger will some. "Payton!" He acts as if we've known each other forever and are reuniting after years. But he's a cool cat and I warmed up to him fast so I smile at him. But of course a smile isn't enough for that, he comes up to me and gives me a big bear hug.

"Yeah, Em…I…can't breath…"

"Oh, sorry." He puts me down on my feet and tries to right my clothes, got a little bunched up when he scooped me up in his arms. I swat away his hands and do it myself. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Well I was hoping you could help me…I'm sort of trying to have a little payback on someone, I thought you could help me figure it out…"

His smile reaches ear to ear, then he get this business face on and acts as if he's some professor and I'm the student and placed his hand on his chin and rubbed, like they do in the movies. "Well I'm going to have to know the basics, is it a she or a he, how badly are we going to do this?" He looks down at me.

Yeah I've grown since turning but I'm still the smallest wolf and Emmet still towers over me. "Go big or go home, right big guy?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"I like the way you think." He led me into the house and into the living room. I plopped myself into a nice comfy chair by the window and he did the same in the one opposite of me. "So give me the scoop." It felt like I was in an episode of Kim Possible. Hehe.

I leaned forward and put my elbows on my knees. "So you know Paul, right?"

He thought about it. "Was he the one who went all ape when Eddie said I would like you?"

"Bingo."

"Yeah, a little on the possessive side, that one."

"Okay well, you see I need to get him back for a little thing he did to me…" I explained what happened between Paul and I; he got a little angry like Jacob or Quil would but then he smiled when I told him about tripping him at school today. When I was finished I sat back and relaxed in the chair as my body sunk in a bit. "So, got any ideas?"

"Oh, I got a few, but we're going to use my favorite on this guy."

"Great. Tell me the juicy details."

After he was done explaining and I was done fixing it up here and there, I didn't want Paul to get too hurt, thought Emmet did like to point out that he would heal but I said I didn't want something too bad. I didn't want to do anything that would mess up his hunky face either. He pouted a bit but got over it quickly. "When are you planning to carry out our evil plan?"

"I was planning on doing it tomorrow, actually, so the boys could help out a bit, you know, since Paul doesn't trust you and my face would totally give it away."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to ruin the surprise before it is finished." I heard a car pull up. "Her comes the family, well Edward, Bella, and Alice." The rest went hunting. Edward walked in first followed by a very clingy Bella and Alice skipping her was on over to me. "Hey Payton," she hugged me and I had to fight the urge to cringe back, I was used to Emmet but not her. Edward nodded at me and Bella gave a slight nod.

"I was just headed out…" I took a step towards the door.

"Why don't you stay and eat?" Bella looked at me with pleading eyes, yeah, it had to be weird being the only one that ate around here. I gave a 'sure' and went to the kitchen with her. Edward and Emmet followed, Alice went to go find Jasper in the woods, I guess.

Edward went into the fridge to fetch the food while me and Bella sat and watched. "Is he seriously going to make us something?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"I can cook very well, thank you, and I watch a lot of food network."

"This is going to be good." Emmet assisted him, cutting the veggies and handing him the utensils. I watched in amazement, maybe they actually knew what they were doing. Edward stuck some pasta in a pan of boiling salt water, sautéed the veggies with some marinara sauce, and made us some bread to go along with it. He gave both Bella and me a bowl, mine being bigger because I ate a heck of a lot more than her.

I took a bite. The flavors invaded every taste bug I had in my tongue, if food could have sex, if was defiantly happening in my mouth now. Edward laughed and shook his head at me. Shit, I forgot he has the mind reading thingy. _That was between you and me buddy. _I got back to eating my food and eat it till the bowls clean, I even have an urge to lick the bowl but I don't want to give them something to call me on my doggish behavior.

My belly is full and I'm tired. "Thanks for the food Mind reader, you too Em, it was delicious! I might be coming over here for all my meals if you cook like that. I'd better be going, don't want the pack to worry I got eaten or anything like that. You know how Sam can be…you don't check in you'll be kissin his feet for a week, yuck. See you guys later!"

I walk out the door towards my house, I don't want to phase to wolf now Paul might hear what I've got planned for him, and I don't want him in on it, though I am going to have to tell the guys…

I'll wait till I know he's not wolf don't want to chance it, I head to my house. I'm beat and want to fall on my bed and take a long sleep, until Sam or the pack needs me again, I can't forget school.

When I get home Vicky is out and so I head on up to my room and, as said, fall on my bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I sleep.

_Next Day_

**Payton's POV**

My alarm goes off and I throw out an arm and knock it off the nightstand. Today is the day, time to get Paul back for his little shenanigan. I jumped out of bed and grab some clothes to go and take my shower.

I got dressed fast and put my hair in a quick bun on my head, didn't know what to do with it. I grabbed my bag and went down the stairs.

I was already on the verge of cracking up so I knew I was going to watch it when I was near Paul. I called the guys last night, of course I made sure Paul was nowhere near them, and let them in on the little joke. I'd tell you…but I don't want to spoil it. I know, such a tease.

As soon as I grab a waffle, a dry one, not drenched in syrup or honey 'cause I got to go. I'm not a morning person I wake up a little later than I should, which is why I never have time to actually eat a hearty breakfast. I know what you're thinking, aren't you a wolf? I know we all have those over-the-top appetites but I love my sleep, I have no Idea how vampires can go without it. What do they do all night? Well I have an idea what the couples do…yeah; don't want to thin about Doc that way, nope, definitely not in that way. Whoa, bad image. Just scarred myself for life.

Back to the present. I quickly check outside to see if Paul is here…. and sure enough his car is in the driveway. Time to put on my poker face.

I walk outside and lock the door behind me. I smile as I go around to the passenger seat.

No! Don't want to give anything away.

I wipe the smirk off my face and get inside and close the door. "Hey." Paul comes over and gives me one of his kisses and a big hug. It feels nice and I don't want to let go. "Uh, not that I don't like this but we do have to get to school on time."

"Oh right," I let go of him and lean back in my seat. He smiles and pulls out into the street.

I keep telling myself not to smile and it is just making it even harder _not_ to smile. "What are you thinking about? You haven't talked all this time, which is not like you. You're usually chatting off my ear."

"Oh nothing, just thinking…"

"About?"

"Well, aren't we the nosey type."

"Payton, I'm dying over here."

Shit, what do I tell him? Just be cool, make something up, and fast. "I'm wondering…err…what Lindsey is going to think about us being together again." Please take the bait.

"Why would you be thinking of her?" Well he took the bait but threw me a curveball.

"Just…man what's with the twenty questions? Anyway, your going to the beach tonight, right?"

"Yeah, duh. There's going to be food, why wouldn't I come?"

"I don't know, so umm, you don't have to pick me up I have to go with Quil today and get some help on homework."

"Can I go to or is this a Qiul and Payton thing?"

"You got it, no open invitations. But I will see you at the bonfire."

"Hey, that reminds me…where'd you go yesterday, I didn't see you after school and when I asked around no one knew where you were."

Do I tell him I was visiting a certain someone that he despises? Oh who cares? "I went to the Cullen's." We were almost at school and me slammed on the breaks. I braced myself, thank God for the quick reflexes. An old lady that was behind us went around us in time and missed Paul's car. She flipped us off and sped off.

"What the hell were you doing there?"

"Did you see that old lady? She just flipped us of! That was priceless!" I was having a laughing fit and Paul was shooting daggers at me. "Payton! Why?" He was shaking.

I stopped laughing. "Calm down Paul, jeez! You make tings so much bigger than they really are. I went over to see if Doc got anywhere on finding out who I was related to." Not quite a lie.

"And you couldn't take anyone else with you?"

"It's not like they're going to bite me, and if they did I wouldn't turn, I'm a wolf."

"We don't know that, Payton. Your half and were not sure what it would do to you."

"Really? Huh. So I'd be like some kind of like half-breed thing?"

"Payton, what were you thinking? You could have got hurt!"

I waved my hand, dismissing his concern. "Slow your roll, Paul. I'm fine and no one is going to get me. Can you drive already? We're going to be late." He started to drive again, but like a grandma. "What is this? Driving Miss Daisy? Anyway, stop being such a worry wart, I'm a wolf and can take care of myself if I have to, okay?" I looked over at him but he wasn't meeting my eyes, and we were at a red light.

"Not okay, Payton. I know you're a wolf and are stronger than the average human but you're still not stronger than a vampire or a wolf. No matter how much you want to think that, you can get hurt. I just don't want to see that happen, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"Well, thanks for pointing out that I'm just a little bit better than a human. You know I took fighting classes when I was a human and that just adds to me being a wolf, so don't think I'm that fragile. I can still kick your ass and you know it." Now he looked at me.

"Only because I would never hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Finally were here. If I'd known you were going to take this long I would have walked to school, even if it is a long one."

We got out of the car and he locked the doors. "You like driving with me, admit it."

"Never." I gave him a sly smile.

"Don't make me come over there." I was right next to him and he says that? How much closer could I be? But he had that look. I took off running and he was on my heels. I got to Jacob and hid behind him, grabbing his arm and turning him toward Paul in the process. "Help Jake!"

"Touch her and your dead." He knew this was just a game, right? I looked at Paul and saw that he was smiling so Jake was probably too. "You can't keep her from me." Paul was closing in.

Jake spread his arm wide and pushed me back a little more. "Hah. You can't touch me with Jacob here."

But Jakes arms went down and he just stood there. "Jake?" But he wasn't listening to me. Paul got out of his crouch and turned around. I was more concerned with Jakes face. When I tried to turn him my way his body went but his head stayed where it was. What was wrong with him?

"Jake?" He still didn't answer. "Your scaring the shit out of me here, what gives?"

"Payton he's fine." Paul tried to grab my hand but I slapped it away. I was having a anxiety attack here! Why wasn't he moving?

"Jake, say something, please." I was on the verge of tears, I don't know why I was feeling this way but I was scared as hell. I had gotten really close to Jacob and if anything ever happened to him…he was like a brother to me. Paul stopped me from grabbing Jakes face and turned me around to face him.

"Payton, he is fine. He just imprinted." I looked back at Jake and followed his line of sight. There was a girl I've never seen here before. She had long dark hair and skin like everyone who went here. I immediately thought, 'It'll be easy for her to fit in than it was for me, since she looks like everyone else.'

I left everyone and headed straight for the girl. She looked like a deer in headlights when she saw me coming towards her. Was I really that scary?

I got to her and stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Payton." She took my hand and shook it softly. "Lillian." Girly name that went with her looks, she was wearing pinkthank goodnessbut you could tell that she wasn't one to play in the dirt when she was younger.

The boys walked up behind me. "This is Jacob and Paul."

"Hey," Paul nodded but didn't shake her hand, which I was glad, I'm not the jealous type, except when it comes to Paul I get a little, maybe. "Hello," smooth Jake, real smooth.

Since the guys were oh so full of silence I stepped up to the plate. I grabbed Lillian by the arm, I'm not usually this girly but she looked scared so I thought I would make her a little ore comfy. "So where you from?" I was aware of the guys in back of us, I could hear them talking in low voices, too low for Lillian's ears, of course.

I walked Lillian to her first class while talking to her. I warned her about Lindsey and her skank crew and told her to steer clear of them. She was and okay gal and I found out she had a crush on Jake; she kept on bringing him up. I told her he was free and had a great personality.

I left her to her class and walked to mine, but not without being bombarded by the pack. Man news traveled fast around here.

"What'd she say?"

"Calm down Jake. First of all don't _ever_ do that again."

"Do what?"

"What you did this morning. Scared the hell out of me and she likes you. I told her you were available and a she was your type. Gosh I feel like freakin cupid. Anyway, I hooked her so all you gotta do is reel her in. Don't blow this." I poked his shoulder.

"What was with the whole freaking out thing anyway," Paul asked when we were on our way to first.

"When I was eight I found my grandpa dead. I thought he was alive and watching TV but when my mom got home and found me on Gramp's lap, trying to get him to talk to me she freaked. She told me after and I just get a little paranoid when someone, you know is like unresponsive."

"Ah, I see." Good thing he didn't say sorry, I hate it when people say that, it's not there fault someone died, so why say it?

First was like always, boring as hell. I didn't pay much attention to the teacher, maybe because I didn't like him. I wrote down my homework and doodled on my notebook.

"I heard Jake imprinted," Quil said in second by the door.

"Yeah, nice girl." Quil saw Paul and laugh all out, I socked his arm and he went inside to sit down.

"What was up with that?" Paul had a puzzled look.

"Nothing, Quil being Quil I guess." I saw Lindsey shooting daggers at me so I grabbed Paul and gave him a kiss.

I smiled as I walked inside. If steam could come out of her ears it'd be happening. I laughed at sat by Quil. "Keep you mouth shut Quil, your going to ruin the surprise," I hissed.

"I couldn't help it. I thought for sure you were going to spill."

I grabbed my chest. "I'm truly hurt that you think I don't have it in me to keep a secret from Paul."

"Oh please forgive me!" He got on one knee.

"I forgive you, you don't have to marry me," I said while laughing.

Quil got back up and in his chair. "I just got on the knee for dramatic affect, not to marry you."

"Sure-sure." The teacher walked in and told us to get in our pairs again. Fern wasn't here so Quil convinced the teacher to let us work together, how? I have no clue. Lindsey worked by herself, if she weren't such a stuck up bitch I'd actually feel sorry for her. But she is and I don't.

Lunch was fun. Lillian sat by Jake and talked to him a lot, I was happy for them. If only Paul and I had it that easy at first. I wish we did. But we didn't and that was okay, as long as we staid the way we are now I'm fine.

"So Lillian are you coming to the bonfire tonight?"

"Umm, yeah. Jacob was telling me about it and I thought it sounded great." Well how-dee-do Miss Smilealot. She was all peppy, like Fern. Speaking of Fern, where is that girl? Must be home sick.

By the time school was over Jake and Lillian were best friends and Quil had his laugh-o-miter under control. "So how are we going to do this exactly?"

"Do you mind your house getting a little dirty?"

"Well…mom's not going to be to happy about it, but as long as we clean up after a ourselves it should be okay."

"Good, then to grandmothers house we go!"

"I thought we were going to my house?"

"We are dummy, it's a saying." I shook my head. Quil is such a dumbnutt sometimes but I love em.

***********************************

We had everything in place, everyone was here, and everyone knew the details. The lights were out and we were all hiding behind the couch, which was harder to do than you think. I mean, the guys were all big, I wasn't that small either, bigger than the guys' imprints, who were also here, and I do mean everyone. "No one give anything away, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Well give anything away and you'll find out, Embry." I slapped his arm and knocked him into Quil, who in turn pushed him. "What the hell? She's," he pointed a finger at me, "the one who did it."

"Keep pointing that finger of yours and I'm going to bite it." He quickly drew it back to his side. He glared down at me. "Yeah, keep glaring, Embry. That's all you can do."

"You wait till your protector aren't here to save you."

"Watch what you say, Embry, or I'll kick your sorry ass here and now."

"Bring it on, Jakey boy," Embry said while gesturing him to come with his hands. I put a steady hand on both their arms. "Settle down boys."

Embry shrugged off my hand. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Come on Emmy, what if something bad really did happen to me? Don't you think you'd be a little sad you were mean to me?"

He looked down at me and I gave him sad eyes and pouted my bottom lip. "Maybe a little."

"Ha! Suckkerrr. I knew I could get to you, and it didn't even take me that long."

Everyone else in the room buster out laughing right along with me, holding their stomachs and gasping for air. "She got you man," Jared said around his belly laughing.

Embry narrowed his eyes at me. "Last tine I do _that_ again."

I put a hand on his back. "You know I love you like a fat kid loves cake, Embry."

"Well I guess you're the only one in here who could say that." I removed my hand from his back. "Are implying that I am fat?" I put my hand to my heart.

"Damn right."

"Just because I'm only half werewolf and I don't have as much muscle as you do doesn't make me fat." I lifted my baggy hoody, exposing my belly. "I got a nice six pack, isn't that good enough?" I didn't have a twelve pack like everyone else in the pack but I thought it was pretty good to have what I got.

"Wow, there's actually a woman under all that material, care to show any more?"

I quickly put my clothes down. "You wish, perv."

"Aww, does the famous Payton with the heart-of-steel actually feel put down by little old me?"

"You're a real asshole, you know that, Embry?"

"I was just kidding, my little tomboy," he said while grabbing me in a one armed hug. I quickly got out of it and elbowed him in the side and got a good 'oof' for my efforts. That got him away from me. "Touch me again and it'll be your nut's I'm elbowing next." He didn't try anything else after that. Serves him right, that darn pig!

Everyone quieted when we heard Paul's car coming. I had called him to come over and didn't tell him why. I heard the door close and his footsteps coming closer. There was no knock on the door, so like him, and then it opened. Everyone peaked up over the couch and watched as he neared his doom.

His first fault was to stop where the bucket of paint was, giving it enough time to empty its contents. Then his next booboo was to step forward, like I was anticipating, to the next hit. He slipped on the soap on the flour and fell to the ground; the bag of feathers came down on him and stuck to every inch on top of him. "What the hell!"

He got back up and looked around, then stepped forward, again, like the dummy he was. He tumbled down and fell on the many varieties of cereal on the floor. I heard the crunch and when he got up I saw the Cheerios, Fruit loops, Luck Charm, and Count Dracula's pasted on his back. I was going to have to go shopping for some new cereal for Quil because I accidentally used it all.

"Quil!"

I shot out the window and into the woods. I didn't want Paul to get a hold of me. He was beyond pissed and I didn't want to feel his wrath. I could hear them talking. "Where is she?"

"I'm not giving a thing away." That was Jacob. I knew he was on his way to get me. I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't as fast as a full werewolf but I had the advantage on being on the track team when I was a human. I didn't want to phase because I didn't have time to take the clothes off.

I could hear the sound of feet hitting the forest floor, so Paul was still in human form. I climbed up a tree and prayed he didn't find me. He wouldn't hurt me, would he?"

Just then a pair of arms circled around me and held me in a vase-like grip. I knew it was Paul so I repressed the urge to scream for my life. He put his mouth to my ear. "You've been a very bad girl, Payton."

"You've been a very bad boy and deserved it, Paul."

"Is that so?" He grabbed me and jumped down with me still in his arms.

"It is very so." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled big and kissed me. Kissed me? Here I thought he was going to tear me limb from limb and instead he kisses me? Not that I'm objecting to it but…really?

"Real smart. How'd you figure it out?"

"I might have had a little help." Not that I was going to say from who, he would just go ballistic! And since I was in his good graces…well, I wasn't going to mess that up. "So your not mad at me?" I looked up at him.

"How could I ever be mad at you, Payton?" He kissed me again and held me tight.

"Get a room you two." I looked over to see none other than Embry.

"Jealous?"

"You wish, Payton."

"What do you mean 'jealous'? Did I miss something?"

Time for payback. "Embry called me fat."

Paul got that look in his eyes and stepped away from me and walked over to Embry. "She's lying! Tell him Jared!" Embry was backing up and Paul looked over at Jared but Kim slapped his arm and gave him a better-keep-your-mouth-shut-or-else look and he shut up. "Jared?"

"Sorry man." Embry took off and Paul followed. We hear a few 'ow's' and 'sorry's'. But I laughed and laughed. Yup, today was a good day.

**HAHA...SO HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT JOKE??? I COPULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE....**

**HOW'D YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER???**

**LOVE ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS...THANKS FOR THEM ALL!!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AGAIN! FOR ME AND MY STORY!!**


	23. FINDING OUT

**~Payton's POV~**

"So your saying somewhere along the wide ancestry I'm related to Jacob?" I came to the Cullen's house as soon as Carlisle told me he had found out something, which is what were all talking about. The pack wouldn't come with me, since they were all too busy. Don't ask. Everyone in the Cullen family was standing around listening to the news.

"Yes, your…err…father was apparently Billy's brother, but he didn't know about him, I think you should share that bit of news with him. "

"That is…. wonderful!" They all looked at me questioningly. "I have to go!" I gave everyone a wave and hugged Doc, and then I went out. "Thanks a lot," I threw over my shoulder.

I ran towards my house, where I asked Vicky if I could use her car. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just heard the best news!"

"Care to share it with me?"

"Jacob is my cousin," I screamed and ran to her car and got inside and drove over to the Black's place. As soon as I got there I jumped out and ran to the door. Maybe I was overdoing it a little with the banging on the door but I was excited!

Jacob opened up the door. "What the hell?" I stopped my pounding and looked up at him and smiled. "What's wrong?"

I looked at my nails and pretended to study my cuticle. "Oh, nothing much."

"Payton." I looked up. "If its 'nothing' then why were you pounding on my door like a vampire was on your ass?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nice example. I have some news." I acted like I didn't feel like a time bomb, ready to explode. He let me pass him and we sat on the couch. "Is this news good or bad?"

"Well….I would put it in the good category, but it all depends on the person." I shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me or am I supposed to guess?" He had a smile on his lips and I had to smile.

"Well, I went over to the Cullen's today…."

"And?" He no longer looked annoyed at the subject of Bella, since he now had Lillian.

"I found out who I'm related to!" I couldn't help it, so I yelled, but I didn't say who exactly it was.

"Well?"

I looked around. "Is Billy around? I think he should be here when I say this."

"Dad!" Jake called and in came Billy.

"Hey, Payton! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He rolled on over to where I was and gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"I have something to tell you and Jake." They looked at me waiting. "Billy…you're my uncle and Jakes my cousin!" I jumped up and threw my arms around Jakes neck huggin him tight. I was so happy. A few hours ago all I had was Vicky and now I had Billy and Jake too.

"What?" I let go of Jake and looked down at Billy. Yeah, maybe I should have broken it to him slooowwwllyy, but I was just so happy I couldn't hold it in.

I sat back down. Jake was holding my hand and his ear-to-ear grin showed me he was just as happy as I was. "Well Carlisle told me that you umm, had a brother you didn't know about, and he was my father."

"I'll be in my err…room if you need me." He wheeled away. I looked over at Jacob.

"I'll be back," he said. He let go of my hand and went to his dad. I wish I could go to mine, well my step-dad that is. I thought this would make him happy? It made me happy and Jake too, I didn't know about Vicky 'cause I just ran out as soon as I told her.

I huffed and laid back in the beat up sofa. Great. I just made my only uncle hate me. Way to go, Payton. I didn't mean it though. I could hear their hushed voices and I couldn't help but listen. "…don't want to see her right now." That was Billy, I could tell. My heart felt a pang.

"She's just waiting out there, dad, it's not her fault. Just go and tell her that your happy, lie if you have to. But did you see her face, she was so happy."

"I can't Jacob, just tell her I'm sorry and …" I didn't want to hear it anymore. I got up as silently as I could and went out into my car and drove off. I thought it would be good to have a little more family, I already thought of Billy as a father figure and Jake as a brother. Why wasn't he happy? I mean sure he just found out he had a niece and somewhere out there a brother, but why not the smile? When I found out I was mad, but I didn't have guy there my whole life, at least _I _was here. Didn't I count?

I ended up driving to Paul's; at least he would be happy to see me. "Hey, babe!"

I embraced him. "Hey, Paul."

He pulled back and looked at my face. "What happened and who did it? Tell me so I can kick his ass."

I gave a sad laugh and went to sit on his couch; he came too and sat down beside me. I was against the arm and he was rubbing my ankle, since my feet were on his lap. "I see you got the paint and cereal out of your hair."

He brushed his hair with his hand. "Yeah, took me like two hours to get the smell of fruit loops out, thanks to you. Now, don't change the subject, why the sad face?"

I sighed. "I found out Billy's my uncle."

"That's great news, so why all this?" He gestured my face with his hands.

"Billy's not so happy." I looked down but he brought his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eye. "I'm sure there's some reason as to why he isn't bakin a cake for being related to the best girl I know."

"Well, he probably didn't feel too happy with not knowing he had a brother all this time."

"Yeaahh that could do that to ya."

"But I thought he would at least say he was happy to have a niece, you know? But he didn't want to even see me. I overheard Jake and him talking and he said he didn't want to see me." I shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I still have Jacob, I mean he was happy, or at least he looked that way when I last saw him. I sorta ran out when I heard their conversation.." I winced.

Paul kissed my jaw, making me shiver. "I'm sure they'l get over themselves and love you the way I do."

I pulled back. "Well I hope not!"

"That came out wrong, I meant to say love you like Vicky loves you, better?"

"Much better." I jumped on top of him and he let me straddle his waist. "Mmm, I like where this is going." I kissed his luscious lips.

"I love your lips, did you know that?"

He growled. "I do now." I laughed and continued to kiss him. I knew he wanted his tongue inside my mouth but I wanted to torment him a bit. "Mmm, Payton…please." Well…since he said please. I open my mouth to give his tongue access. It rushed in and I tasted Paul. He was warm, like me, and oh so delicious. His had cupped my but and massaged a little. I moaned so he kept doing it. I let my tongue lick his bottom lip and he flipped me over so he was the one on top.

I gasped and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue deep. He bit my bottom lip and moved on to my neck. He felt so gooooodd. "Paul…"

"Shhh…" He came back to my mouth and meshed our lips together. He turned his head to get a better angle and kissed me some more. I brought my hips up to meet with his. He moaned in my mouth. Oh so he like that did he?

I did to again and got the same reaction. He placed his hand on my hip and tugged my sweater up a little so he could feel skin. Then his hand came up even more under the clothes to cup my boob. He knew me to well. I was like puddy under him. He nuzzled my neck. "You smell so good, like the forest after it rains." I was far from words. He nipped my shoulder and I jumped a little. He eased off. "Did I hurt you?"

"What? Of course not, now get your but back here, I'm not done with you." He smiled and came back to planting kisses on my neck. I brought his shirt over his head. And he took off my sweater and shirt so I was only in my baggy jeans, shoes, and bra. He looked down at me, soaking it all in. I felt a little shy. "Damn, your so sexy Payton." He came back down. His hand snaked down and rubbed my core through my jeans.

It felt good but…"Paul I'm not ready." Gosh I felt so embarrassed for saying it out loud and Paul could tell.

"Don't ever be scared to tell me anything, Payton, if your not ready then your not ready. I'm glad you told me though, or else I would have taken you here and now. We'll just kiss a little and that's it, okay?" I didn't want to open my big mouth again so I nodded. He came back to kissing. I felt like a complete idiot.

Way to ruin the moment.

I pushed my thoughts aside and came back to what was happening. I cupped Paul's jaw and gave him the best kiss I had ever given him. It was hot and deep and passionate. It was me. When I broke it we were both breathing hard. "I think we should stop now, before I'm not able to." Well, it turns out we didn't have to on account as someone busted to door open. We froze and looked up. I was under Paul and we were half dressed when Embry came in. Why did it have to be him?

I stood and so did Paul. Embry looked me up and down. "Oh you're a girl alright."

Paul threw me my sweatshirt, which I put on fast. "This had better be good Embry, and stop looking at my Payton." Him adding _mine_ to the sentence made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"Well I thought you should know that we caught your uh, Payton's bloodsucker scent."

"Well let's go then." I walked outside and into the forest to phase. As soon as I did I met up with Paul.

_Well, Payton, you'll be happy to know I no longer think of you as a boy,_ Embry said.

_Paul!_

It's not my fault I have to share a mind with them, I tried to hide it but they were looking to see what I was doing.

Well at least try to hide it next time.

Jacob walked over with Seth and Leah at his side. Sorry about Billy, Payton. He really didn't mean it, and he wants to talk to you as soon as this is over.

Sure. Maybe he would like me now that he had his moment alone. We ran to where Sam was and waited for orders.

I'm going to meet everyone back here in and hour, no more no less. Seth go with Leah and Embry. Payton, you go with Jacob and Quil, and Paul, Collin, and Jared come with me.

We all took off to follow the scent. It was everywhere. What did they do? Run around in circles?

After about forty minutes of trying, and failing to find a path Jacob got something. Quil and me followed close behind.

_Were close._

_Are we going to fight it?_ I've never fought a vamp but if it was as strong as Sam then I was a little weary.

_I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Payton, and neither would Quil._

_Yeah, if things get too crazy don't try and help just run and call the others._

_But what if-_

_No. You either take the rules we set or you stay here._

_Fine._

We ran till we caught it stronger, there was more than one…fro what I could tell there were two here. Jacob and Quil alerted the rest of the pack and went in front of me. I felt like a child but I didn't want to get left behind so I kept quiet.

We came to an area that was like a meadow. It was pretty but it stunk of vampire. We came to a stop and soon the rest of the pack was by our side, Paul next to me with Jacob on my other side. The vampires were turned around and no one wanted to phase and risk being that vulnerable in human form. They turned and all my muscles froze.

I didn't know what to do or say, I was completely speechless.

_Payton what's wrong?_

_I have to get out of here. _I took off and I could hear the pack call after me. Soon I was back to where I had phased. I had my underwear and bra on when Paul came running to my side in his cut off jeans.

"Payton, what's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulder and made me face him. Do I tell him? What would he say? What would he think?

Tears were falling down my face, wetting my chest and neck. "Paul, please take me to your house." I grabbed onto him.

"Payton tell me what's wrong, why are you crying?" He tried to pull me back but I wouldn't let go of his waist. "Please just take me to your house and I'll tell you, please." The last word I kind of choked out on a sob. He picked me up and ran me to his house. I continued to cry and hold onto his neck.

When we got to his house he opened the door and took me straight to the bathroom. I was filthy. He set me on the counter by the sink and turned on the shower, to warm I hope. "Take a shower and I'll get you some clothes." He shut the door behind him. I got off the counter and took of my underwear and went into the shower. I washed up as quickly as I could and got out. I wrapped a towel around me and open up the bathroom door. Paul was standing there with clothes in his hands. "Here. Get dressed and come out."

I took the clothes and got dressed. He gave me a pair of his sweats and a t shirt and sweater, along with his boxers. Funny. I got dressed and pulled my hair up into a bun and found a rubber band in one of the drawers. I hated to use it, it always hurt when my hair was dry and I had to practically rip it out, but it was all I could find. I walked out of the bathroom and as soon as I stepped out Paul scooped me up into his arms.

He brought me to his room and laid me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin. I sighed and crushed myself closer. "What happened Payton, your not one to get scared easy."

"What did the pack do, to the vampires I mean?"

"Nothing. They ran off as soon as you did, we all thought they went to get you. I told them I had you and they went home." I nodded. "Want to tell me?" The tears were coming again. "Payton. Tell me, love."

I sniffed. "Promise you'll stay here and wait to tell Sam tomorrow?"

"That depends."

"Paul…"

"I promise."

I buried my face in his neck. "Those vampires today, I've seen them before, I knew them."

"From where?"

I took a deep breath. "They're my parents."

**GOODNESS GRACIOUS!!!**

**DUM DUM DUM.....DID U KNOW??? DID YA, DID YA?**

**WELL ANYHOO, WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK?**

**SHARE IT WITH ME AND PUSH THE LITTLE GREEN BOTTOM.....LOVE YA....**


	24. COMING TO GET YA!

**I know, I know, I took freaking f-o-r-e-v-e-r. Sorry about that. Here you go!/.....  
**

**~Paul's POV~**

I froze at what she had said. "Paul you promised," she warned.

"I know. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they're a little weird looking but its them alright."

"Okay, go to sleep and I'll call Sam."

"Don't leave me."

"I'll be right back, I promise." I removed her hands and went to the kitchen. He picked up on the first ring. "Is she okay?"

"We have a problem. The bloodsuckers are her parents." There was silence met by my answer. "Sam?"

"We're having a meeting tomorrow, bring Payton, my house at noon." Then he hung up. Today was the last day of school, summer break so we didn't have to worry about school, thank goodness. I went back to Payton and found her asleep with half her body hanging off the bed. I walk over and put her on top of me. She cuddled closer and sighed when her head was above my heart. I stroked he back and fell asleep.

**~Payton's POV~**

I woke up and noticed the bed didn't feel like a bed at all. I opened my eyes and saw that the reason was that I was on top of Paul. I could hear his deep slow breathing and I knew he was asleep. I didn't want to get up and accidentally wake him; he looked cute when he was asleep, not that he wasn't cute when he wasn't sleeping, just calmer.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was ten. I moved my arm and Paul stirred a little. I tried to move my leg but then Paul tried to get a little more comfortable and stretch out one leg while bending the other, which made my lower half come down on his, well family jewels. Great, I try to get out of one position and get stuck in another. I tried to move back up but I ended up rubbing up against him. He moaned and grabbed my butt.

I smiled. He's awake now. "What a great way to wake a man up." He kissed my nose.

"That was all you. I was just trying to get off of you without waking you up and you decided to open up your legs."

"Well, I want you even in my sleep." He kissed me again and rolled over so he was the one on top. "I'm hungry, will you make me something?"

"Why because I'm a girl?"

He smiled. "No because you're _my_ girl."

"Fine. But you're going to have to get off of me if you want anything to eat." He kissed me some more and then, reluctantly, got off.

I headed downstairs while he went to talk a shower. I opened up the cupboards and the fridge and found the place fully stoked. Of course he would have a bunch of food, I mean he eats like he's training for the championships, but II eat a heck of a lot more than I once did when I wasn't a werewolf.

I got out the bacon, and pancake mix then got a few potatoes out of a bag and started pealing. Nothing better than fresh potato pancakes, yes I knew we were already having pancakes but I liked both and didn't want to hold myself back when I wanted to taste them both in my mouth, yum. After I pealed them I stuck them in a pan and flipped both them and the pancakes while watching the bacon so it didn't burn. I felt like eggs but I didn't have any more hands to do it.

"Well, look at my little chef go."

"Yeah well it would be nice it you'd help this little chef out." He came around and, like he could read my mind, me took out the eggs and grabbed a pan above me. "Smell good," he said while taking a big whiff.

"Well I hope so, I've been slaving over a hot stove while you were in a nice warm shower," I said and waved the spatula at him.

He pouted his lip. "Aww, does lil Payton feel sad now?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Lil Payton is going to kick your lil ass if you keep it up."

"Ooo…I like it when you're mad." I rolled my eyes at him.

We finished cooking and sat down with full plates. Paul piled on the ketchup and I grimaced. "What, you don't like ketchup?" He shoved a big forkful of potato pancake covered in ketchup.

"Nope, it's just plain nasty." I stuck my tongue out and Paul wiped ketchup on it. "Ewww!" I got my napkin and wiped it off, but I could still taste it. Paul thought it was funny and doubled over laughing. I huffed and kept on eating. Paul quieted after about a minute and sat back in his chair, face serious.

"I talked to Sam last night and he said were having a meeting at his house today at noon." I stopped my fork where it was, touching my lips but not going inside my mouth. Paul wasn't looking at me; suddenly the crack in the floor was the most interesting thing in the world to him.

I set down my fork, I didn't feel like eating all that much. I thought I had all the negative stuff out of my head and Paul just put it back. Way to ruin the moment. "Do I have to go?"

He looked up at me. "You know that answer and don't try to get out of it 'cause it ain't gonna happen."

I really didn't want to go. I knew once I got there everyone would treat me like I was some sort of alien, even though the all knew me. They were my pack but they wouldn't act like it once I got there, they're going to be nervous around me. Not knowing what to say or do. That is why I didn't want to go. I knew Paul was going to make me and I wasn't about to throw a temper-tantrum so I got my plate and put it in the sink.

"I guess I'll go take a shower." I walked to the stairs but Paul quickly grabbed my arm and crushed me to his chest. "We just have to find out the best way to handle this. You know that, right?" I merely nodded. "I love you and that's why were doing this. We all love you."

"Because I'm pack?"

He took my face in his hands. "No, because your you." He kissed my nose. "Sam didn't kill your parents because he didn't want to hurt you, that's why were having this meeting, so don't be sad." Well, I was glad to hear it.

I kissed his lips, meaning to make it a quick peck but Paul made it more and held my face to his. It's not like I can tell him noor even want towhen his tongue is inside my mouth. After he was finished I walked up the stairs and went into the shower. I got out and went into Paul drawers and found another pair of his sweats, a shirt and sweater, and thanks to Paul's idea, some boxers. When I came down the stairs he was asleep on the couch with the remote in his hand and the TV turned to the news. He slept through the whole night, how could he be tired?

With my stealthy werewolf moves I quietly tiptoed over to him and kissed his forehead. I guess I scared him better than I thought I would.

He jumped up with a start and bumped our heads together in the process.

I rubbed my head. "Ow. Who else were you expecting to kiss you Paul?"

"No one, but you didn't make any sound to let me know you were coming." He was rubbing his head to. It didn't take that long for the bump to go away. "You ready to go?" He finally looked down at what I was wearing and a smile crept up to his lips. "I like the way you look in my clothes." He came forward and kissed my neck. "We'd better get going or else I'm not going to want to go anymore." Sounded like a good idea to me. "We have to go." He was just as bad as the mind rapper, Edward.

****************************

When I walked into the house I knew all eyes were on me, even though my eyes were down and focused in the floor. Paul put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the table where everyone else was sitting, waiting to get started. I took my seat next to Jacob and Paul sat in the chair next to mine with his arm still around me.

"Alright, let's get started." I finally looked up to see everyone, and I do mean _everyone_. Me and Paul, Leah and Seth, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Emily, and Billy (who was looking at me very intently). Did the guys even know why they were here? Did Sam tell them, or did they just know they were here because of me?

"Everyone, we are here because…would you like to tell them, Payton." I looked over at Sam. He was an ass for making me say this; I mean I was mentally unstable right now!

Fine. If he wanted me to say it then I would. I squared my shoulder took a deep breath then said it. "The vamps were not just vampires, they were my parents." Everyone got completely silent; I think they even stopped breathing. If a pin dropped we'd be able to hear it. I looked at every one of their faces.

Emily looked like she was going to bust out in tears, even though she didn't know my parents.

Sam already knew so he was the same.

Collin looked like his eyes were going to come out of their sockets. Embry and Jared had the same outlook.

Leah looked like she was gonna shit an egg.

Seth looked concerned, whether it was for my sake or for the packs, probably for everyone, considering he was such a worrywart.

Billy had a regretful look etched on his face.

I looked at Jacob's face and he looked back at me. He seemed to be thinking, _are you okay Payton. _I nodded and he in return gave me a half smile.

"Okay so we're all here to find out what to do about, umm…Payton's parents." I shrunk into Paul's side but then thought better of myself and leaned forward with my elbows on the table. I wonder what Vicky was doing…. probably chewing her manicure off or selling some Avon to some old lady. Yeah, I just didn't want her to worry about me.

Speaking of manicures…. I looked down at my fingers.

Man, I needed to seriously cut them. I never had a thing for long nails. They weren't curling around the tips of my fingers or anything like that but they were longer than I liked them. Vicky should have some clippers lying around when I got home…. I stopped pondering and looked up.

Why couldn't everyone just stop looking at me?

"Payton?"

"Huh?" I looked up and found that Sam was talking to me. Well no wonder why everyone had their eyes glued to me. Oops. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I said, are you okay with us carrying out the plan?" Plan? What plan, I was about to ask what he was saying when Paul spoke. "Can you give it a few days?" Give what a few days? What the hell were they talking about? "She's tired," I was? "And she just had the shock of her life today, can't we give her some time to think about it, Sam?"

I didn't know what he was talking about but I looked up at Sam anyway. He was looking at Paul but then he turned his eyes on me. I guess I really did look tired or sad or something because he nodded. "We can wait. But remember Payton," his voice was serious, "you don't have forever to decide, I know what I'm asking is a lot but it is something your going to have to come to terms with. I agree that I should give you the opportunity to make that decision but remember you're on a time limit here and not on your own time." Gee, I feel so much better.

I guess the meeting was over because everyone filed out of the kitchen and into the living room. I staid in my seat and so did Jake and Paul. I waited till everyone was out, even though I knew they could all hear us talking from where they were. "What did I agree to wait for? I kind of spaced out…"

Paul shook his head and laughed. "Don't you ever focus?" When I want to. "Sam was talking about going after your parents now or giving you a little time to think it over, and I got you to agree to think it over a bit, I'd thought you'd appreciate it."

My eyebrows shot up. "Well thanks, for not letting Sam attack my parents and all…" He gave me one of those one in a million smiles that only Paul could pull off went to go in the living room with everyone else to watch some game. Jacob was still in his seat next to me so I turned to him.

"So what's up, and don't bring up my parents turning into vamps, please."

"Nothing much, I talked to my dad and he's not mad anymore."

"Yeah, I guessed that when I came in and he actually gave me a smile and didn't dog me out or anything. Anyway, who's on patrol tonight?"

"Not you." Damn. "We won't risk getting you caught by them." And by them he means my parents.

"So where am I going to sleep tonight, and did anyone in their right mind think of calling my freaking Aunt?!" I got up from the table fast, and pushed my chair down in the process. "She's probably freaking out!"

Jacob grabbed my arm. "Don't worry, Paul called her and told her the whole shebang." Good, that means I don't have to break it to her. "How'd she take it?"

"Well, she freaked out, asked how you were, cried, knocked some stuff over, and then came to peace with it. But she said that you should stay close to the pack, and Sam, Paul, and everyone in the pack thinks you should stay here too."

"But what about Vicky? What if they come after her?"

"No, they can't get to her. Sam has us checking up on her too, and if there's any scent of leech then we're over there." I nodded. That's good I don't have to worry about the big bad vamp getting her.

"Where exactly am I staying?" I liked Sam and all but I did not want to stay at his house.

Jake smiled big and said, "mine."

"Really? Why not Paul's?" He looked a little hurt. "I mean I'd love to stay with you but I stayed with Paul last night, why not tonight?"

"Oh, he's doing patrol with Leah, Quil, Jared, and Sam."

"So are we having like a sleepover?"

He thought about it. "Well, if you mean is everyone else coming over to spend the night, then yes, but sleepover sounds so girly and I don't know, we are all guys, well except for you."

"Yeah I guess it does sound kind of princessy. We better go to the store so we don't totally clean out your kitchen and leave Billy with crumbs to eat."

He laughed. "Yeah, don't want him to bust a gut." I nodded. "When do you want to go?"

"Umm, in a little bit?"

He nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll have the guys dish out some money to buy everything.

*********************************

**_Later that night_**

"Can someone pass me a snickers?"

"That's like your sixth one, Embry!" Seth said while tossing yet another candy bar to Embry.

"Hey, I pitched in buying these things just like you did," Embry protested.

"With the money you gave all you'd end up with is two of those candies." Embry shrugged and bit into his bar. I was grubbing on a snicker too. "Can I have a sip of your coke?" Embry had a big gulp and wasn't sharing with anyone. I had one but Jake drank it all. Embry looked like he was going to bite my hand if I reached for it, which was the only reason I asked. "Please? I'm going to die of thirst here." I put my hand to my throat and made gagging noises.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't slobber on the straw."

I took it from him. "Well, I'm not promising anything, I am a dog and all."

"But then I could say we swapped spit and Paul would get mad."

I wrinkled my nose. "Gross Embry, don't tell Paul." I smiled and took a long swig. "Hey, you said a drink, not the whole damned thing!"

"Ahh, thanks Em, I feel so much better." I handed him back his drink and leaned back on the sofa. It was too small to fit us all so I was on the floor with Jacob and Embry while Seth and Collin stretched out on the sofa. It was kind of funny because they were trying to take up as much room as they could and so they were both sprawled.

We were watching Hitch because all the guys thought Eva had a nice bod. To bad we couldn't have any of the imprints around, because of the vamps, Jake said. "Look at her ass, that is one hot ass I wouldn't mind kissin."

"Did innocent little Seth just say that?"

He blushed, which showed he was really innocent. "I can like girls, I'm not gay."

"Never said you were, funny you mention it though…" Seth and Collin started to wrestle and Embry broke it up. "I want to watch the movie in peace guys," he said. "You know, 'cause of Eva." Rigghhhttt. He was all into the movie. I'm surprised he didn't cry when they broke up. Though I did see a little wetness in his eyes when that part came up, but he denied it.

When the movie was over we called it a night. We slept in the living room. I got the couch, thanks to Jake, Jake was on the floor next to me, Embry was taking up all the room on the side, Seth was by Embry trying to scoot him over, and Collin was next to Jacob.

"You better not try anything Collin," Jacob said. We all laughed.

"Please, your not my type."

"I bet Seth is," Embry said while trying to dodge a hit from Seth. "I was just kidding man!"

"You guys are crazy," I said.

"Yeah, well at least you got the couch and don't have to fight for room down here."

"Well I didn't want to smell you stinky feet, Collin."

"My feet do not stink!"

"Says you."

"Yeah I do smell something now that you mention it, Payton," Jake said.

"Whatever, you know I do not smell. I took a shower."

"Yeah like last year!"

"Shut up Seth!"

"Can we go to sleep now?" We quieted down. It's not like we were going to wake Billy up. He stayed at Sam's house with Emily, said we were going to be too noisy and would interrupt his beauty sleep, he was right.

************************

I woke up when I felt a hand on my mouth. I was going to punch but I recognized Jakes voice. "There's a leech. Don't say a thing, wake up the rest while I call Sam." I nodded and slid off the couch. Seth was already awake and was waking up Embry. I went over to Collin and put my hand over his mouth like Jake did with me, I only hoped he didn't swing at me or I'd be hitting him too. "Wake up, Collin, there's a vamp close, be quiet," I whispered in his ear. Surprisingly, he didn't punch me or say anything; he got up and looked around while sniffing the air.

"I called Sam and they're on their way over," Jake whispered to us. He removed his shirt and so did the guys. I wasn't going to do it in front of the little pervert, Collin. We didn't hear anything but then I tried to listen and heard a twig snap outside, close to the house.

The guys all got in front of me and pushed me up against the wall. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins and the guys were shaking, I was too.

The front door burst open and two huge vamps walked in. I recognized my father but I didn't know the other, he had long black hair and reminded me of a raven. Jake phased and lunged at my dad. Embry went for the raven guy.

I was going to phase but I tried to tamper it down. Collin turned to Seth. "Go get the others, now!" Seth phased and took off into the forest. That was one la=ess friend I had to worry about.

Collin got right in front of me and sort of crouched down in front of me. I never thought he liked me much but with the way he was acting right now you'd think we were best buddies.

Another one walked in, a man with blonde hair that looked about my age, and made his way toward Collin and I. Collin growled and Jake turned his head towards us. He bit down on my dad's shoulder and my dad hissed and fought harder. I looked over at Embry and noticed he had a few scratches that I could see but nothing that bad.

My mom walked in next and was next to the other guy that was fighting Embry. Embry didn't see her and Collin went to jump for her. "Embry," I yelled but Blondie in front of me grabbed me around my throat and trapped me against the wall.

I didn't pay him much attention 'cause I was more worried about the boys. Collin got there in time and was wolf now and fighting with my mom.

"Why do you protect them, they are worthless scum!" Blondie was telling me, well, yelling at me really. I felt the need to phase but I could control it better than the guys could. "Let me go you son of a bitch!"

"I think you got me mixed up with your wolf friends, my dear."

I spit in his face. "No! You are the piece of shit vampire!" He growled and pushed me up the wall by my throat and my feet lifted off the ground. I could still breath but it still hurt. Why hasn't he killed me yet if he hates werewolves so much? Oh, he can't smell me! It wasn't much but it was something.

I kicked him where it would hurt any man and he dropped me. I punched him in the stomach but met rock. He literally had rock hard abs. Pain shot up my arm and I screamed in rage. I kicked him in the nards again and went to help Collin. "Stop," I yelled. Mom stopped fighting and looked at me. Collin got in a good swipe of his claw and mom started to fight again.

What the hell do I do and where is everyone else?

Jake was fighting with dad outside and so I went to Embry's aid. I grabbed the knife from the kitchen and threw it at the raven guy. It hit him in the neck and gave Embry and opening.

But Blondie was up and threw Embry across the room and he hit the wall and didn't get up. I screamed and ran towards Blondie with a knife in hand. He looked at me and smiled.

He thought he was sly with his vamp speed but I knew what he was going to do so I waited for him to move and got him in the shoulder. I saw his anger and he hit me hard and knocked me on the ground outside.

I quickly got up and rubbed my butt. "My ass you fucking dick!" Blondie, Raven guy, and mom all came out so that wasn't a good sign for Collin. At least I had Jake. I turned around and saw Jake still fighting with dad. He looked bad but so did dad. "Don't you fucking touch him," I stormed over to where they were fighting.

"Stop!" Dad stopped mid swing and Jake came over to stand in front of me. I put my hand in his fur and looked over him. "It's okay Jake, it's okay."

"Payton!" I'd know that voice anywhere. My fathers. "Step away from that beast and come to me, now." He wasn't yelling but that low voice was even more menacing.

"No, you hurt my friends and your not my parents anymore, your dead!" I was crying like a little baby and I hated it, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Mom took a step forward and Jake growled. "Stay the fuck away from us! Don't you dare come any closer!"

"Get your ass over here, Payton, now," Blondie said.

I looked at him and then back to my parents. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Come with us now Payton and we'll tell you everything," my mother said. It was hard not to listen to them; I mean they were my parents.

Not anymore, Payton, I reminded myself.

Blondie nodded and Raven guy came closer to us. I threw the knife fast and it hit him in the chest. He hissed at me and would have lunged at me if it weren't for dad. "Not her, the dog."

"No!" But he was too fast and him and Jake were fighting. I ran towards them but my mother grabbed hold of me. I tried to yank my wrist away but she was too strong. I was going to have to phase. I was about to when someone hit me across the face and I hit the floor.

I heard Jacob growl. I stood up, a little dazed, and saw Blondie. What's with this guy? "You will listen to me, Payton." He had hold of my shoulders in a painful grip but I didn't give anything away.

"Not likely fuckhead," I spit some more on him but this time it was blood on his face, not saliva. He liked his lip. "You taste a bit funny but I don't want to drink you, just turn you."

"Over my fucking dead body!" Why did he have to be so strong? He growled and this time socked me. But before I hit the ground he hit me again.

Agh! My head hurt and I could feel blood from a cut somewhere on my face oozing. My vision was getting blurry and I knew I was going to black out. I looked for Jake but he was on the ground and the raven guy was standing over him. Someone grabbed me and ran with me into the forest.

My head felt like I had tons of little guys up there pounding on my brain, my hand was killing me, from hitting Blondie's abs, and my ass was hurting from falling on it. But I didn't care. I tried to stay conscious but I was succumbing. My eyelids were slowly getting lower and I could fight them no longer.

The last thing I remember was a howl.

* * *

**Ahhhh! A cliffy! I love em! YAY! **

**What did you guys think?? huh??? tell me!! please tell me!!**

**man, that Payton's a ough cookie!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIW!!**

**I LOVE IT WHEN YOU ALL DO, AND THANK ALL OF YOU FOR DOING IT**

**IT MAKES MY DAY TO KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE MY STAORY!!**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON.**

**REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**


	25. BEOWULF

So you guys should thank writer'sblock7777 for this chapter, since I was told it was needed before Monday, so here you go! I didn't want to leave anyone hanging for three weeks, I think. Well anyhoo, have at it people!

**Paul's POV**

We were going to run our usual route but Sam thought we should expand it and see if we could catch a scent we didn't notice before. I'm kind of PO'd about Sam making us run all the way out here, it keeps me farther from Payton, which I don't like.

_Stop worrying, Paul, she's going to be fine._

_Yeah, she better be or else it's going to be your ass buddy._

I want to be there with her. I don't know why I couldn't just stay there and have someone else take my patrol for me, I know one of the guys would have done it if I asked, nicely. She'll be fine. She's with Jacob, and since he's her cousin he'll protect her, even though he did that before too.

I got to stop thinking like this; it's only making me more in a rush to get home.

Okay, look for the scent.

I put my nose to the ground and sniff, nothing.

_I wish I was with them, I could be watching a movie and stuffin my face._

_You don't need to be stuffing your face, Jared._

_No one asked you, Leah._

_Can you guys concentrate?_

_Whatever Sam, _said Leah.

How much longer till I can go back to Payton? How long have we been out here?

_What's that ringing?_

_What are you talking about, Paul?_

_Listen Sam can't you hear it?_

_My phone!_

How he doesn't recognize his own ring tone is beyond me. Sam had to phase to answer it. He fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello…we'll be right over." He looked up and phased.

_Bloodsuckers at Jacob's._ We took off into the forest to Jake's house.

_How many, _I asked.

_He doesn't know…more than two is all he told me._

Shit, that's not good. I knew they were Payton's parents but I wasn't sure what they were going to do to her or what they wanted with her. All I knew was that I wanted to be there. I was pissed Sam brought us all the way out here, for nothing.

_I'm sorry Paul. I don't want anything to happen to her either…_

_Sorry isn't going to get me there fast enough Sam, you better hope she doesn't have a scratch on her head. _He didn't respond to that one. God, please let her be all right.

I was running as fast as my paws would let me. I didn't worry about anything else but Payton. Wait.

_Leah, go on ahead and make sure Payton's okay._

For once Leah didn't argue with me, she took off ahead of us and towards Jake's house. I was going to owe her big time once this was over.

_I love Payton like a sister Paul and you don't owe me anything._

Wow. Leah is always such a bitch but she was acting like, well, a member of the pack. For once in my life I was actually happy for Leah being so fast. Even if I didn't hold all that speed I was glad she could get to them faster, I only hope it was fast enough.

Jake phased.

_Jake! Where's Payton? Is she safe?_

He was fighting with a leech and Embry phased. _Someone tell me if she's okay!_

_She's fine. She's with Collin. _Collin was an okay fighter but I'd rather Jake be with her, he was a big guy. I could see the fight through Jake and Embry's eyes. Then Seth phased.

_I'm coming to meet you guys!_

Collin growled and Jake looked over where Payton was. She seemed fine, but she looked pissed, I didn't know how she was able to stay in human form. Who was that blonde guy? Does she know him?

"Embry!" I heard Payton's voice as if she were next to me, I only wish she were. "Stop!" She was in Collin's line of vision now and I could see bruises on her throat. It just made my rage higher and my legs push harder.

I couldn't hear from Embry anymore. Shit! We had to get there.

I was looking through Collins mind and saw the blonde one throw Payton outside. But then he was out.

Jake was the only one that was there to protect Payton now. I saw her yelling at the vamp. The fight between Jake and the vampire stopped and Jake went over to Payton's side. "It's okay Jake, it's okay," I heard her say.

"Payton!" The vampire looked nothing like Payton but I could tell it was her father from a picture I saw in her room. "Step away from that beast and come to me, now."

"No, you hurt my friends and your not my parents anymore, your dead!" She was crying but I could tell it was from anger. The female vampire took a step forward and Jake growled. That must be her mother. "Stay the fuck away from us! Don't you dare come any closer!"

"Get your ass over here, Payton, now," the blonde one said.

"Who the fuck does he think he is," Payton asked.

"Come with us now Payton and we'll tell you everything," her mother said.

I saw the blonde one nod at the black haired one. Payton threw a knife and it went right into the vamps chest. Good girl!

But he didn't give up and now he was coming towards her. "Not her, the dog," her dad said. Then Jake was fighting again. I could tell he was getting tired but he didn't even think about giving up when Payton's life was at stake.

While Jake was fighting he happened to look over at Payton while he had time. The blonde one slapped her across the face. Everyone in the pack echoed Jakes growl and mine.

Jake got hit while trying to look at Payton and went down. I couldn't see Payton any longer but I could smell her familiar blood. I was so mad I didn't know what else to do but growl. Jake was losing consciousness and Leah was almost there.

Come on, come on, can't my legs go any faster?

Leah got there in finally. But her news didn't make me happy.

_They're gone. _I howled as loud as I could.

When we got there Leah and Seth were helping out Collin, Jake, and Embry.

Sam had to tell Collin to phase. When he finally did we could see all the damage. He wasn't as bad as Jake though.

"Paul, take Leah and Jared and follow their scent," Sam ordered. I took off with Jared and Leah. It was getting closer to the cliff. What were they doing over here? Shit. They could swim well, which means they took Payton with them in the water. We were going to lose their scent in the water. I didn't care.

Once we got to the edge I jumped into the water along with Leah and Jared. I swam but didn't see any sign of them, anywhere. We searched everywhere but didn't see them anywhere.

About two hours later we got out, exhausted. Jared collapsed on the beach with Leah. I went over to Jake's house. I had to find out where they took her. I had to get information.

I got to his house and everyone was there. The imprints, Billy, Leah and Seth's mom, Seth on the arm of the couch, Collin on the couch with bandages on him, Embry with the same bandages on his side, Jake was on the floor getting stitched up by Sam, and Quil was pacing back and forth.

"Anything?" They all turned in my direction. They didn't even notice me come in. I could have walked in naked and they would have said nothing. Sam shook his head and went back to Jacob. I had to do something so I started to sweep the glass from the floor.

"Paul, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, Quil, I'm cleaning."

"Yeah, I can see that but why?"

"I have to do something and this is something." He knew what I was feeling and so did the pack. A loss… a gap in the heart. Payton wasn't just my imprint she was pack family. She had to be okay. I had to believe that she was okay or I would go crazy. I don't know if I could live without her in my life. I loved her.

**Payton's POV**

Ugh. My head was still pounding when I woke up. My hand was feeling a lot better, just a little achy. I didn't know if I should open my eyes or if I should act like I'm still asleep.

"She's awake." Well, someone made my decision for me I guess. I opened my eyes. Where the hell am I? It looked like some sort of cave or something.

Wait, I've seen this place before. The cave we found…Beowulf, yeah that's what we decided to call it!

All I have to do is swim out of here and get to one of the pack! Yeah easier said then done. Raven guy is standing in my way, just peachy.

I try to get up but my head starts to pound and I decide to lay my butt back down. I'm soaked, probably from being in the water, but I don't remember it…

"Pick her up and take her with us." I look over to my side. Wince. Blondie isn't looking down at me but talking to raven guy. I don't see mom and dad, where are they?

Raven guy is coming towards me, just thinking of his nasty ass touching me makes me growl.

"Was that a growl, love? My-my, you have been spending too much time with those mutts."

I look over at Blondie. "Your the mutt, bloodsucker!"

He raised an eyebrow. "But in a bit you will be to, love."

"Stop calling me your fucking love! The only man I will ever love is Paul," I spit. He moved so fast I didn't even see him take a step. But he's right in my face and has a hold of my face and is squishing my jaw painfully. "No, you will only love me, not this Paul." He tries to kiss me but I bit his lip, not playfully like I do with Paul but like I was tearing into a steak.

He pulls back, probably shocked, but then he just smiles. "Oh, I like em feisty!" He licks the blood on his lip. "I'd bit your lip too, but I don't want to change you yet, I like your warmth. You are a hott one, aren't you?"

You have no idea, buddy.

He claps his hands and motions toward me. Raven guy comes towards me but stops when I growl. "She can't do anything to you, Kendrick, she's only a girl."

"I'll kick your ass if you touch me!"

Blondie sighs. "Very well, if you want to be trouble, then I guess I'm going to have to make you sleep." He walks towards me and looks at me. "Sleep." That one word makes me sleep, even though I fight it.

****************************

Stupid Bitch vampires! My head is hurting even more. I push up on my elbows and look up. What the hell? I'm in a cage now?

I sit back on my butt and look around. Good thing the lighting is dim, or my head would be hurting even more.

"Ah, you up, finally!" Great, maybe I'll be able to talk some sense into my mom and get her to let me go. "Mom?"

She smiles when I call her it, though she acts nothing like my mom. I have to say, it makes me happy that I get to see her again but not like this. Sure I have friends that are vamps but they don't eat people and I can tell she does by her red eyes.

She walks up to the cage and leans down. It's a pretty roomy cage, not like a dog crate or anything that small. "Yes dear?'

"Can you let me out?"

"No." Crap. "Vincent said not until you are changed." Like that's gonna happen. Speak of the devil.

Blondie, or I should say Vincent, walks in. "Trying to pull one on your mother, tisk-tisk. You are a naughty little thing. It would have worked if she wasn't more loyal to me than you." He walked into the light with my father and Kendrick behind him.

What was he, like Sam, the pack leader? Well, the coven leader here.

"Who are you?" I got enough strength to stand up. He was taller than me, about a foot or so, but still not as tall as Paul or Jake…or Quil.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm your future husband, my love." I hate it when he calls me that.

"Oh yeah, and where the hell did you get that from, huh?"

He was walking around my cage now, all nonchalantly, examining his nails. I thought only girls did that. "Well, your parents, of course." I was shocked. I looked over at my mom and dad. They were smiling like some freakin weird Barbie and Ken couple.

"This isn't the medieval times, and they don't have the power to give me away. My parents are dead."

Dad hissed and I knew I hit a soft spot there, good. "Well, in a sense yes, but they are still very much alive. Do you think of your friends, the Cullen's as dead?" How did he know about them? "Yes, I know quite a bit about them. The way they eat, disgusting. I know you have a close bond with the big one, what was his name again?"

"Emmett," Kendrick piped in.

"Ah, yes…sort of a softy isn't he? And your Paul—"

"Don't you dare touch him or anyone in the pack!" I almost said my pack but caught it before I let it slip.

"Well you see, I don't _have _to hurt anyone, if you just let me change you, willingly." I knew there was always a catch. What the heck am I supposed to do? I don't want him to go after my friends, especially Paul. But what's going to happen to me when he does bite me? I'm part werewolf so I don't know what is going to happen. "Do not fear, love, I will give you a few days to decide, but remember. If I have to force you I _will _end up hurting someone you love."

They left me after that. I was glad they were gone. I wanted to turn but I knew they would find out and then they'd either kill me or torture me. I wasn't a big fan of pain but I didn't want to die, especially when I thought about how hard it would be for Paul when he found out I was dead. I couldn't hurt him like that.

I sighed and slid down to the floor. It was cold in here but thanks to the werewolf body heat I would be okay. I could hear water dripping somewhere. I moved around until I found where it was dripping. Right in the middle of my cage. I stuck out my tongue and caught a few drips.

I looked around. It was pretty much what you thought a cave would look like, aside from the stuff they had somehow got in here.

They had an area set up where computers were. How the hell they get security to work in here? Waterproof cameras?

The only light that was visible was over in the corner. It was bright but was behind some boxes.

Good thing I ate a lot when I was with the boys because I'd be starving. I'm a little hungry, but when am I not?

It was obvious Vincent turned my parents, and Kendrick. Mom wasn't listening to me so I knew she wasn't going to help me any. Dad was probably furious with the way I was talking to them so no luck there. Vincent wanted me in the first place so I shouldn't even think of him giving me a hand. The only one that was left was Kendrick. He seemed a little skittish of me. He wasn't going to willingly help me. I was going to have to find a way out.

Everyone's probably worries about me. Knowing Paul, he's likely going ape shit and throwing things right and left. Quil, well, he's sad, I know him. Jake's most likely pissed at himself for not being able to keep me safe. I hope he's not feeling like that. Collin's undoubtedly making jokes about me, Embry is probably glad I'm not there to steal his big gulp. Seth's crying his eyes out while Leah's telling him to shut the hell up. Ha. I can picture it now.

Seth: _Waa-waa, I want Payton back._

Leah: _Shut the hell up Seth or I'll _make_ you!_

Embry: _I'm glad she's gone, now I can have my big gulp all to myself._

Collin: _She was a pain in my ass._

Sam: _Calm down, Paul!_

Paul: _I want her back! I want to kiss her, have her in my arms…_Whoa, too into detail there. Moving on.

Jared: _Let's go make-out, Kim_

_Jacob and Quil sulking in the corner somewhere._

I was brought out of my daydreaming when I heard a ringing sound. Was that a phone?

The door opened and in walked Kendrick. He strolled over to the table and went inside the drawer. He got a phone out and answered it. "Hello…it's taken care of…its here…he's taking care of it…I'll have him call you then." Was I this 'it'? He didn't even so much as look at me. Just put the phone back in the drawer, closed it, and left me.

Who was he talking to on the phone? I was going to have to figure some stuff out, and stay alive…for Paul sake.

**WOW! So wha'd you guys think??**

**Will she get out in time to save her neck. literally?lol.**

**Will Paul find her?**

**Review! Thanks for all the reviews you guys give me, it means a lot...*tear*...*sniff***

**REVIEW...LEAVE ME SOME LOVIN!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**


	26. PHONE CALL

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in quite some time. I have no excuses.**

**Please forgive me! Sorry!**

**~~Payton's POV~~**

"Rise and shine, princess." Great Kendrick was here. At least it wasn't Vincent; he was the one who gave me the creeps. I got up from the ground. You'd think they'd have a bed down here for me but noooo; do I get at least a mattress? No, I get to pick a spot on the cold floor. Yay me. Not.

"Ugh! Why are you waking me up?" I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. Then I smelled it. The sweet smell of syrup and warm pancakes, the meaty aroma of bacon, the smell of toasted bread with warm butter, and freshly made eggs.

Y-U-M.

I jumped up. All traces of sleep totally gone. My stomach was growling like a wild animal ready to break through these bars and snatch the plate away from him.

"Well, I can see your hungry." I nodded my head so fast I thought it was going to fall off. "Would you prefer milk or orange juice?"

I walked over to where he was standing. "Both." I tend to drink as much as I eat. Kendrick slid the food under the bars and handed me both glasses. I think he was a little hesitant about handing me the drinks, 'cause he thought I was going to attack his hands or something but I was too busy already dreaming about how good the food would taste.

I quickly grabbed the fork he threw to me and started to wolf my food down. I grabbed a whole pancake and shoved it into my mouth. Oh, how delicious it tasted. My taste buds started to do jumping jacks, and I haven't even gotten to the rest of the food on my plate. I grabbed a piece of bacon and pushed it along with half a toast. Mmm, mmm good. I think I actually moaned when I tried the eggs. The eggs broke when I bit into them and the warm yolk invaded my throat.

When I was done I looked up to see Kendrick staring down at me with wide eyes. Oh yeah, I guess normal girls don't eat like this. "What? Can't a girl like to eat?" I wiped my lips with my sleeve and slid the empty plate back to him, along with both glasses after I downed them too. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he said still not looking at me. Weird.

"So why are you guys feeding me?" I sat back on my butt and waited for his answer.

"Why wouldn't we be feeding you?" Still wasn't looking at me.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm your hostage or something like that?"

"Well if you really must know, and I think you'll find out shortly, we gave you food so that we can get the drug inside you to work faster." Wait, drug? What drug?! What did I just get myself in to?

I stood up and clenched my fists. "What drug?"

"The one that will help with the pain when Vincent turns you. We have to start giving you doses now so that you'll be in less pain when it happens."

"I'm not being turned," I said through my teeth. I had to control my temper, if I didn't I would change in front of him and he would go run like the little girl he is and would go and tell everyone, and by everyone I mean Vincent, mom, and dad. I didn't know if they would like the fact that I was a wolf, nope. Not at all.

"Don't you want to live forever and be the beautiful girl you are for all eternity? That's what most girls wish for." He was sitting a little ways away from my cage and I wanted to reach out and sock him in the face. But I couldn't.

"I'm not like most girls. If you let me out of here I promise not to kill you when I get out."

I could tell from the look on his face he was shocked I had said something like that to him. "What are you talking about? You can't get out of there and even if you did you couldn't hurt me, I'm a vampire."

"No shit Sherlock, like I haven't figured that one out. You kinda gave it away with the whole fangs and the paleness and all. But don't be so quick to doubt my abilities, I have a few hidden talents of my own," I spat.

He didn't say anything but he just shook his head. "You should be feeling the drugs any minute now. You'll get dizzy and have to lay down, then you'll get tired and go to sleep and wake up by tomorrow morning." Great, just what I needed.

I was feeling a little tired, but not dizzy like he said. I sat down. "Ah, your feeling it now, aren't you? Yes, well you get some sleep and I'll go and tell Vincent the drugs are working just fine." I could faintly hear the sounds of his shoes hitting the ground as he walked away.

Then I slept.

******************************

"…She's fine…. tomorrow…don't know what he's going…why does he want her…we'll see…" I could hear little bits of their conversations. It was hard to listen to it all when I was getting tired and had to sleep.

After about a minute it was starting to disappear. I tried to sit up but I quickly had to lay back down. I waited and then was able to get up on my elbows. I looked for where they were talking.

They were over by the computers and were huddled together. What were they talking about? I took my time wobbling over to where they were. But of course I tripped and fell but caught myself on the bars before I fell on the floor and hit my face.

They heard me and turned around. Good thing I had enough control to not slobber on myself, which I was very glad for.

"I thought you said she was given the full dosage," Vincent asked.

"I did give her the full dosage. She ate everything on the plate, she didn't leave anything!"

Vincent ran fast over to me and with me being drugged I couldn't move away in enough time. He stroked my face and leaned in. "You are a different one, aren't you?" I pushed myself away from the bars and would have fallen if it weren't for him grabbing my wrists. He yanked me forward, up against the bars. "I like where you are." He licked my cheek.

I remember Paul licking my face when we were having the sundae fight, but his lick was disgusting and cold. Paul's was warm and sexy. I tried to pull back but he had me good, and being drugged didn't help. "I grow tiresome of your disloyalty, have you made your decision yet, my love?" I hated it when he called me that.

It would have set me off if it weren't for the drugs, for once I was glad I had the drugs in my system.

"You don't have much longer. Do you want me to have to hurt your friends," he asked while stoking my face with his Popsicle of a finger. I shook my head. "Well then, get some rest and maybe tomorrow you'll have my answer." He leaned forward and kissed me. I couldn't stop it.

It was nothing like kissing Paul. He was cold and hard like marble and Paul was hard too, but in a good way, and Paul was warm like me. His tongue pushed past my lips even though I was trying to keep them closed. It didn't feel nice. I bit down on his tongue and he must have taken it as some sort of turn on because he grabbed my waist and pushed me toward him while moaning.

All I could think was 'eww, gross, eww, gross.'

Finally he pulled back. "You are so delectable my dear. I can't wait to taste your blood. You body is so warm, you sure you don't have a fever?" I shook my head. "I have to say, I rather like you this temperature, makes me think of other things we could do to make it hot." He slid his hand down my leg and up to squeeze my ass.

I jumped not expecting it and he chuckled. "Get some sleep, love." Why was I so tired all of a sudden?

Wait, maybe that was his talent. The Cullen had some so why couldn't he?

I succumbed to sleep and dreamt of Paul holding me in his arms.

*************************************

_**Next day**_

"Eat your breakfast, now." I was arguing with Vincent. He wanted me to eat the food but I knew the drugs were in there and so I refused. "Aren't you hungry," he asked. But I ignored my growling stomach and turned around.

"She didn't refuse the food yesterday," said Kendrick. I glared at him.

"Darling, it's for your own good. Don't you want to be healthy," mom asked.

"Not if it means eating that drug again," I said.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Payton. Which do you prefer," asked Vincent.

I got up and faced him. "Bring it on buddy. Harder way all the time." He smiled at me and unlocked my cage and came in. Kendrick locked it back up after he was inside.

Vincent stepped toward me. "Are you sure about this, Payton? Do you honestly want to do it the hard way?"

"Are you going to cheat and use your power against me or fight like the man you wish you were, Vincent?" He hissed at me. "Didn't know I knew did you? Well I figured it out last night."

He stepped closer to me and I started to walk around him. "Do you really think you can beat me. A vampire, when your just a little human?"

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. I'm more than a human, you just don't know it yet."

His eyebrow arched. "Is that so? And what is it exactly that neither your parents nor I know about you Payton," he pushed.

"You'll find out soon, I promise you that." I didn't have the drugs in me anymore so I was faster. I used my speed to trip him. He almost fell but caught himself on his elbow.

He quickly righted himself looking shocked. "Well, it seem you are quite the mysterious one here. Good move, you gave no indication that you were going to go low. I will give you that." We circled each other.

"She's taken some fighting classes, be careful Vincent," mom said. Was she actually worried about him instead of me, her own daughter? That was bullshit. "I'm quite alright," he assured her. He smiled at me and advanced forward.

"Do you want to take it slow, Payton, or would you like to take things at my normal speed?"

"Bring it on, leech!" He lunged at me but I dodged him.

"Quite the fast one, aren't you?" I didn't answer; I just waited for his next move. He went to trip me but I quickly jumped. "Payton, I do not intend to injure you, I only want you to talk the drug so that you will not be in pain."

"I won't be in pain because I'm not going to be turned."

"But you will be and I am only trying to make it less painful for you." I didn't know what to tell him to get him to face that I wasn't going to be changed. "You do understand that if you do not listen to me I will have to harm one of you loved ones." I froze and by me stopping he jumped on me and pinned me to the ground.

"Kendrick, bring me the drug, not the food." I struggled against him hold but he was much too strong.

"How much sir," Kendrick asked.

"All of it."

"But sir—"

"I said all of it!" Kendrick came inside the cage and handed Vincent a vile. "Open up Payton." I did nothing. "Do you want me to hurt Vicky," he asked. I opened my mouth to talk.

"You not going to change me now, are you?" I knew I was a good actress when I wanted to be so I played the waterworks.

Vincent took the bait and leaned forward. "Shh, shh my dear. I'm not going to turn you now. I just want to give you this so when I do your in as little pain as possible." He kissed my forehead and it took all I had not to head butt him. "Just take it my dear and you'll be fine. I promise if you listen I will not lay a finger on anyone you care about."

I opened my mouth and he stuck the liquid in my mouth. It went down my throat and I had the sudden erg to throw it back up when it hit my tongue but I swallowed it down. He stoked my hair. "That wasn't too bad now was it?"

Whoa, the large amount he gave me was enough to knock a freakin horse out. I was already dazed. "Kendrick, bring me one of the cots and bring it here." He picked me up while Kendrick went out of the room. My head lolled back and I looked at everything upside down.

Kendrick came back in with a cheap cot behind him. I was surprised they were going to let me sleep outside of the cave. "Are you sure you want her to sleep outside of the cage," my dad asked.

"With all the drug in her system she'll be out for a good two days." He set me down on the cot and put my dangling legs together on the bed and my arms at my sides. He kissed my lips and stoked y cheek. "Sleep my love." I was falling asleep but I could still hear their voices trailing off. I closed my eyes to make it seem as if I was truly asleep and listened.

"Have you decided when to change her, Vincent," dad asked.

"When she wakes up I will proceed," he answered.

I couldn't listen anymore. I fell asleep.

*****************************************

I don't know how long I slept or what day it is but all I knew was that there was no one in the room and I wasn't in my cage anymore. I had to get to the phone. I tried to get up but fell on the floor and knocked the wind out of me. When I had my air back I crawled to the desk. The room was dark and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. The heightened senses helped a lot.

I made it to the desk and opened the drawer that Kendrick had to answer the phone. I found it and flipped it open. I was feeling way dizzy and laid down with the phone in hand. I took a few steady breaths and started to dial Sam's number. I knew Paul didn't carry a cell.

I pressed send

It rang two times and then someone picked it up. "Hello," Sam's tired voice answered. I wonder what time it was.

"S-ssamm," my voice was slurred.

"Payton," he was wide-awake now. "Payton, where are you?" I could hear blankets getting pushed back and Emily's voice asking what was wrong.

"Theeyy d-drugg mmeee. Eadd huurtts. Ffukiin headd ache," I tried to say.

"Payton where are you," he repeated.

I could hear someone coming. "Commminngg. T-therre coomminng. S-sorrryy, tell vveryonnne l-love demm. Beowulf."

"Payton, where are you," Sam was yelling.

Vincent rushed in and saw me on the phone. He was walking over to me telling me to give him the phone. "On t-thee pphhone, ya minnd," I said. "Beowulff Samm." Vincent grabbed the phone and crushed it under his foot.

Kendrick and dad came in with mom trailing them. "How is she awake Vincent," Kendrick asked.

"I don't know." He picked me up and tossed me on the cot, which made my head hit the bar.

"Ow," I yelled.

"Who did you call and what did you say?" He was in my face.

"G-get a t-tttick tack, breat-th ass." He grabbed my face between his hands and squished my face.

"Tell me Payton, _now._"

I smiled, which made my cheeks bigger since he was squishing them. "Ssscared?"

"If you don't tell me now I'm going to hurt you."

***********************

_**Paul's POV**_

I woke up to someone slamming my door open. I jumped up. I had finally fallen asleep on the couch. The place was a mess and I knew if Payton were here she would have my ass for it. "Paul! Paul!" I could hear Sam yelling so I ran to where he was.

"What?"

"Payton called me," he said.

"Well where is she? What did she say?"

"They had he drugged," I started to shake, "calm down, she didn't really make any sense. Come on we'll get the rest of the pack." We both ran into the woods and phased.

_What else did she say, Sam? _ Sam howled long and loud and I felt everyone else phase too.

_What's wrong?_

_Where's Payton?_

_Any news?_

_Is she alright?_

_Calm down!_ Jacob yelled.

_She was drugged,_ everyone growled, _I couldn't get any answers from her. All she kept saying was Beowulf. She said it twice. I don't know what it means._

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Paul what's wrong,_ Sam asked.

I looked up at all my brothers. _The cave. She's in the cave we found under water. _We all took off running for the cliff. It was farther away but we all pushed our self. We all loved Payton and wanted her back. I just hope she was okay or I don't know what I would do.

* * *

**And it's a cliffy! wow! whoa, wow!**

**Okay so what's going to happen? **

**Will they get there in enough time/??**

**Find out next chapter!! YAY!!**

**I won't take as long, promise!!**

**Check out my other story on my page!!! She has the same spunk as Payton does!! Please check it out!!**

**Love you all!!**

**Please review!!!!!**


	27. MEETING ANDREA

**~Payton's POV~**

"Bringg iit onn leeechhch."

"You don't mean that, love. Believe me when I say you don't."

"I d-doo." I slapped him. But it wasn't that strong. But he got the message just as well. He looked me in the eye and then he threw me. I landed on my shoulder and knew it was dislocated. I staggered up to stand.

"See what you made me do," he asked. I looked at him and put my shoulder back into place.

"Thhat aaall youu ggott blloodsuckker," I teased.

He smiled and walked towards me. "Do you want more Payton? Do you like pain? Is that it?" He grabbed me and I kicked his nutts. He roared in fury and knocked the wind out of me. He pushed me up against the wall with his hand clamped down on my windpipe. I was clawing at his hand, unsuccessfully. "Do you want to die Payton?"

I could feel the drugs leaving and I was getting some strength back but could feel the pain more. "I'd r-rather d-die tthan l-live with you for eternity!"

I stabbed my finger in his eye and he let me go. I dropped to the floor and got up to run away but Kendrick got in my way. I slipped under him but he raked my back with his claws. I screamed a stream of profanities and turned around.

"You're going to regret that bloodsucker!" I phased. Warmth overtook my body and I welcomed it. It felt good to be on four legs rather than two.

_Payton!_ I heard Paul yell along with everyone else in the pack.

I looked at all the vamps faces and summed up all their expressions in one word. Shocked.

I growled at them.

Mom was shaking her head. Dad was looking at me, then at mom, and then back again. Kendrick looked like he was going to run and Vincent was simply staring.

_Payton, we're coming for you!_

_Yeah, g-got that. _

_You okay, nothing damaged, right? _Quil asked.

_I'm good Quil. J-just a llittle whooppy, ya know?_

_Almost there Payton. Just hold on, _Sam said.

_Love you guys._

_You can say that once I have you in my arms, _Paul said.

Vincent finally snapped out of his frozenness and approached me. All the guys went crazy and started growling in my mind.

"WHAT THE HELL," Vincent screamed. Guess someone was a little disappointed. He looked at my mother and father. "I thought you said she was human?!"

"She is," my father said back.

"Apparently she isn't as you can tell!" He paced and then turned to me. "What a waste. How the hell am I going to do this? How is she even a dog? This is not what I had planned. Kendrick," he jumped, "bring her out!" What was he talking about?

I could feel the packs confusion too. Kendrick went out and came back with Andrea, Collins imprint. Collin went ballistic. I had only seen pictures of her. I was told she was away and would be back soon so I never got to meet her. She didn't have any bruises on her but a scratch on her cheek.

Vincent threw some clothes at me. "I'm going to leave and when I get back you'd better be in human form, your pack better not come here for you, or her, and if I don't get what I want I'm going to kill both you and your friend here." He and everyone else walked out and closed the door behind them.

_Don't come guys. I may be able to heal but Andrea can't. _Paul and Collin were both going crazy. _Sam, do what you have to do to get them away from us. I don't want anything to happen to her. She knows about the pack, right?_

_Yes,_ he answered. I could tell he was at a loss of words.

_Just give me time to figure this out and I promise I'll find a way to get us out of here unharmed. Call the Cullen's for help. I don't know what's going to happen but I'll try my best to keep her safe, Collin. I promise you I will guard her with my life. You have my word._

_Thank you Payton. I-I love you too, like a sister._

_I know. I love all of you like family. Well, Paul in a different way. You be good Paul, and don't worry. I'll see you soon. I love you. _

_I love you with all my heart Payton. I know you're going to take care of Andrea, but take care of yourself too. I love you._

_Love you so much guys. _

With that I phased back to human form and got dressed.

I didn't know if Andrea was going to be scared of me so I cautiously approached her. But she launched herself at me. "Are you one of the pack with Collin?"

"Yes. Don't worry I'll get us out of here no matter what I have to do." I pulled back and stuck out my hand. "I'm Payton by the way. Paul's imprint." She took it. "Andrea, Collin's imprint but I guess you know that by now. Wow, you're a wolf too? I thought Leah was the only one."

We sat down. "It all kind of happened when I got mad. I found out my dad wasn't really my dad and that my real dad was half or something like that. But I'm related to Jacob, he's my cousin."

"That's cool. So who are these people and what do they want with us?"

"Well the couple are my parents," she gasped, "yeah. The one that looked scarred was Kendrick and the one who thought he was the boss is Vincent. My parents died in a car accident and I thought they were dead but it turns out they were changed by Vincent and now he wants to turn me, or wanted to. I'm half werewolf so I don't exactly know if he could do that without killing me. I don't think he knows either. That pretty much sums up everything."

She took a breath. "Wow. So got anything planned?"

I shook my head. "Not really. All I know is that I have to get you out of here so that I don't break my promise to Collin and that I don't get bit by one of the vampires and die, for Paul's sake."

"I hear you there. I don't know what I would ever do if anything ever happened to Collin and I knew he would be heartbroken if anything ever happen to me.'

"Yup we love our boys. I met Quil first and then I saw Paul. At first he got scared when he found out I was a wolf like them; he thought I was going to imprint and leave him. So he tried to break up with me and told me he didn't want to be with me anymore." She winced. "Oh, it gets better. See, I didn't believe him and just brushed it off and decided I would wait till he got over it. Then one day when I went over to pick up something for Emily he wasn't home. When I heard someone coming I hid in the closet. But I was thinking, _why am I hiding from Paul? _So I was going to get out but then I heard a girl with him. Turns out he was trying to break the imprint with my worst enemy, Lindsey. Did you go to school here? You might know her."

Andrea wrinkled her nose. "Oh, I remember her alright. How could I forget her? She was Bitchiest Bitch there ever was. Does she still wear skanky clothes?"

I nodded. "I'm lucky Paul didn't actually carry out his plan. She really wanted to get in his pants."

"I bet."

We talked for quite a while but then my father came I with our food. "Here," he said. He handed us our plates, which weren't plates at all, but were dog bowls. He threw them on the floor and kicked them over to us.

"Is this a joke," I asked.

He stared down at me. "You a dog…so eat like one." He left the room.

"Mine says 'dog lover' what does yours say," asked Andrea.

"Umm," I looked down at what was scratched into the side, "says 'Sparky'. I don't find that funny. At least they didn't give us dog food." Andrea nodded and we ate in silence.

They gave us spaghetti. It was pretty darn tasty. I didn't think they'd actually give us something edible. After that we hung out until it was time to go to sleep. I guess Vincent was too pissed to pay me a visit 'cause he never showed. I went to bed, dreaming of Paul and I'm sure Andrea was dreaming of Collin. I was going to have to come up with a plan…and fast.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was a little short...but I had to give u guys a little somthing.**

**I'm not going to be able to update for a week 'cause I'm staying the week at my Aunt's house.**

**But when I get back I'll post up again....Sorry! I know u want more but I can't until I get back!!**

**Please remember to REVIEW!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL  
**

**REVIEW!**


	28. BITTEN!

**YAY!! ANOTHER CHAPTER...AND THIS ONE'S GOT SOME ACTION!!! **

**Paul's POV**

Sam had said I wasn't to go, but to hell with him. We yelled at each other and in the end I got my way. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to their house without even knocking. I knew one of them that care a lot about her, even though I despised the idea. "Emmett!" As soon as it left my lips he was down the stair and in front of me at arms length.

He was smiling. "Here to fight, dog?" He rubbed both his hands together in anticipation.

As much as I'd like to… "No." He was looking disappointed and confused. "I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Who's here?"

"Just me and Alice. Everyone else is out hunting, why?"

"The leeches took Payton." Now he looked mad. Good. I needed his anger right now.

"Well, why in the hell are you here?"

"I can't go. Sam's orders."

"Ah, the old 'alpha command'. Does he not like Payton in the pack or something?"

I shook my head. "No he likes her. We were going to go and get her but then she accidentally phased and now the vamps know what she is and they have one of the packs imprint with her. The vamp said that if we try to rescue them they'd kill Payton and Andrea."

"Can't Payton turn into a wolf and heal?"

This was just making me even more frustrated. "She can't heal as fast and this guy, whoever he is, is an old vamp and has knowledge on his side."

"So you want me and my family to help you get them?" I gave him the 'no duh' look. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Wait till the family gets back and then we'll figure something out."

At least I felt more hopeful now with the vampires help. I never thought I would be gladder for their help.

**Payton's POV**

Vincent brought his fist down to strike me smack in the jaw.

Shit! That one hurt.

I was getting beat by Vincent with the help of my father. Yes, I said my FATHER. I guess the whole being undead turns you into a major asshole. Him and mom got into a big fight when he finally figured out that he wasn't my father. What a dumbass. It took him long enough. So I guess he thinks since he's not my real father he midaswell kick my ass.

Mind you my wrists chain me to the floor. If I wasn't I'd be on both of these shit heads like flies on shit. Okay that was a very nasty example but you get where I'm going with this.

Andrea was in the corner crying. I think that the only thing I regret right now is that she has to watch. They had said that they were going to do this to us. I knew Andrea couldn't heal like me so I told them I'd take her beatings along with my own. She had argued and kicked and fought, but I got my way in the end, which made my life a whole lot easier. I had promised Collin I'd protect her with my life and I wasn't going to break it. Plus, wasn't a werewolf's job to keep the humans safe from them?

Kendrick and my mother were somewhere else. Mom was mad because dad found out about the 'other guy' and Kendrick was just a pansy by heart, even if it didn't beat anymore.

Vincent was frustrated because he wanted to change me but didn't know what would happen to me. I know you're thinking 'oh, he cares if you die'. But that's only because he wants a wife and thinks I'm oober hott and to kill me would be a total waste. Not to mention he's mad at me for being what I am. Like it's my fault!

Dad gave me a rather hard uppercut and looked please when I spit blood out of my mouth. Like I said, asshole.

So I guess you could call me their personal dummy. Some sort of punching bag that would heal and be good-to-go again by the next day they wanted to let their anger out on something. But what they didn't know was that I took longer to heal than your usual werewolf. Goodie for me.

Vincent kicked me in the rib and I heard a sickening crack. I went down and staid there, hoping they would be satisfied with what they had accomplished with today's work.

Vincent wiped his hands as if to say 'good days work' and he and dad headed out. They didn't even bother to unlock me from the chains. As soon as they were out of the room Andrea rushed over to my side. "Oh my gosh! How could I let them do this to you," she asked while bawling her eyes out.

She cried too much but she was sweet, I knew why Collin loved her. She had a big heart. "I'm fine. I'll be as good as new tonight." But I knew I wouldn't. For me and my cracked rib, broken nose, and bruises covering me it would take a day and a half. And that's the earliest. But I wasn't going to tell Andrea that. She was already regretting letting me take the punishment for her, she for sure would freak if she found that out.

"Can you get me that towel?" She jumped up and grabbed the towel from the desk. She got dabbed it in water from the leak in the cave and brought it over towards me.

Now, I would have cleaned myself up but I didn't really have my hands free so I held back my complaints for another time. She wiped my face down and then we sat and relaxed, or tried to. I didn't really feel all that free with my hands still chained.

**Paul's POV**

When the rest of the Cullens got home Emmett, Alice, and me were waiting for them in the dining room. I'm sure the mind rapist filled them in on everything that was 'need to know' since they all came to the dining room table to take a seat without a word. Then Carlisle spoke.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm stuck in a muck here."

"Well lucky for you I have the very best plan," Alice spoke up, "and it goes a little something like this…."

**Payton's POV**

"…went to a museum that had those Greek statues and my friend was posing in front of the naked man while I was taking pictures…" Okay, I know your probably thinking 'what sicko's you two are talking about this stuff', but I thought it was pretty funny and Andrea was having fun telling me about her trip. And man could she talk. But I was a good listener so when she occasionally asked me questions about what I thought to make sure I was still listening to her babble I would answer right and her smile would just get bigger.

I was tired but I didn't want to be rude and be like, 'do you mind shutting your yap, I'm trying to get some shut eye here.' To someone I didn't like I might say it but I liked Andrea and wasn't going to hurt her feelings. Nor did I want to.

But it turns out I didn't have to come up with something smart to do because my father, no wait; I don't think I should call him that anymore. I will now call him…asshead. So, Asshead and Vincent came inside.

"My dear Payton, I have found out what to do with you. Though I'd much rather have you by my side, it's not going to happen very soon. I am going to kill you and take your friend to be my betrothed."

"What?!" H e walked over towards us. I stood up as far as I could to make myself look more intimidating. I ignored the pain my body was in and Andrea went behind me.

"What is your name," he asked Andrea. She didn't answer. He grabbed he by her arms and pulled her away from me and towards him and Asshead.

I growled. "Take your hands off of her!"

He pushed her to Asshead, who caught and held her. He moved over towards me. "Now, what was your name? I didn't catch it the first time." I shook my head and she didn't say anything. Vincent squeezed my chained wrist, hard. He was going to break it. "Tell me your name," he demanded.

He squeezed harder and I gasped. "Andrea!"

He let go. "Good. Now say your goodbyes Andrea, this is the last tie you'll be seeing Payton."

"Don't you even _think_ of taking her with you," I yelled.

Vincent was in my face in a flash. "I really did want to keep you. Too bad you're a dog, we could have had some fun times together." He kissed me. He tried to get his tongue inside but I kept my lips sealed. He rubbed himself up against me and grabbed my ass.

I had had enough of this asshole. I phased and made sure to rake him with my claws in the process. The chains broke and I jumped towards Asshead, but made sure to avoid Andrea. I bit his throat and tore his head off. It rolled to Vincent's feet and he looked pissed.

The door opened and Kendrick and mom rushed in. Mom saw Asshead's head on the floor and came at me. What I wasn't expecting was to have both mom and Vincent attack me at the same time. It was like I was in a stone sandwich. Yeah, it hurt.

Mom threw me across the room. I immediately looked to see where Kendrick was holding Andrea. I felt someone phase.

_Payton! _

_Quil! Get Sam and tell him that he needs to get over here fast, Vincent's going to take Andrea. Hurry!_

_Okay. You take care of yourself. I mean it. Or I'll kick your ass worse then they will._

_Love you Quil._

_Love you Payton._

He phased back. I really hope I live. I loved al the guys in the pack.

Mom walked over to me and I jumped up, ready to fight. I growled at her.

"You killed your father!" She lunged at me but I moved at the last second and bit down on her arm and pulled. She screamed and I felt someone grab a hold of the scruff on my neck and yank me away from her. I hit the wall and was a bit dizzy. I forced myself to stay upright.

"You're not going to live, Payton. Just let me kill you and get it over with." In your dreams.

"Let me kill her Vincent," mom said. It was sad really. I mean she was my mother in a way.

"No. I will do it myself." She looked disappointed but didn't say anything else. He ran towards me and it was unexpected. He hauled ass like a football player and tackled me to the floor. I scratched and bit into his shoulder. He growled and I growled right back. He kicked my bad side and broke another rib.

While I was gasping me punched me and I knew my muzzle was dripping with blood. He punched me in the face too.

I tried my best to defend myself but who was I kidding? He was way stronger than I could ever be. I was on the floor bleeding and in pain. He walked over to me.

_Payton! _I heard Paul yell.

_I love you._

_Don't you dare give up on me,_ he demanded.

"Time to die Payton," Vincent said. He stepped on my side and put pressure.

_What the hell?! _ That was Jared.

_Stay with me Payton. _Paul again.

I felt Vincent break another one of my ribs.

_Asshole! We have to hurry Sam, _Collin said. I wasn't sure if it was for me or for Andrea.

_Both of you,_ he answered.

_The Cullen's should be there any minute,_ he said. The Cullen's?

There was a crash and the pressure Vincent was putting on my side was gone. Despite the pain I jumped up and raced toward Kendrick since he was the one who had Andrea. He hissed at me.

Well, look who grew a pair.

_Be careful Payton,_ Paul said.

I lunged towards Kendrick but he used Andrea as a block.

_No_, I head the pack yell, especially Collin.

Something collided with me and I hit my head on the cave wall. Well that hurt and I could feel the blood dripping. "It's time to finish this," Vincent said. He bent down and bit into my neck.

_**NO**_!! The pack yelled.

Vincent was torn away from me and I saw Emmett bent down by my side. "Shit. Payton, can you hear me Hon?" I could hear him but I couldn't really talk in wolf form.

_Phase Payton_, Sam said.

I phased. I didn't care that I was naked. I was freezing cold though. I could hear fighting in the background. Edward was by my side too now. "Your really messed up little wolf," he said.

"I'm cold."

"We'll get you a blanket."

"N-no, I'm really cold. Like I'm in an ice cocoon or something." Emmett and Edward looked at each other.

"Let's get you to Carlisle, and fast," said Edward. Emmett nodded and picked me up. His body was cold but someone placed a blanket on me. It didn't help much at all. I was for some reason freezing.

"Andrea?" I hadn't seen her.

"With Collin," he answered.

"What's going to happen? Is she alright," Paul questioned.

"We have to get her to Carlisle," was all Emmett said. I felt the wind hitting my face and it didn't feel good. I was already glacial. Paul was running with us and he moved the blanket so it covered my face. But it didn't help much. We stopped running and I felt a bed beneath me. I couldn't see anything anymore. It was all foggy and frosty.

"She going to be okay," I heard Jacob ask.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered. I felt pressure in my wrist. I knew it should feel cold when he skin touched mine but I was cold all over my body.

"She's freezing," I heard Edward say.

"We know that already," Emmett spit.

"No. Carlisle. For a human the transformation burns, maybe since she is half werewolf the process is the complete opposite."

"Freezing instead on burning," Carlisle finished. "It's too late to try and suck the venom out."

"What the hell does that mean," Paul asked.

"It means that there is nothing to do but wait and see what happens."

"Is she going to turn into a bloodsucker," Sam asked.

"Who gives a shit! As long as she's okay," Paul argued.

"All we can do is wait and see. The process for humans usually takes about three days. For Payton it could take longer or it can be shorter. Only time will tell."

I fogginess overtook me and I couldn't hear anymore.

* * *

**OMG!!! CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT?? **

**I KNOW i CAN'T!!!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?? **

**WILL SHE TURN??**

**WILL SHE BE THE SAME OLD SAME OLD???**

**ONLY THE CHAPTERS TO COME WILL TELL.**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER??**

**DO SHARE, DO SHARE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	29. DREAM AND REALIZATION

**Sorry for taking so long!!!! here you go!!!**

**Paul's POV**

I was by Payton's side. I hadn't left since we arrived. She just lay there, unmoving. I didn't know if she was in pain, didn't know if she knew I was by her side holding her hand, didn't know anything. Edward (Now I calling them by their names?) couldn't get into her mind, he said every time he tried it was too cloudy and he couldn't hear anything coming from her. The one who could feel emotions couldn't get anything from her either. We were all blind here. Carlisle didn't know when she was going to wake up and she wasn't showing any signs of it either.

Her heart was beating the same, slow pace, and it stayed that way. I wanted her to wake up and look at me through her green eyes. I hated myself for ever trying to leave her side. How could I have taken away that time? But I knew I couldn't take it back.

She looked like she was sleeping. She didn't look like a body in a casket or anything like that. It was like she was taking a nap. I just wanted her to wake up.

I twirled one of her dark curls around my finger and left it fall back down. My little fireball was going to be alright, she had to be. What would I do without her? It hurt to even think of it.

The heat from her body had left when she arrived and we had about five blankets on top of her. I was next to her acting like a space heater.

I heard the door opened and looked up to see Quil. "Hey Paul, anything new?"

I shook my head. "I wish." I looked down at Payton's expressionless face. Quil sat on the other side of her. "She's going to be alright Paul. She's strong and I know she'll pull through. It's just a bump on the road." A very big bump. I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me, or himself.

"Are you hungry? I can bring you up some food if you want. The guys are all down stairs and they really want to see Payton. I wanted to come up here to see if that was okay."

I nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good. I know they're probably freaking out. Tell them they can come up."

"Do you want me to bring you up something?"

"Naw, but thanks." I heard the door close behind him.

"Payton, baby, please wake up. For me. Move your finger or do something to let me know you can hear me in that crazy head of yours." But of course like always, there was nothing.

The guys walked in then. "How's our girl," Collin asked.

"Pretty much the same." He went to her side then, Andrea with him. Her eyes were red-rimmed, like everyone's in the room. She went to Payton's side and took hold of her other hand. But she looked at me. "I'm so sorry Paul, I didn't know what…if anything happens…" She burst into tears and uncontrollable sobbing.

"It's okay Andy, I know Payton's not sorry for what she did." She nodded and Collin took her out of the room after giving Payton a peck on the head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. "She will live Paul. I know it," Sam said. I nodded. Jacob and Quil went to take the open seats on her side and Jared, Embry, Seth, and Leah put a hand on somewhere just to touch her.

"She's strong she'll live. Or I'll kick her ass back into her body," Leah said and sniffed.

"Come back to us Payton," I heard Seth whisper. The kid was balling, but I wasn't going to tell him to stop. We were all sharing the same feeling.

That night the whole pack stayed at the Cullen's Quil, Jacob, Sam, and me were upstairs and everyone else was downstairs sleeping on the air mattresses.

I fell asleep to the sound of Payton's steady breathing lulling me to sleep.

**_*Dream*_**

_Payton and I were on the beach having a picnic. She was feeding me grapes between kisses._

_"Payton, why don't you wake up," I asked._

_"Have another grape," she responded and stuck one into my mouth. I chewed it and swallowed. "Aren't they delicious?"_

_"Yeah." She was acting weird and looked somehow different. Her skin was lighter and had a glow to it when the sun hit her skin. "You're glowing."_

_She giggled. Wait, my Payton giggled? She never giggles. "Oh Paul your so funny." She play slapped my arm. Was she flirting with me?_

_She came closer to me and nuzzled my neck. "You smell so good." She kissed my exposed throat._

_I kissed her jaw. "You smell good to," I said._

_She licked my collarbone and a shudder went through my body. "I can feel the blood running through your veins."_

_Wait. What?_

_"I want to taste you," she whispered. I wanted to taste her too but I somehow thought she was talking about a different kind of tasting._

_I pushed back a little but she followed. I went farther back and this tome she complied. "What's wrong," she asked, looking confused._

_"Something's not right. Your acting weird." _

_"Nothing is wrong. Just let me bite you."_

_I stood up. "No way. Payton, snap out of it." She crawled closer. Pouting out her lip._

_"Don't you want me Paul?"_

_"Y-yes, but not like this."_

_She looked angry. "Well come here now," she yelled and lunged at me. No!_

**_*End Dream*_**

I woke up with a start. It was just a dream, it was just a—

My hand wasn't holding Payton's. The bed was empty. I stood and looked around the room, my eyes searching for my love. The guys were still sound asleep. I turned around but didn't see her. "Payton," I whispered. But there was o reply. "Payton," I said again.

"D-don't come any closer," I heard her voice. I turned and saw her in the corner with her knees folded up to her chest and her head down. Her dark hair was covering her face. I took a step closer, scared now.

"Don't P-Paul." Was she crying?

"Payton, please. You're scaring me. Look at me."

"You asked for it." She looked up.

Now I knew why she was hiding. She looked different. Her face was more angelic. Her skin glowed a bit in the moonlight, like in my dream. But that wasn't the most noticeable thing. Her eyes weren't just that forest green anymore. Nope. They had a little green on the edges but were red around the pupil. Like a newborn vampire. My love, my soulmate, my one and only was not just a werewolf or human. She was a vampire.

* * *

**AAAHHH!!! CAN U GUYS BELIEVE SHE'S A VAMPIRE, BUT YET STILL A WEREWOLF AND A HUMAN TOO!!??**

**JEEZ MANEEZ!!!! SO MUCH TO TAKE IN!! WOW!!!**

**I KNOW, I KNOW....IT WAS ON THE SHORT SIDE BUT I HAD TO DO IT!!! **

**WHAT DID U GUYS THINK!!!????? LIKE? LOVE? HATE? (I HOPE NOT!)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!! T MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!!!**

**YOU ALL GIVE ME A REASON TO WRITE MORE!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON!!! THANKS A BUNCH!!!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!!  
**


	30. CARLISLE'S SPECIAL DRINK

**This chapter is in Payton's POV when she wakes up.....SORRY FOR TAKING TOO LONG!!  
**

**Payton's POV**

The foggy feeling was starting to fade and I was becoming aware of the world around me. I could hear the heartbeats of four people, I mean four werewolves. The heat that used to feel so welcoming was now making me feel hotter. It didn't feel like it was burning me but whoever was holding my hand was making me hot. Not to mention the tons of blankets on me. What were they trying to do? Mummify me earlier than scheduled?

Okay, I had to open my eyes now.

I slowly opened one eyelids and immediately knew I was in the Cullen's house. It smelled like male, probably due to the four men in here. It smelled woodsy too. I could smell blood. I think it was mine. I wasn't hurt, was I? It didn't feel like it.

I sat up and made sure to take my hand carefully out of Paul's. He looked tired and I didn't want to be the one to wake him. I pushed back the blankets and felt better. I had a few needles in my wrists so I took them out one by one.

I felt funny. Like I was in a different body. What was wrong with me?

I got off the bed and made sure not to step on Sam, Jacob, or Quil. I made it to the door but stopped when I saw a shadow. I froze and turned to face it. But it was just my reflection. Wait. That was me?

I got closer.

I blinked but the color was still there. I thought it was just a trick of the light. My eyes…they weren't only green, they were on the outside but around my pupil it was red. Red? Red! My eyes were freaking red! I started to breath fast. What was wrong with me?

Then I remembered. A vampire bit me, Vincent to be exact. The asshole. What was going to happen to me now? Was I still a werewolf? Was I still human?

My skin glowed like there's a little too. It was like someone threw some fairy dust on my body. Every time the light from outside hit a part of my skin it glowed a little. It wasn't like a normal vampires skin theirs was really noticeable. Mine just looked like I either had a naturally weird glow or I put that spray on glitter.

Paul stirred and I went to the corner. Would he still love me if he knew what I was? What if he hated me? No I couldn't think like that or I'd act like a baby and cry my eyes out.

He looked at the bed and when he probably realized I wasn't holding his had he started to look for me. I put my head down on my knees and covered my face. He wouldn't love me any more. He hated vampires and so he is going to hate a part of me, or all of me if I'm all vampire. Who knew?

"Payton," he whispered. But I didn't answer. "Payton," he said again.

I heard him step closer. "D-don't come any closer." But he tried again to get closer to me when I just wanted to be left alone. "Don't P-Paul." Great I was starting to cry now.

"Payton, please. You're scaring me. Look at me."

I knew he would just keep asking so I did it. "You asked for it." I looked up. I met his gaze and waited for to see the regret and disgust. I could tell he was surprised and confused. But I saw understanding dawn.

"Don't worry. I know how you feel so you don't have to try and explain anything." I put my head back down and wished I were anywhere but here.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He said it too loud and everyone else in the room woke up.

"Wha…" I heard Quil's drowsy voice. Sam jumped up a little too fast and had to catch himself. Jacob looked like he was ready for a fight but relaxed when he saw it was just me in the corner.

"Payton!" Jacob started forward and picked me up off the ground and hugged me to his chest. "Thank god your alright." Quil grabbed me from him next.

"My little tomboy is okay," he said teasingly, but I could hear the relief in his voice. He let me go and Sam hugged me.

"You had us all worried Payton. You better not do that again." I nodded. They didn't even notice how different I looked. Before I could say anything the door opened and both vampires and werewolves rushed in. Before I knew it I was crushed to male after male after male muscles and I could tell when the girls hugged me.

The last one to hug me was aunt Vicky. She grabbed hold of my shoulders and held me at arms length. "Your eyes will take a little getting used to but I don't care." Then she crushed me to her. Since turning into a werewolf I got taller than her and so it was more like I was the hugger than the hugged.

"What's wrong with her eyes," Seth asked.

I turned around and showed him. His eyes got wide and he didn't say anything. "I know. Pretty freaky."

"Is she a leech now," asked Leah.

"It looks like it to me," said Emmett. "But that just makes her a hell of a lot better!"

"She is not all vampire. Do you feel thirsty," Carlisle asked.

"Umm, now that I think of it, I'm dying of thirst!" Everyone backed away from me and Sam put Vicky behind him. What the…

"Oh, wrong words to use after being bit by a vamp, huh? What I meant to say was I could really use a glass of water, or juice. Whatever you have." I shrugged.

Emmett burst out laughing. "Come on. Let's go get you something to drink." He put his arm around me and led me to the door.

"Hold on a mother fucking minute!" We all turned around and looked at Paul in shock. I mean I knew he had a temper, but now? He was shaking. All over.

"Clam down Paul."

"Get out now. I need to talk to Payton, alone." His hands were still trembling.

"Not when you don't have control you don't," Jacob said.

Paul closed his eyes and calmed down and stopped shaking but you could tell the wolf was close to the surface. "Please," he whispered, and I knew I needed to talk with him. I was scared about what he would say but I needed to hear it.

"Okay people move it out." I started to escort everyone out of the room. Jacob and Quil hesitated and looked at Paul, who still had his eyes closed. "I need to talk to him, and I can't do it with the two of you hovering over me."

They looked down at me. "If he tries anything," Quil warned.

"I'll scream like the little girl I know you want me to be." They nodded and went out.

"Don't you dare listen in on this one, I mean that." I closed the door and Paul and I were alone. I turned to face him. "Okay Paul were all alone…in this room. What do you want to talk about?" He was going to speak but me being the little pussy I am I started to talk over him. "I mean it's been a very hectic week. I don't know about you—"

"Payton."

"—but I'm beat and I don't even know if I sleep any more. I think that would really suck if I didn't 'cause I actually like it. Do I drink blood? I mean I still want water but am I going to have to—"

"Payton stop." But I kept going.

"—have to have a certain amount every day or—" His lips shut me up. I don't know why he was kissing me but I liked it and couldn't ignore it. I grabbed onto his face hard and pulled it to me. He was eager too and pulled me off the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands were gripping my ass in a painfully good way and I could feel how happy he was, from both his kiss and the feeling of what was in his pants touching my leg thru his jeans.

He pulled back. "God I love you so much Payton." Wait, he loved me?

"You love me?" He looked me in the eye. "How could I _not _love you Payton?"

"I thought because…" I trailed off.

"Because you're a vampire, or at least somewhat of one," he finished for me. I nodded and looked away. He grabbed my face and made me look him in the eye. "I love you no matter what you are or what you've done. Nothing can change how I feel about you. Even if you weren't my imprint I would still love you with all my heart."

I looked at him in astonishment. He loved me? He loved me. He loved me!! I smiled big and so did he. "I love you Paul. With my whole heart and soul." Then I kissed him some more. Because I loved him, it was fun, and it felt damn good to kiss this man.

When we broke apart we were breathing heavily and, was it hot in here or was it just me?

"I think we should go down stairs before I want to do something that shouldn't be done at someone else's house," I said.

"Too late. I already want to."

"Well it ain't gonna happen here." I pulled him to the door. He came and placed his arm around my shoulders and we walked downstairs.

Everyone was sitting down at the table. "Do you eat still," Seth asked around a mouthful of food.

"Hell yes! I'm starving." I went to sit by Jacob and Paul sat next to me. I was served a big plate and I started to eat.

"Still have that whole wolf appetite going," Rosalie said, but I could hear the smile in it.

"Yup," I said proudly. I was still me.

"You don't have any desire to drink," Carlisle questioned.

"Eww, I'm eating here." I swallowed a whole sausage. Guess I was hungrier than I thought.

"I can't hear her thoughts either," Edward stated.

"Interesting. I wonder if she might have a power," Carlisle said.

As soon as we were done I was ready for a nice nap, but Carlisle still had questions, but I didn't even know the answers. "I wonder if you have the vampire venom," he said.

"Does that mean that I can't like kiss Paul?" Blunt, but I needed to know. I kissed him this morning but nothing happened. I didn't want any late reactions.

He smiled. "If Edward can eat face with Bella I think you're safe," Emmett teased.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward growled and Bella blushed.

"Well your skin does seem to have the somewhat of an effect in the sunlight as does ours," Carlisle continued.

"Well, we know I'll be a freaking beacon in the night and won't get lost," I said. "So when's the whole red in the eye going to go away?"

"Oh, well I'm not sure…you say you have no desire to drink blood anytime soon, and usually when a newborn starts to drink animal blood instead of human blood their eyes turn golden. We'll just have to wait. This is all new to everyone and I'm not sure what is going to happen."

"We're going to have to let the elders know," Sam said suddenly.

Paul jumped up. "Hell no!"

Jacob stood next. "I second that." There was a chorus of agreements from the pack.

"They are going to find out sooner or later, and I rather they find out when we tell them and not surprise them."

"But we don't even know what she is yet. Once you tell them she was bitten they're going to say she's a danger to the people and want her destroyed," Leah said.

"I won't allow that to happen," Sam said.

"And what if they decide that she is a threat, Sam? Are you going to turn against your precious elder orders?"

"Leah, we don't know what is going to happen."

"Exactly," Quil yelled. "Which is why we should keep it on the DL till we figure it out."

"We will not allow harm to come to Payton," Carlisle butted in.

"That's right. Me and big boy here will kick those stinky dog's asses," Rose said. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Do you actually care about someone other than yourself," Jake asked.

"Hey, she cares about me," Emmett said.

"I meant other than you dummy."

"Oh, okay."

While they were all arguing about what was to happen, I on the other hand, was feeling sick. "Guys," I said.

"I care about my family," Rose defended herself.

"Guys," I warned. They were all still deep in conversation. I pulled on Paul's sleeve but he didn't seem to notice. I was going to hurl. I got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

Well, hello breakfast.

"Are you alright," Paul asked behind me. The whole pack was with him. Can't I puke in peace?

"All of you get out! Leah, Rose, Alice," I was going to call Bella too, but she looked like she was going to fight over the toilet with me if she came any closer, "come in." The girls came in and shut the door behind them.

I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "Do you by any chance happen to have an extra toothbrush?"

Alice came up to the cabinets and opened a drawer and handed me a toothbrush that was still in its plastic casing. My brow lifted. "Expecting me? I thought you couldn't see my future."

"We keep those just in case Bella stays over and forgot to pack hers."

"Ah, got it." I turned on the sink and brushed my teeth.

"Do you feel sick anymore," asked Rose.

I spit. "No, actually I feel better."

When I was done in the bathroom we walked out and I was bombarded by questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you feel better?"

"Want some water?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Give the chick a sec, men," Alice shouted. Everyone was silent.

I took a breath. "I'm okay now. I do feel better. Yes, I'd like some water, and you're holding up two fingers with two down, plus a thumb. Satisfied?"

"Very," said Paul.

"Let me check you temperature," Carlisle said.

"I don't have a fever, I'm not cold, I'm fine," I insisted.

"I think she ate too much," Collin said.

"Exactly what I was going to say!"

"I don't think so…" Carlisle said. "Let me get that drink for you."

He disappeared. "Can we move this whole shebang outside? I need some air. With all the werewolves in this room it feels like I'm in a freaking sauna." We walk outside and I wondered where Carlisle was with that water. Was he going to China to get it?

"Can you change into a wolf now?"

"I don't know, Quil, does it look like I've had time to try it?" He looked surprised at my snap. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sorry. It's just…been a ruff day."

"It's fine. Next time you want to get all huffy-puffy just take it out on Emmett."

"Yeah, I'm sure I could take you," he said confidently.

"Why don't we test that now," Edward said. "Unless Emmett's not up for it."

"I am so up for anything."

"No way in hell dog," Paul yelled.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," Esme said.

"Were fine mom," said Emmett.

"Got your drink," Carlisle said from behind me. He handed me the glass.

"Uh, why is my water reddish?" I moved it around in the glass.

"We didn't have any water left so I got you some punch that Esme made for Bella."

"Oh, okay," I shrugged and tipped it back.

"I don't remem—" Bella said but Edward interrupted her. Paul looked at everyone then back at me and his eyes got real wid. In fact, all of the packs eyes widened at me. WTF?

"Do you like it," he asked.

I drank it all at once. "Yeah, what is it? Really sweet if you ask me. But still good."

"The truth is Esme didn't make that at all, I did," Carlisle confessed.

"You don't have to be ashamed of cooking. I mean, there's plenty of male chefs."

"It's a little bit of fruit punch mixed with O positive. Do you like?"

I was shocked. I looked at him. "You…" I looked at the empty glass in my hand. "…It…eww!" I threw the glass on the floor. Lucky it was plastic or it would have shattered.

"So you liked it," asked Alice. I didn't answer.

"I can't freaking believe this," I yelled. Then I ran.

**So, is Payton going to have to drink blood daily now???**

**What's going to happen next??**

**Is she still human? werewolf?**

**More of one than the other???**

**What will the elders think when they find out??**

**Will they want to destroy her???**

**And most importantly...will the pack let them???**

**DECISIONS, DECISIONS....**

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE.....**

**~~~BTW, I'VE NOTICED THAT THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE THAT ARE ADDING MY STORY TO THEIR FAVS AND HAVE IT ON ALERTS AND ALL, BUT SOME DON'T BOTHER TO REVIEW....**

**COME ON PEOPLE!! I'M WRITING THIS FOR U GUYS, THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS MAKE MY DAY AND WRITE A LITTLE REVIEW...**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO DOES REVIEW!! LOVE U ALL!!!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL POST LONGER CHAPTERS!!!  
**


	31. ATTENTION!

* * *

**Attention!!!!**

**ALL MY READERS!!!**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in...well, a while. Please forgive. (On knees)**

**So, I will try and update soon, I promise. **

**But I'm sure you all know how it is when an idea hits you. It's like !BAM! **

**But yeah....I thought of two diff stories and I need (still on knees pleading...) you guys to go to my page and answer the poll question thingy!! please!!!!**

**I'm still writing this story, I won't stop. But I really need to know which you would like to read more.**

**So read the poll and then answer. please.**

**I know, I know....I hate it when u think the writer did another chapter and it turns out it was a fluke....sorry from the bottom of my heart....please vote..... **

**LOVE ALL MY READERS!!!**

**(: :)**

**-XOXOPAULOXOX  
**


	32. MY WENDY

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a rrreeeaaalllyyy long time but I had some major writers block...I wasn't sure as to what to **

**write and I was frustrated....and I have been working on another story and since the poll is swinging towards a certain story I **

**have been writing that certain one....and I got a little caught up in it and couldn't update......but then I thought about all the **

**fans for this particular story and knew I better get my butt in gear and write......so I mentally kicked myself and started to get **

**into it again...please forgive and I hope you don't hate me....thanks for all the support and ON WITH THE STORY!!  
**

* * *

**Payton's POV**

I ran into he forest and didn't look back. I could hear Paul running after me but I soon passed him. Leah tried to catch up to me, but I soon lost sight of her too. Even Edward, the fastest of his family, was a little ways behind me. I didn't pay any attention to him and kept on running.

I wanted to phase but I didn't feel the natural heat that overwhelms my body. I didn't feel the tremor I once did. Was it gone? Could I not turn into my wolf form anymore?

Tears were falling down my face. I wanted to feel free like the wolf, to feel the wet grass under my paws. Would I lose my other self because of that vampire? I didn't want to think about it. When I thought of my life without being able to phase, it was empty. It was a part of me. Who I was. Who I am.

I collapsed to the floor and hard sobs shook my body.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. But whoever it was couldn't comfort me. Whoever it was couldn't make me whole again. I needed Sam. He would help me. "E-Edward," I stuttered.

"Paul is on his way." He rubbed my back.

"I j-just want S-Sam and P-Paul." He nodded and took off, back into the woods. About ten seconds later I heard two people approaching. I stayed where I was until I felt Paul's hand on me. I launched into his arms and he held me. He felt warm and comforting and like home.

"I'm here Payton. I'm here and won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"D-do I have to g-go see the eld-ders?"

"No," said Sam. "Not until you're ready." I sniffed. I was being such a pussy, I know.

I wiped my tears away and straightened up. "Can we try something? I just wanted the two of you here for this."

"Anything Payton," Paul said.

"I can't turn into a wolf on my own and I wanted some help, like the last time you told me to phase."

"Of course," Sam said. Paul got up and I stood. Sam looked me in the eyes and I stared back. "Payton," he said in his Alpha voice, "phase, _now._"

In my mind I knew I had to phase but my body refused to listen. All I felt was pain, raw pain, wracking through my body. I didn't know why it hurt or exactly where, it was everywhere at once.

"Sam, stop," I heard Paul yell. The pain was gone and I was not in pain anymore. Paul came to my side and hugged me to his chest.

I pushed back. "Again Sam."

"What? No! I'm not letting you put yourself through that again," Paul said.

"Paul." He looked at me. "I have to do this. I have to." I stood up again, because I had fallen to the ground. "I'm ready Sam." He nodded.

"I'm going to do it but I'm not going to let it last that long." I nodded. "Phase _now_ Payton." I felt the pain hit me. I held back the screams or any signs that I was in any sort of agony.

"Are you alright Payton," Sam asked.

"Fine," I gritted out. But the pain came to a halt.

"I can tell when you're in pain Payton. I can hear it in your voice."

"Again," I said.

"Payton…" Paul warned.

"Once more Sam, and this time put some back into it." God, let this one work.

"_Phase now Payton,_" he said it in a low voice but it was laced with command and I hoped to god my body didn't disobey or it was going to hurt like hell.

My body fell to the floor. My eyesight was blurry but I saw someone coming towards me and I instantly knew it was Paul. I wanted to tell him to stay away but before he could come closer another form was holding him back.

_Just phase already Payton, _I told myself.

I heard my bones crack. I felt heat come up my toes.

Yes!

My body started to shake.

YES! YES!

I screamed. I heard my clothes tear. I knew I was naked but it didn't matter, all that I was worried about was the pain that was in every cell of my being. I felt the hair on my now exposed skin grow a little longer, my nails dug into the dirt, elongating. My back shot up and arched into the air. A trickle of sweat slid down my temple, down to my jaw, and dropped to the floor beneath me. My teeth cut into my bottom lip and my lips pulled back into a grimace. I was panting from the change and was feeling hot. I felt my bones changing into what I was to become and I phased.

Goodness it felt good to be a wolf again. I stretched my now longer limbs and opened and closed my muzzle to ease the stiffness. I felt Paul and Sam phase, too.

_You did it Payton,_ Sam said.

_Yeah, didn't think it would happen for a minute there._

_That is the last time I let you do anything like that ever again,_ Paul said. I rolled my eyes.

_Not if this is what I have to do whenever I turn into a wolf it isn't._

_We'll find a better way to do it,_ he said. I sure as hell hope so. That phasing was one pain in the ass if you ask me.

I heard footsteps and everyone came running.

"What's wrong?"

"Who's hurt?"

"Who do we need to attack," of course Emmett was asking that one.

They looked at us and stopped.

"Well shit. You phased," Collin said, looking at me.

"Like we didn't already know," Jared said.

"Well now, we mentally check that off the list," Leah said while making a check sign in the air.

"Dude, your fur is real shiny," Seth said. I looked down at my paws and my fur did look a little glittery. Great, now I'm always going to look girly. Guess I can go to the gay parade without any preparations.

_I think it's beautiful,_ Paul said. He would.

"She still got the red eyes," Embry stated the obvious.

_Thank you Captain Obvious…_

"Does she still have a connection with the pack," Carlisle asked Edward. He couldn't read my mind so I nodded. "Amazing! I wonder if you have a special ability, since you are half vampire." Carlisle muttered on to himself while the boys chatted me up.

_I can see, hear, and smell better than before_, I said. Edward heard it from either Paul or Sam and told Carlisle.

I looked down at myself and for some odd reason I looked at my back leg. _My birthmark is gone!_

_What_, Sam asked.

_She used to have a birthmark on her leg,_ Paul answered. I didn't know he ever noticed. _Of course I did. It's a part of you. _Okay, maybe it was a little bit of a pink and fluffy moment, but I would _not _be doing this with anyone other than Paul, or Vicky. _Glad to hear it_, Paul added.

"Payton," Carlisle said and caught my attention, "can you change back so we can figure out what else is different?" I nodded.

_Sure sure. _Damn. I was hanging around Jacob too much.

"I'll get you some clothes and come give them to you," Leah said. Her and Alice ran into the house and came back. Leah walked with me into the forest, Alice tagging right along with us, skipping and humming some tune to herself.

Once we were far enough I phased and Leah handed me the clothes. I dressed quickly and we walked back together. "You look like the fairy godmother," Leah commented.

I looked her. "Better be nice or I won't give you any of my fairy dust to fly," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "You are not my Peter Pan."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Never. He kisses Wendy in that movie and that ain't happening with us."

She walked further away from me. "You wish," she yelled.

"Plus, Paul's my Wendy already!" She shook her head.

"I've been around you leeches way too long. I'm outta here," Leah said and ran off in the direction of La Push.

"Why are you talking about Peter Pan," Collin asked when Alice and I came over to the group. Me and Alice looked at each other and laughed, and since Edward could read Alice's mind he joined in the fun. Everyone else had confused looks.

"So Doc, what do we have to test? Stick in the needles, wires, and cords. I'm ready."

"I do not think I am going to need wires and cords, but I appreciate your willingness." I smiled.

"Well, since she's obviously not dying I'm going to head back to go see Kim, she'll want to know your okay," Jared said.

"I should probably go and let Andy know your good too," Collin added.

"Yeah, tell her I said 'hi'," I said.

"I gotta get going, my mom's going to want me home, since I stayed here last night," Embry said.

They all gave me hugs and left. Now it was only me and Paul, Seth, Jake, and Quil. Sam went home to Emily.

"You should go see Lillian, Jake."

He looked at me. I knew he wanted to. "You better call if _anything _happens." I crossed my heart. He left and after some convincing Quil went to Claire. Seth's mom called and told him to get his but home. So it was just Paul, me, and the Vamps.

We were inside and Carlisle was drawing some of my blood to run some god knows what tests. We found out that my skin wasn't like a vampires and could be stuck with a needle.

After a couple of hours Carlisle had the results and found out what the hell I was. He was holding the paper in his hands and his brow was furrowed. "Well?"

He looked up at me. "Your still human. But I thought you would have gotten that out of the way once you were bitten."

"So that means that she's human, wolf, and vampire?"

"Triple threat," Emmett said from the couch watching the game.

"Not necessarily. Since Payton is still part human she can be harmed. It seems that everything has balanced itself out. You're not one more than the others. Your equal parts. I thought the vampire trait would take over your human trait, but it seems that the werewolf in you somehow made you able to be both human and vampire, while maintaining some werewolf."

"Nice."

We stayed at the vamps house for a while and then I went home to Vicky, who had a squeal attack when she saw me. I thought y hearing was gone for good when she finally finished. I sent Paul home when he started to nod off. Vicky and I stayed up late to watch the reruns of Angel, since we both thought that David Boreanaz was hot. We ate popcorn. She freaked out a little when I didn't eat as much as I did. But I told her I couldn't eat all that much anymore.

Carlisle had given me some bagged blood, just in case I needed it again. I had told him that I couldn't drink it knowing it was from some person so he had Emmett go catch me a grizzly.

When I felt a little light-headed I took out a bag and sipped it. I thought Vicky would throw up but she just smiled and ate her popcorn. So that was how the rest of the night went, then I went to bed.

I hoped the next day would be better. And I prayed that there weren't any more surprises that were waiting to be unfolded. But boy was I wrong….

* * *

**Hope you liked it....and your going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out the surprise!!! hahaha...I know I'm evil....but I love it...don't worry it will come**

**The chapters to come are going to have major drama and I know you'll all love it!!!  
**

**Thanks to all that review....makes me want to update faster...so please update!!!**

**push the green button...**


	33. HOLD UP, WAIT A MINUTE!

* * *

**SORRY!!!!**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT IT'S A NEED-TO-READ THINGAMAJIG...**

**Okay, so the Hayden story won the vote....YAY!! FOR EVERYONE WHO VOTED FOR IT!! (APPLAUSE) **

**But for those of you who voted for the other story, or for those who picked the Hayden story but wanted both....I just want to let you know that I will be posting BOTH stories up, but this one is coming first.....**

**So, while I was writing I wanted Hayden to be more vulnerable....so I was thinking.**

**(thinking to myself).....Maybe I should make her something else other than a werewolf, but it has to be something similar, because than that just wouldn't be cool.....**

**So after thinking it over I was thinking.....**

**Why don't I make her a fox?**

**Now, don't go thinking....'A freaking fox? What are you thinking? Are you mad?'**

**I wanted her to be more breakable...because it makes it so much more dramatic...you will see how when I start posting the chapters.....**

**Now...I just wanted to know if I was in fact going totally mad thinking this....?????**

**I mean, she would still be able to phase and all, just won't be as big as everyone....please think about it!!!**

**I promise it won't be all that terrible if you think about it......**

**please let me know what you think**

**But try not to be too harsh with the words, please, for my sake...**

**Luvz u all thank you!!!**

**...Let me know....**


	34. Shower for 2?

**Okay, so I know everyone who was reading this story has like freaking gray hair by now with how** **long it's been since I've updated. I just was forgetting to write, and then I just didn't feel like doing it at all. I was reading like crazy and couldn't stop!! But anyway...I was still getting reviews for this story, and I realized that I couldn't leave this story unfinished! **

**So I guess you could say this is my Christmas present for all of you who read this story!!**

**I hope everyone is still following--even though I'm a bad updater--and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Please forgive me again and enjoy!!!**

**Oh, I forgot to say..... **

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!_**

* * *

**Payton's POV**

"Wake up Payton," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I was too tired to guess who it was, but I had a hunch it was Paul. Who else was going to whisper in my ear and then kiss my jaw?

Well, I sure as hell hoped it wasn't Vicky…if so, then we needed a serious talk.

I smiled and turned around. Sure enough, Paul was lying next to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey there sexy," I said, then kissed his nose.

"Sexy?" He lifted a brow.

"Yeah, don't think yourself sexy, Paul?"

"Oh, I think I'm so sexy," he teased while tickling me. "I was the one who invented the word."

"Paul."

"What," he said while still trying to get me to laugh.

"Do you think the elders will want to kill me?" He stopped tickling and looked me in the eye.

"I wouldn't let anyone live who tried to lay a finger on you. I don't care if it's the damned elders, I won't let anything happen to you."

I looked down at his shirt and picked at a loose string. "I don't want you to get hurt while trying to protect me from them if they decide I'm dangerous." I looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to lose you. I'm not afraid to die." I looked back down. "Only of losing you."

He put his finger under my chin and brought my face up to meet his. "You're not going to lose me. Payton, I love you and I don't give a shit about what anyone thinks is right or not. I will fight with everything in me to keep you safe, and I know Sam and the pack won't let anything happen to you. And I know a certain vampire that would tear down trees for you."

I smiled. "Yeah, but," my brows furrowed, "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"We wouldn't be doing anything we didn't want to do, Payton. We all love you, me more than others, but we won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I tried to push all those resent negative thoughts out of my head and think about the here and now. Paul looked relived when I smiled at him and hugged me to his chest.

"Don't worry so much. Nothing is going to happen. Sam will talk to the elders before I let you step foot in front of them. It will go just fine, you'll see." I nodded then nuzzled my face in his neck. He sighed and stroked my hair.

"I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to phase. I-I…just thinking about losing my other self was hard, it's something we share together."

He kissed my closed eyelids. "It's not going to happen. Sam can help you whenever you need it."

"Where's Vicky," I decided to change the subject.

"She's making breakfast. I think Sam, Emily, Jake, and Quil are here."

I nodded. "I can smell them."

He looked at me. "What do I smell like to you?"

"Mmm," I took a whiff, "woodsy. I can smell the detergent you used for your clothes. I can smell myself on you too. I could find you in a crowd with the intoxicating way you smell. The way I am now makes you even more irresistible."

"Well, I've always loved the way you smell, and it hasn't changed my mind yet."

"I hope not." I laughed. "I need to take a shower."

"D-do you want some company?"

I looked at him, a little shocked at his question. "I don't know…everyone is downstairs."

"We won't do anything, Payton. I don't want to let go of you. I almost lost you."

I looked into his eyes and saw raw emotion shining through. I didn't want to be by myself either. And what if the elders decided to kill me? This could be the last moments of our time together and I didn't want to shorten it. I nodded. "Okay, but we can't do anything."

"Okay." We both got up and walked to the bathroom. Paul turned the shower on and put two towels on the table next to the shower. He turned towards me.

I couldn't deny that I was nervous. I was scared shitless. Paul had seen me naked before—in the forest—but I was crouched down and some of me was hidden. I swallowed. I was sure Paul could hear my heart hammering in my chest, but his was beating just as fast as mine. I wasn't sure if it was from fear or anticipation.

He came closer and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you," he whispered against my jaw.

I kissed his chin. "I love you too."

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and tugged. I lofted my arms to allow it to go over my head. I knew he was a little impatient when he scrunched up his shirt and tugged it over his own head, throwing next to mine on the floor. My fingers were shaking when I unbuckled his jeans. I chanced a look up at him.

He was staring intently at me.

I gave him a small smile to assure him I wanted to do this. But of course thing couldn't just go my way.

I couldn't get the second button undone.

He wasn't wearing his usual jeans. Noooo. He just had to put on the six button jeans.

Damn him.

Paul chuckled at my attempt to undo them. "Need some help there?"

I looked at him and scowled. "Real funny. Why do you have six-button jeans on anyway? Don't you have to phase? Must be a bitch. And what do you do when you have to pee?"

"Babe, you're stalling." It's true. I was. "Let me help you out here." He unbuckled the rest while I stood there awkwardly. Once he was done with the 'damned buttons'—as I call them—he let his hands hang at his side, which was my 'Q' to do my thing. I pulled his jeans down his sculpted thighs, getting a rather great view of the V that disappeared into his boxers. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side.

He hooked his index fingers into the waist of my bottoms and pulled them over my hips and past my thighs. I stepped out of them and they joined his in the pile on the floor.

This was the part I was most scared about. What if he didn't like the way I looked? I was still human so I wasn't sure if my body would be perfect or not. I hoped I had the beauty of a vampire, but with the wild exotic look that werewolves have.

He unclasped my bra in the back and slid it off my shoulders and down my arms. He stared into my eyes while he tossed it to the ground. He got out of his boxers while I did the same with my underwear.

Once we were both as naked as we were when we came into the world we embraced. I felt nothing but skin on skin. His hands were on my back, strong and firmly holding me to him. If his desire was anything like mine he had to be fighting what he really wanted to do.

I could feel the muscles bunch under my hands while he picked me up and carried me into the shower.

This was a pretty big sized shower. Both Paul and I fit just fine, and had room to move. He put me down once we were under the spray of the water. That was when he backed up to get a look at me.

"Beautiful," he said.

I didn't know if I could blush, maybe it was the temperature of the water, but I felt hot. I looked at him then. I had never seen a man before, not like this. I had once walked in on my mother and father when I was little, but blankets covered them. Sure I had Health, but it was way different seeing it in person and on a page in a book.

Paul didn't look anywhere but at my face while I took him in.

My hair was already wet from standing under the showerhead so Paul grabbed the shampoo, poured it in his hands, and scrubbed my scalp. It felt really good. I smiled and moaned at the feeling of his fingers running through my hair.

I got the shampoo and gave him the same treatment. He had the same reaction and I liked that I had that effect on him. We didn't go any further since there were people downstairs. After scrubbing each other some more and washing off, we dried off and got dressed. Paul had some clothes in a bag but when I asked him he just shook his head.

So he had thought this through before he came. And here I thought it was a spur of the moment sort of thing.

When we walked downstairs hand-in-hand no one gave any funny looks that showed that they knew what we did upstairs, which was a load of worry off of my shoulders.

"What do we have," I asked Vicky. I sat down and Paul scooted his seat next to mine. She handed me a small plate, which consisted of: one pancake, a slice of bacon, a cup of eggs, and half a slice of toast. It was a hell of a lot smaller than what I used to consume.

"That's all," Quil asked shocked, pointing at my plate. Vicky handed me a cup full of red liquid and Quil looked from me to the cup, then back again.

"Don't ask," I said. He nodded and turned to his food, though he seemed less enthusiastic about eating than he was before.

I ate my food and sipped from the cup while holding Paul's hand. I felt kind of bad for ruining Quil's appetite. Was this how the pack was going to react every time I had to drink? Would it always be this awkward, or would it get better?

I was voting for the better.

"Are we going to the Cullen's today," I asked no one in particular.

"I thought you'd like to just have a day off from doing anything out of the norm. But if you want to go…" Sam replied.

"Naw, I think a day off of all the craziness is a good idea."

"We should go cliff diving," Quil offered.

"Yeah," Paul snorted. "And go visit that damned cave Payton was held in? Not likely."

"Let's go…running," I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? It's something to do and I wouldn't mind having a race or two. You scared I'll beat you with my extra vamp powers," I put my fingers in the air and wiggled them.

"Oh, you are so on," Quil yelled. "Wait till Embry finds out!" He took off out of the house and to the woods.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE. **

**:)  
**


End file.
